Esmeralda, Roja Esmeralda
by DanySnape
Summary: Severus Snape sobrevive al ataque de Nagini. Con una poblacion magica reducida a la mitad, el Ministerio decide arreglar algunos matrimonios, obligandolo a casarse con cierta sabelotodo.
1. Mas por testarudo que por milagro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo escribo por gusto, no gano dinero con esto.

N/A: Espero disfruten esta historia… y dejenme reviews!! Quiero saber que opinan, yo crezco con cada uno de sus comentarios! Ahora… A LEER!

"**Esmeralda, Roja E****smeralda"**

**Capitulo 1:** Más por testarudo que por milagro

Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, la batalla final había terminado un par de horas atrás, todo pasaba lentamente para los protagonistas de la histórica batalla. Harry Potter, el Elegido, descansaba en la Torre de Gryffindor. Dormía profundamente y sin miedo por primera vez en los últimos 4 años. Ron acompañaba a su familia. Hermione daba vueltas por el colegio asegurándose de que nadie haya quedado olvidado en algún pasillo.

_- Solo me falta revisar las afueras…_- pensó con tristeza Hermione, se acerco a una ventana y observo largo tiempo los terrenos, miro hacia el Sauce Boxeador, tan imponente como siempre. Sintió el corazón oprimido, habían olvidado a alguien después de todo.

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, por primera vez en su vida de bruja deseaba tener una escoba cerca. A mitad de camino recordó las palabras de Harry… "Snape murió justo después de darme sus recuerdos, Nagini lo mordió en el cuello"… No debería correr tanto, después de todo, no podía hacer nada por él… Y le dolió recordar a su temido profesor, silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al pensar en su muerte, solo, lleno de arrepentimiento, deseando ver por última vez los ojos por los que cometió tantas locuras. Corrió más rápido, pero esta vez para aliviar un poco su tristeza, para rendirle sus respetos sinceros al profesor que alguna vez odio.

- ¡Accio!- grito apuntando al nudo que detendría al sauce.

Bajo por el túnel y le pareció eterno el oscuro camino, las huellas de Harry estaban frescas aun. Subió las sucias escaleras, antes de abrir la puerta respiro profundo, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido no se acostumbraba a los cadáveres, empujo despacio la resquebrajada madera.

Severus Snape yacía boca arriba en medio de un gran charco de sangre, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos, su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre su pecho, junto a su mano derecha descansaba su varita. Hermione titubeo al aproximarse, si él hubiera estado vivo seguro la habría insultado al acercarse tanto. Lo observo largo rato, su piel estaba mucho más pálida, casi verdosa y la sangre comenzaba secarse. Tomo unos trapos viejos de una silla y los coloco al costado del cuerpo para arrodillarse junto a el y limpiarlo, después de todo, siempre había sido impecable en vida. Temblando acerco su mano al blanco rostro y movió unos mechones de cabello.

- ¡Que extraño!- pensó en voz alta- Siempre pensé que su piel seria como tocar la nieve…

Durante un par de milisegundos su mente se congelo en "piel tibia".

En el Gran Comedor se mezclaban los sonidos de los cubiertos de aquellos que aun tenían apetito para comer, las risas melancólicas de unos pocos y los sollozos de los otros. La Prof. McGonagall se movía de un lado al otro asegurándose de que nadie quedara desatendido. Los demás profesores se encargaban de recibir las lechuzas que llegaban de todos lados con noticias, todos estaban ocupados haciendo algo o llorando. En medio de esa "tranquilidad" una nutria plateada entro veloz posándose en medio del lugar.

- "SNAPE ESTA VIVO, ESTOY EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS, ME APARECERE EN SAN MUNGO, ENVIEN AYUDA URGENTE"- resonó atronadora la voz de una mujer.

- ¡Es el patronus de Hermione!- grito Ron- ¡rápido debemos ayudarlos!- al ver que nadie se movía recordó que solo él, Herm y Harry sabían de su inocencia- Snape es inocente, todo fue idea de Dumbledore, no hay tiempo para explicarlo, ¡por favor Prof. McGonagall!

Tomó a Ron del brazo y, como las defensas de Hogwarts habían sido destruidas, se desaparecieron hacia San Mungo. Llegaron junto a Hermione, quien había esperado para que alertaran al hospital de la inocencia del hombre y lo atendieran como lo que realmente era, un héroe. Explicaron rápidamente a medimagos y enfermeras lo sucedido, mientras atendían al temido Profesor. Pronto, varios médicos y enfermeras se encerraron en el ala de urgencias del hospital. McGonagall, Hermione y Ron se quedaron esperando por noticias mientras contaban lo que podían a una triste y contrariada Minerva.

Dos horas después de la llegada a San Mungo, mientras informaban a un auror enviado por el ministerio sobre las condiciones de Snape y lo sucedido con el, salio una enfermera con los zapatos salpicados en sangre. Todos la miraron atentamente, Hermione casi no respiraba.

- Esta estable, creemos que va a sobrevivir. En unos minutos vendrá un medico a informarles los detalles. No, aquí viene.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludo sonriente un medimago bastante anciano- Es una pena volver a verla en tale circunstancias querida Minerva

- Buenos días Dr. Duba- respondió una sonrojada profesora- Ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Díganos como se encuentra Severus, por favor.

- Un verdadero placer conocer a los jóvenes héroes del mundo mágico- dijo inclinándose hacia el dúo- El paciente se encuentra estable, gracias a un incidente con la misma serpiente hace dos años, creo que con su padre joven Weasley, pudimos darle el antídoto y por supuesto restablecer su nivel de sangre. Ese hombre esta vivo por testarudo más que por milagro, otra persona en sus condiciones no habría sobrevivido. Si todo marcha bien como hasta ahora, en tres semanas estará quitando puntos de nuevo, como me contó mi sobrino.

Hermione y Ron se sonrieron, y McGonagall finalmente dejo escapar el suspiro que se había aguantado toda la mañana junto a unas lágrimas rebeldes.


	2. ¡Obliviate Extinte!

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**,(little-angel77, SeverusSnapeAr, Cleoru Misumi, Dulceysnape, Ayra16, Lunnaris, Roguelion) **espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, se que va avanzando de a poco pero tenganme paciencia, en el siguiente capitulo la trama va a empezar a tomar forma! Su opinion me importa mucho. DanySnape**

**Capitulo 2:**¡Obliviate Extinte!

Había pasado una semana desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico poco a poco volvía a la "normalidad". El Profeta salía dos veces al día y mucho mas grueso, todos buscaban a alguien, muchos "supuestos muertos" aparecían caminando por las calles alborotándolo todo y las funerarias estaban al tope, cada día aparecía un cadáver nuevo. Las cosas seguían siendo sombrías pero ahora se podía vislumbrar un poco el futuro.

En el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas las enfermeras se turnaban para llevarle sus medicinas a cierto Profesor. Ahora que se sabia la verdadera historia del "asesinato" de Albus Dumbledore y su papel de espía, Severus Snape se convirtió en un héroe, un icono del valor, y tal como le paso a Harry en su sexto año, todas querían estar junto al oscuro hombre.

El oscuro profesor intento de todo, hizo todo lo que podía, profirió insultos que nunca pensó tener que usar, pero nada funcionaba. Las enfermeras (jóvenes, viejas, solteras, casadas y divorciadas) se disputaban llevarle su medicación hasta que arto de toda la atención, pidió a Minerva en una de sus visitas que colocara un hechizo anti-féminas.

Mientras tanto la familia Weasley pasaba el tiempo en su casa, reconfortándose los unos a los otros por la perdida de Fred. George era un alma en pena. Sin las explosiones provocadas por los gemelos la casa se sumía en el silencio con frecuencia. Harry se refugiaba junto a ellos de los insaciables periodistas. Ginny era su gran consuelo y él, el de la pelirroja.

FlashBack

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

_Luego de que Ron y McGonagall partieran rumbo a San Mungo, Ginny __subió a todo lo que daba hacia la torre de los leones, mas específicamente, el cuarto de los chicos._

_- ¿Harry?- susurro con temor, si lo despertaba bruscamente seguro se ganaba un Desmaius- Harry, despierta, es importante._

_- Ginny…-susurro el moreno, se giro par quedar boca arriba y sin abrir los ojos palmeo encostado de su cama para indicarle que se sentara._

_- Harry, no quería molestarte pero es verdaderamente importante- dijo con apremio la joven Weasley._

_- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia de nuevo?- pregunto calmadamente, tanto que se sorprendió el mismo, fue una de las primeras cosas que pensó al llegar a su cuarto._

_- Ron y… ¿Qué?- Ginny miro sorprendida al moreno, era lo ultimo que se esperaba en esas circunstancias._

_- Sé que fui injusto contigo al dejarte sola en tiempos tan difíciles pero… Créeme que nunca te olvide, siempre fuiste una de las principales razones de mi lucha- No podía verle los ojos a su interlocutora, esperaba una bofetada en cualquier momento._

_- Perdóname__ Harry- sollozaba la pelirroja sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos- es que… No sabes cuanto soñé con esto durante todo este tiempo, todos los días me dormía pensando en donde estarías y despertaba con miedo a que me dijeran que te habían capturado… ¡Oh Harry!_

_- Ginny lo siento tanto, por favor… Ginny…- se sentó en la cama y tomo el rostro de la muchacha obligándola a mirarlo- Sé que todo esto fue terrible para ti, al igual que para mi pero… Ya paso… Por favor Ginny dame otra oportunidad…_

_- Harry…- miro los preciosos ojos que la miraban, era la primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado que los veía brillar, se acerco mas a él, y antes de rozar sus labios- Jamás podría decirte que no, sabes que te amo…_

_En ese momento, el silencio__ fue roto por un sonoro beso y muchos "lo siento" y "te amo"._

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Los días pasaban lentamente para la familia Weasley, lo único destacable es que el ministerio los premió con una fuerte suma de dinero por la participación de Ron como mano derecha de el Elegido y por ser la familia más destacada en el frente contra Voldemort. No olvidemos que fue Molly quien le dio fin a Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga mas cotizada.

La familia Malfoy fue perdonada pero se obligo a Lucius y a Narcisa a hacer trabajos comunitarios y brindar buena parte de su fortuna a los más perjudicados. Draco fue sometido a un largo interrogatorio sobre todo lo que sabia, el papel de Snape, etc. Su castigo seria impuesto por McGonagall.

Hermione, por supuesto, se dirigió a buscar a sus padres en cuanto el ministerio la libero de preguntas y papeles, tomo un traslador a Australia y puso en funcionamiento el buscador con el que había equipado a sus padres.

- _Seria muy mala suerte que perdieran sus anillos de boda_- pensaba la castaña- _tal vez no fue tan buena idea hechizar los anillos… mamá suele perder todo…_

La Australia muggle se veía esplendida, a Herm le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la falta de carteles anti-mortífagos y al clima alegre y bullicioso que reinaba en la ciudad. Finalmente, luego de dos horas siguiendo el rastro mágico de los Sres. Granger los encontró frente a un aparador de una tienda para dentistas.

- No sé porque tengo la tentación de comprar esa silla automática de consultorio…- decía Jane Granger a su marido.

- Sí, ese torno último modelo se ve interesante también.

- Me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con los dientes…

Hermione sonrió al escuchar la charla de sus padres, un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos. Moría de ganas por rememorizarlos en ese instante, desgraciadamente para ella debía esperar a estar en su Hotel para hacerlo.

- Disculpen, podrían decirme… eeh…mmm…

- Hola jovencita, ¿estas perdida?- saludo Jane a su no- reconocida hija

- Sí, eeh… verán… es que soy nueva por aquí y cancelaron pro accidente la reservación en mi hotel y estoy sola, me preguntaba si sabían donde podría alojarme por estos días, estoy buscando un hotel- miro a su padre y por un segundo que pareció horas, cruzo la mirada con su papá- Usted se parece mucho a mi papá- atino a decir

- Hummm… ¿Por casualidad nos conocemos de antes?- pregunto el Sr. Granger algo extrañado

- Yo tengo al sensación de que te conozco también…- Jane miro largo rato los ojos de la joven…

- Supongo que es porque…este… Nos parecemos un poco físicamente… Seguro que es eso…

- Si, debe ser…- Jane Granger sentía su corazón alborotado, como si hubiera encontrado finalmente lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando- Nosotros estamos alquilando una casa a tres cuadras de aquí, si quieres puedes llamar desde nuestro teléfono a los hoteles para encontrar lugar.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad- sintió como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos de nuevo, debía contenerse solo un poco mas

En el camino se presentaron y hablaron de Australia, Hermione estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de cosas que sus padres habían realizado en ese tiempo, nunca imagino a su mamá estudiando escultura o a su padre jugando Voley Playero.

Al entrar en la casa, la ojimiel espero a que sus padres se acomodaran para seguir hablando. Saco su varita ante la atenta mirada del dúo que tenia enfrente.

- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto curiosa la Sra. Granger

- Una varita mágica- respondió sonriente la castaña

- La magia no existe- dijo el Sr. Granger a modo de burla

- ¡Sí existe! ¿Quieres ver?- ante el asentimiento de ambos se dispuso a hechizarlos- ¡Obliviate extinte!

Los Sres. Granger perdieron el brillo en sus ojos durante un minuto completo, todos sus recuerdos pasaban como una película a súper velocidad por su mente, el primero en reaccionar fue Arturo, su padre.

- ¿Que sucedió?... ¿Por qué…?- miraba aturdido a su hija, su ultimo recuerdo era una castaña con ojos cristalinos y tristes diciendo que debía protegerlos.

- Cuando mamá reaccione prometo explicarlo todo papá, espera por favor…

- Hija…- el susurro apagado de su madre le corto la respiración

- Mamá… De verdad siento mucho lo que hice pero era necesario…

- Pero…- Jane interrumpió a su hija tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual su obediente niña se alejara tanto tiempo de ella

- Por favor, prometo explicarles todo y responder todo pero déjenme empezar a mí, luego… pueden decir lo que quieran… Por favor- miro suplicante a sus padres quienes solo se limitaron a asentir- El mundo mágico estaba en Guerra, yo sabia que al ser la mejor amiga de Harry ustedes también corrían peligro, entonces preferí esconderlos antes de que todo estallara…

La castaña continuó su relato entre sollozos, al terminar sus padres n o sabían que decirle… ¿Cómo debía reconfortar a su hija luego de la guerra que había librado, luego de haber visto y sufrido cosas que ellos jamás conocerían? Jane Granger abrazo a su hija junto a su esposo. Los tres lloraban mezclando la alegría con la desesperación por el tiempo que había pasado. Los padres de Hermione sabían que su hija había cambiado.

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio de Magia nacía la ley que cambiaria su vida y la de algunos mas para siempre.


	3. El Cáliz Ruby

Antes de empezar a leer quiero agradecerles por sus reviews( Lady Grayson, Dulceysnape, tercy-S-Scloe, Lunnaris, Roguelion, PandoraSnapeB19, little-angel77, karyn1, M.J.Minako)- espero no olvidarme de nadie-, tambien a aquellos que leen la historia pero no dejan comentarios. Realmente me animo mucho saber que les gusta como va este fic, ante el pedido de capis mas largos me demore un poco mas, espero que les guste, con cariño. Dany Snape

P.D.: Mientras escribia este capitulo cai en la cuenta de que los papás de Ron y Hermione se llamaban igual: Arthur y Arturo, por lo tanto cambie el nombre deL Sr. Granger a Julio. Eso era todo...jeje...

**Capitulo 3:** El Cáliz Ruby

"_Por orden ministerial todos los estudiantes que no hayan tomado los EXTASIS deberán retomar sus estudios en el ultimo curso que tomaron antes de la guerra, exceptuando a aquellos que los hayan abandonado voluntariamente. El año lectivo iniciara sin contratiempos en la fecha establecida: 1 de Septiembre del corriente año._

_Decreto 36, Ley educacional 1.522_

_Kingsley Shacklebot _

_Ministro de Magia_

Este anuncio ocupaba toda la primera plana acompañada de una fotografía del nuevo ministro que, por su rostro, aun no se acostumbraba a la cantidad de atención. La noticia fue recibida con alegría por la población mágica. Volver a sus colegios significaba para los jóvenes retomar su vida e intentar que todo vuelva a ser como antes, aunque todos sabemos que ya nada seria exactamente como antes.

Minerva McGonagall fue anunciada Directora de Hogwarts, esto le quito el gusto amargo que tuvo en un primer momento la noticia para los alumnos de Hogwarts, después de todo… Severus Snape seguía siendo el terrible Profesor de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eso no cambiaría nunca, y a nadie le apetecía tenerlo como director.

Severus tomo el anuncio con alivio, no quería ser director ahora, detestaba tener que lidiar con padres y profesores molestos. El estaba bien como profesor, no había nada mejor para el que quitar puntos y aterrorizar a los de primer año; aunque nunca lo admitiera, le encantaba ser profesor.

Hermione saltaba por su casa al recibir el profeta, el pensamiento de no terminar sus estudios correctamente no la dejaba descansar. El ministerio le ofreció a ella, Ron y Harry la opción de no volver al colegio pero, como ya sabemos, no acepto, primero muerta. Ron no tubo de otra, su madre no le permitiría dejar de cursar como los gemelos y Harry… El quería descansar, intentar vivir como una persona normal.

El tiempo paso rápido para algunos y muy lento para otros. Los Weasley intentaban volver a su rutina pero no era fácil para ninguno, George intentaba en vano reemplazar la ausencia de su gemelo con Lee Jordan, y demás esta decir que Lee estaba exhausto, hacia todo por ayudar a su amigo pero la situación estaba llegando a su limite, el no era Fred.

El trío dorado quedo en encontrarse en le Callejón Diago para realizar las compras escolares, luego los Granger pasarían unos días en la madriguera hasta el inicio del curso.

El mas desesperado por el encuentro era Ron, llevaba dos semanas completas hablando con Hermione por chimenea y anhelaba tener a la castaña entre sus brazos, Harry necesitaba también de ella para poder estar a solas con Ginny ya que el pelirrojo había sido todo un insoportable especialista en hacer mal tercio.

- ¡Hermione!- llamaba el ojiazul a su novia entusiasmado. Todos esperaban a los Granger en Flourish y Blotts- ¿Hermione?

- Hola a todos- se acerco al pelirrojo y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, después de todo sus padres venían detrás de ella- ¿Qué tal van las compras?

Todos respondieron breves "bien, gracias", Ron y Harry tenían la boca en el suelo, la Sra. Weasley casi no la reconoce y Ginny sonreía divertida pro la reacción de su novio y hermano. La joven había decidido cambiar su estilo, tenia el cabello suelto en ondas y bucles bien modelados, los ojos perfectamente delineados de negro y esfumados, los labios con gloss de cereza, y su atuendo era muy diferente al que conocían. Normalmente veían a Herm con un jean ancho y remeras o poleras sueltas y claro, no usaba maquillaje. Esa mañana llevaba un jean chupin ajustado que delineaba sus caderas redondeadas, una camisa azul eléctrico pegada al cuerpo con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y stiletos negros. Definitivamente se robaba todas las miradas.

- Amiga te ves G- E- N- I- A- L- dijo sonriente la pelirroja, la verdad es que los muggles no son muy reservados con la ropa ¿no?

- Pues gracias dijo riendo la aludida… Necesitaba un cambio, después de todo ya no soy una niña ¿verdad?- al ver que sus amigos no decían nada comenzó a ponerse colorada como un tomate- Digan algo chicos… ¿No les gusta?

- Eeeh...pues… sí, te ves… Grandiosa- Harry no sabia bien que comentar, no quería que Ron lo golpeara por mirar a su novia- Ginny ví un libro muy interesante en…eeh… la parte de arriba, ven así te lo muestro.

- Mejor bájalo y lo vemos los cuatro- la pelirroja quería vengarse de su hermano

- Ginny VAMOS

- Ok- dijo con fastidio finalmente

A todo esto Ron había cerrado la boca pero su rostro tenia el mismo tono de su cabello, no quería mirar fijamente a la castaña a los ojos… Estaba sorprendido y le agradaba pero… Era diferente.

- Ejem… Te ves muy bonita Herm

- Gracias… Te extrañe estas semanas…

- Yo igual… Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?

- Claro, vamos

Ron tomo la mano de su novia y la guió hacia el exterior, se sentía extraño con su cambio, cuando vio como algunos magos miraban sonrientes a su chica la tomo de la cintura fuertemente.

- Ron… ¡RON!

- ¿Que sucede?

- Es que… pareces incomodo o molesto

- No, mm..

Ante la indecisión del pelirrojo Hermione tomo las riendas, se paro en seco, lo giro y le dio un apasionado beso. El pelirrojo, sorprendido por la actitud de su novia tardó un par de segundos en seguirle el juego, cuando se separaron, estaba confundido, era como si hubieran cambiado a su novia por otra chica.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto?- pregunto la castaña confundida ante la estúpida pregunta de su acompañante.

- No es eso, me encanto… Es que estas diferente, nunca hiciste eso

- Nunca fuimos libres de hacerlo tonto, entre ayudar a Harry y que querían matarnos no hubo momento. Pensé que…

- No, perdóname tienes razón…

- Debemos volver, quiero comprar un par de libros extras.

- Claro- respondió confundido el pelirrojo por el cambio de su amada

Pasaron la mañana en el Callejón Diagon haciendo las compras, luego buscaron a George y Lee para almorzar juntos en le Caldero Chorreante. Demás esta decir que los bromistas se dedicaron a molestar a Ron todo el tiempo por el cambio de la joven Gryffindor. El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo en comparación con la mañana, demoraron tanto por el continuo asedio de periodistas y fans del trío dorado. Terminado el almuerzo los Sres. Weasley y Granger se retiraron a la madriguera, los demás se fueron a Sortilegios W para abastecerse de bromas para el colegio, para sorpresa de todos Hermione se les unió diciendo que ella también quería pasarlo a lo grande en su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

El grupo llego a casa al anochecer, Hermione se apareció con ellos diciendo que ya era hora de que aprendieran a hacerlo por si solos porque se agotaba mucho llevando a tantos encima.

La llegada de los Granger a la Madriguera cambio bastante la rutina y alivio en cierta forma el dolor de la familia. Durante el almuerzo Julio y Arthur se la pasaron intercambiando información sobre sus mundos.

- Entonces el patito de goma sirve para nada- dijo pensativo Arthur

- Exacto y la cerveza de mantequilla no existe… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se prepara?

- Mira, primero pones…

- Basta ustedes dos- intervinieron Molly y Jane- los niños están llegando.

En ese momento los jóvenes cruzaban la puerta, Harry y Ginny abrazados como siempre pero Ron y Hermione parecían algo incómodos. Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron muy animados. Los Granger hablaban sobre lo extraña que era la magia para ellos y la horrible sensación de usar las chimeneas como medio de transporte.

- Deberíamos conectar nuestra chimenea ¿verdad cariño?- preguntaba Jane a su esposo mientras miraba suspicaz a la extraña parejita que hablaba poco.

- Claro, así podremos visitarnos seguido y Hermione pueda hablar con Ron sin cruzarse a la casa del lado, creo que la Sra. Aguinis ya esta un poco molesta- respondió Julio

- Sí, seria bueno hacerlo, así puedo viajar mas rápido al Callejón Diagon cuando este en casa- dijo Hermione mirando a la nada.

Su relación con Ron estaba bastante extraña, desde que se encontraron en la librería hasta ahora el trato había sido muy frió. Estaba dolida pero no demasiado y eso la asustaba.

Terminada la cena cada uno se dirigió a sus cuartos bajo la celosa mirada de los papis celosos, solo faltaba que en medio de la noche fueran a verificar que cada uno estaba en su cama.

- Hermione… Hermione despierta- susurraba Ginny en medio de la oscuridad

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

- Harry esta afuera… te molestaría irte a su habitación con la capa así… este… bueno… Ya sabes…

- Ah, claro, no hay problema, déjame ponerme la bata- dijo buscando en la oscuridad

La puerta se abrió y Harry se saco la capa para pasársela.

- Volveré cuando este amaneciendo- susurro antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando llego a la habitación de los chicos encontró al pelirrojo roncando sonoramente, puso un hechizo silenciador y lo despertó suavemente, este se sorprendió por la presencia de la castaña.

- ¿Te importaría hacerme lugar?- pregunto la castaña bastante sonrojada- _gracias a Merlín esta oscuro_- pensó

- Claro- dijo el pelirrojo adquiriendo el tono de su cabello en todo el rostro

- Ron…

- Dime…- dijo abrazándola con timidez

- ¿Por qué estas tan frío conmigo? ¿Te molesta algo?

- No, es solo que… bueno… cambiaste bastante y…

- Pensé que te gustaba

- No es eso, simplemente… dame tiempo para acostumbrarme… ¿Esta bien?- dijo besándole la frente

- Claro, es que… - la castaña sentía que se quemaba, de repente parecía estar en un horno.

- ¿Harry esta con Ginny?

- Claro

- Mejor no pienso en eso…

- Jajaja- rió sonoramente la castaña

- Herm silencio, van a escucharte- dijo tapándole la boca

- Puse un hechizo silenciador tonto- respondió besándole la mano

- Aah… No hagas eso por favor…- dijo Ron bastante incomodo

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto entre traviesa y curiosa repitiendo al acción

- Por favor Herm… No voy a poder contenerme…

- Tal vez debas dejar de contenerte…- le dijo en un susurro la castaña

El pelirrojo se paralizo por un momento, no estaba seguro de lo que había oído, tenia miedo de lastimar a su amada y además… era muy inexperto…

- Si no quieres no importa, era solo…- dijo avergonzada Hermione, no sabia de donde había sacado tanta osadía

- Sí quiero… Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, últimamente te gusta hacer eso me parece…

- Jajaja… sí… Entonces…

- No lo sé, es que no tengo protección- dijo avergonzado

- No importa… Yo si lo había pensado y… prepare una poción anticonceptiva… después de todo tu nunca has estado con nadie y yo tampoco o… ¿Me equivoco?

- No… es que… No lo sé… y si nos descubren…- en realidad sucedía otra cosa por la mente de Ron y a la castaña no se le paso.

- Sucede otra cosa- dijo levantándose de la cama y sentándose en la de Harry- sea como sea, les dije que volvía al amanecer, así que voy adormir aquí- dijo llorosa

- Lo siento Hermione, creo que no es el momento, dame tiempo por favor…

- Claro, no te preocupes- le respondió con una media sonrisa…

Esa noche Hermione no pego un solo ojo pensando en los cambios del pelirrojo, y el susodicho tampoco pensando en como se sentía ahora…

La dulce niña que el conocía y de la que se había enamorado en cuarto año ya no existía en realidad. había cambiado mucho, su mirada era diferente, sus actitudes… seguía siendo al misma en algunas cosas pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara tanto esta Hermione, principalmente no estaba seguro de poder algún día ver a su mejor amiga y casi hermana como algo mas, la propuesta de esa noche le pareció por un momento incestuosa. Si realmente el la amaba y la quería como novia no podía pensar ni un segundo en que tener sexo con ella podía ser algo malo. ¿Y ahora que pasaría?

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Mientras ambas familias disfrutaban el poco tiempo que quedaba antes del comienzo de clases, en el Ministerio de Magia encontraban una alternativa para repoblar el mundo mágico. Habían buscado desde el fin de la guerra la manera de aumentar la natalidad y el número de matrimonios. Finalmente el Ministro aprobó la que encontraron como única salida, basándose en los estudios del Departamento de Misterios.

- Magos y Brujas del Wizengamot, el país esta en emergencia como bien sabemos, esta guerra dejo a Gran Bretaña con un gran saldo de muertos, y la taza de matrimonios ah sido bastante baja durante los últimos 30 años. En consecuencia, llegamos a la conclusión de promover el ingreso de extranjeros. Pero dada la gravedad…ejem…- Kingsley sentía que al temperatura en ese cuarto era la misma del sol, anunciaría un gran cambio que solo se había utilizado 500 años atrás- esta medida no será suficiente, por lo que decidimos implementar el uso del Cáliz Ruby.

- ¡Pero si esta perdido! además no creo que la sociedad lo acepte- dijo una bruja vieja, que al instante fue secundada por muchos otros magos

- ¡Silencio! Por favor- dijo Percy Weasley, actual secretario del Ministro- Permitan que se exponga la ley completa, por favor.

- Si, gracias Sr. Weasley. El Dep. de Ministerios llego aun acuerdo con duendes y hadas, por lo que contamos con un nuevo Cáliz Ruby idéntico al que se perdió hace tantos años, según las investigaciones realizadas tiene muy buenos resultados con las parejas que forma, ni siquiera los duendes saben a que se debe, este cáliz parece saber cosas que nadie mas sabe. Estamos en emergencia nacional, sobre sus escritorios- en ese momento aparecieron varias carpetas adornadas con una fotografía del extraño objeto- encontraran los datos concernientes a esta ley, en 1 semana votaremos y dictaremos la sentencia.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

En La Madriguera el tiempo paso volando, Molly y Jane se hicieron muy buenas amigas al igual que sus esposos, la relación de Harry y Ginny marchaba de maravillas… No se podía decir lo mismo de Hermione y Ron, cada vez más distantes uno del otro pero nadie hablaba del tema como si así se pusiera evitar lo evidente.

El 1º de Septiembre llego y en la extraña casa todos corrían de un lado al otro.

- ¡RAPIDO NIÑOS!- gritaba Molly al pie de la escalera, los baúles volaban para todos lados- CUIDADO CON SU EQUIPAJE

- No sé como haces Molly, yo no podría, apenas si puedo con Hermione, aunque no suele hacer falta- decía Jane con los ojos como platos observando como su amiga dirigía todo sin problemas

Un coche del ministerio llego para llevarlos a King's Cross, nuevamente los granger se llevaron una sorpresa al ver como entraban todos los baúles y quedaba espacio, aunque luego de dos semanas en la madriguera ya podían esperar cualquier cosa.

Los jóvenes subieron al Expreso u minuto antes de partir. Entraron al compartimiento donde Luna y Neville los esperaban.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- pregunto sonriente Neville

- Genial, ¿y ustedes?- contesto Harry

- Visite Japón con mi padre, encontramos criaturas geniales

- ¡Que bien Luna!- dijo Ginny

- ¿Y a ustedes como les va? No dijeron nada- pregunto Neville al dúo silencio que hacían la castaña y Ron

- Genial…- respondieron sin animo y sin mirar a sus interlocutores

T- e ves diferente Hermione, muy bien en realidad- dijo Neville adquiriendo un tono escarlata en las mejillas.

- Gracias Neville- dijo Hermione mirándolo y sonriendo brevemente para volver a mirar el paisaje.

- No a todos les cae bien el cambio- dijo Luna al azar

- No, tienes razón- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con pena por sus amigos.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el compartimiento, Luna observaba a Ron y Hermione, Neville no captaba muy bien lo que sucedía, Harry se recostaba en su asiento, Ron miraba el trasero de una alumna de sexto que pasaba por el pasillo y Hermione miraba por la ventana ausente de todo.

- BASTA, me canse, estoy hasta la coronilla con ustedes dos, nosotros nos iremos y ustedes deben hablar y espero, solucionen la situación- casi grito la pelirroja sobresaltando a todos menos Luna que al parecer se esperaba esa reacción

- Yo quiero un pastel de calabaza, ¿vamos Neville?

- Claro- respondió tartamudeando el joven

- Nosotros visitaremos a los del ED, Harry- dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano

- Yo también quiero un pastel…-intento decir Ron

¡PUM!

Ginny cerró la puerta con todo y la hechizo para que no pudieran salir hasta aclarar las cosas.

- Es cierto…- dijo Hermione mirando la espalda de su novio

- ¿Qué cosa?- respondió el susodicho haciéndose el desentendido

- Debemos hablar Ron, esto no da más…

El pelirrojo suspiro y se tiro pesadamente sobre el asiento en frente de al castaña.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Mientras esto sucedía camino a Hogwarts, en el Ministerio de Magia mas de la mitad de los magos y brujas del Wizengamot votaban a favor de al utilización del Cáliz Ruby.

Un grupo de seis duendes y 4 hadas dejaron la gran copa en medio de la sala, el Ministro se acerco para dictar la sentencia junto a su secretario con un pergamino en la mano.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Ambos sucesos tomaban su lugar al mismo tiempo:

- Ron, ¿no puedes verme como novia verdad?

- "_De acuerdo al poder con que me inviste la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, declaro…_

- No, lo intento pero… Cambiaste tanto Hermione

- …_que todas aquellas brujas y magos sin compromiso actual, sin importar su sangre o nivel social, mayores de 30 años…_

- Entonces… vamos a volver a ser amigos ¿verdad? Aunque, será incomodo al principio…

- … _deberán contraer matrimonio con quien este cáliz decida…-_ en ese momento varias plumas mágicas empezaron a escribir a gran velocidad los nombres de todas las brujas y magos que el decreto encierra

- Si…

- … _siendo imposible romper este contrato…_

- Entonces, amigos…

- …_entrando en vigencia en este preciso instante."_

- Amigos- sentencio finalmente Ron dándole un fuerte abrazo a la castaña

- En ese momento una pluma tiro un par de chispas verdes y escribió un nombre más que se unió al remolino de papeles danzantes que en ese momento entraban al Cáliz Ruby. El papel rezaba:

"_Hermione Jane Granger"_


	4. ¡Feliz CumpleañosY ¿Bailamos?

¡Si, este si es el capitulo! Perdon por los que se ilusionaron antes... Es que queria dejarles un aviso debido a mi pronunciado y hermoso secuestro... Estas son 7 paginas A4, espero las disfruten y tengan tiempo de leerlas todas.

Por ultimo( hoy estoy jodida) quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a: **Roguelion, Cleoru Misumi, lunnaris, sindzero, Kambrin Potter, SeverusSnapeAr, Neran, tercy-S-Scloe, Lupita. Snape, Hestia.Phoenix, dulceysnape , little-angel77, PandorasnapeB19, Elita Dakashi, mpottergranger, MAGGIEHP, maring, carolinepottergranger, KslySlytherin, kei111, S.S.´sLover... Tambien a todos los que llen y no tienen time de dejar comentarios... Muchos besos y... ¡a leer!**

**Capitulo 4: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y… ¿Bailamos?**

En el tren todos tomaron con tristeza la separación de Hermione y Ron, siempre imaginaron que quedarían juntos. A Luna no le sorprendió la noticia y se limito a comer pasteles de calabaza. Harry no estaba seguro de que hacer, eran sus mejores amigos y siempre habían estado juntos pero ahora sentía que tal vez las cosas cambiarían, ya no seria lo mismo. La ex pareja hablaba con "normalidad", ambos estaban incómodos y hablaban con mucho respeto y palabras muy medidas.

- Bueno, creo que los muchachos deben retirarse un momento para que nosotras nos cambiemos- dijo Ginny

- Cierto, en 10 min. estaremos en Hogsmeade y debemos colocarnos el uniforme.

Los muchachos salieron de mala gana del compartimiento. Y fueron a buscar a sus compañeros para pasar el rato.

- Y… entonces… ¿Qué tal las cosas?- pregunto la pelirroja un poco dudosa.

- Mmmm… No sé de que hablas Ginny.

- Hermione… Ustedes tratan de ser amigos de nuevo ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia al paso

- Si, como siempre acertaste Luna… Es extraño… Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, no pudimos mantener ni una sola charla coherente en estas semanas…

- Yo pienso que los unió la cercanía a Harry… Porque ustedes no pegaban con nada… Ni siquiera son exactamente polos opuestos o muy parecidos… Solo tienen en común a Harry…- dijo Luna

- ¡Oye Luna! Yo quiero mucho a Ron, es mi mejor amigo junto a Harry y…- dijo ofendida la castaña

- Luna no se refiere a eso Herm- respondió conciliadora Ginny- Creo que se refiere a que… son demasiado amigos como… mmm… ¿Hermanos puede ser?

- Sí…- la castaña se tiro en el sofá mientras se colocaba las medias negras- ese es el problema me parece… No podemos vernos…

- Sexualmente- termino la frase Luna- Es normal luego de tanto tiempo estando juntos… El no te vio como mujer sino hasta 4° año… Eso ya es mucho decir.

- Pues la verdad yo si fuera Ron no dudaría en quitarte la ropa con ese cuerpo Herm- dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a su amiga, tenía un conjunto negro con detalles rojos que realzaba la forma de sus senos y caderas.

- Ginny deja de observarme

- ¿Cómo hiciste para aumentarte los senos?- pregunto curiosa Luna

- Seguro algún hechizo o…

- ¡Yo no me aumente nada! ¡Hago deportes!

- ¿Cuál?- preguntaron a dúo las jóvenes

- Natación

- ¿Lo juras?- pregunto Ginny

- Claro. Además… mi cuerpo cambio, esta mas definido. Mi mama me dijo que es porque estoy alcanzando la cresta de mi crecimiento.

- Es cierto, vas a alcanzar todo tu desarrollo mágico también.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los muchachos, ellos habían mantenido casi la misma charla pero con mas referencias al cuerpo de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al Colegio se sorprendieron al verlo todo reconstruido, la última imagen que tenían del lugar incluía manchones de sangre y pedazos faltantes.

En Hogwarts las cosas habían cambiado, el Gran Comedor tenia las cuatro mesas dispuestas como siempre pero los alumnos no se ubicaban de la misma forma. Exceptuando a Slytherin, las otras casas se sentaban mezcladas. Los únicos que no podían cambiar de mesa eran los prefectos porque debían recibir a los de primer año. Harry deseaba escuchar lo que diría el sombrero esta vez, anhelaba mucho escucharlo cantar que los problemas estaban lejos, sentía que con eso todos sus temores se desaparecerían.

Ahora la encargada del sombrero era la Prof. Sprout, llego seguida de tiritantes pequeños de 11 y 12 años, esta vez serian muchos los alumnos ingresantes. Coloco al viejo gorro sobre el taburete y se alejo un poco. Esta vez se tomo su tiempo para empezar a cantar:

_Oscuros tiempos hemos pasado,_

_Hogwarts fue tomado,_

_El niño que vivió venció,_

_Y la amistad prevaleció._

_Por eso escúchenme jóvenes estudiantes,_

_La única advertencia de esta canción_

_No hay peor enemigo que el olvido,_

_Recuerden siempre que juntos ganamos,_

_No desmembrados._

_Y aunque hoy los separo,_

_Que solo valga para el Quidditch y el dormir._

_Ahora ponme sobre tus orejas,_

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_Echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!_

Todos aplaudieron con regocijo la canción del sombrero, y pronto muy emocionada la Prof. Sprout llamo a todos los alumnos de 1°. La cena no tubo contratiempos. Hermione observaba de a ratos a Snape. No entendía porque seguía vivo pero le agradaba, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Snape por su parte había observado al trío disimuladamente desde su entrada, ese mismo día, McGonagall le había contado al paso que fue la Insoportable Sabelotodo quien lo había salvado. Tenía que agradecerle, aunque no le agradara nada la idea… Mucho menos el recuerdo que guardaba en su mente...

Flash Back

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus Snape despertó de su inconciencia, recordaba los ojos esmeraldas de Lily… No, eran de su hijo, de Potter. Recordó porque estaba despierto, soñó con ella y Dumbledore… Una segunda oportunidad le dijeron, vive de nuevo…

Al principio su idea era continuar su camino hacia la muerte, ya había cumplido su promesa. No debía nada, solo quería descansar, terminar con su dolor. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el rostro, quería despertar, eso era agradable. Tal vez un poco mas…

_- Estoy vivo_- pensaba desesperado- _estoy vivo…_

Despertó un poco mas de su inconciencia, no podía moverse. Enfoco la vista todo lo que pudo- _Esos ojos son tan calidos…_

Lo único que vislumbraba eran hermosas gotas de miel brillantes, la dueña de esos ojos tenia tanta calidez… Él quería eso…

_- Debo vivir… Yo quiero esos ojos…_

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Había pensado en eso todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, cuando comía, soñaba con encontrar a la dueña de esa mirada y esas manos. Descubrir que le pertenecían a su alumna y encima una Gryffindor… Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a sus aposentos para terminar de preparar la primera clase.

Esa noche Hermione durmió tranquila pero expectante… sentía que ese año seria único.

El 19 de septiembre llego rápidamente, la Sala común de Gryffindor estaba atestada d regalos dirigidos a Hermione Granger. Esa mañana la cumpleañera despertó en medio de una maraña roja de cabello, Ginny quería ser la primera en darle su regalo.

- ¡¡BUENOS DIAS!! Despierta dormilona que hoy es TU día

- Sí, ya voy… ¿Qué?- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- No me digas que me quede dormida, mierda, quería ir a la biblioteca a buscar un hechizo sobre…

- Hermione no te quedaste dormida- la corto la pequeña Weasley

- Pero… ¿Entonces como es que estas despierta antes que yo?- pregunto confundida a modo de respuesta

- Es que hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero ser la primera en darte tu regalo

- Jajaja…Ginny eres tan... No me imagino una amiga mejor que tu… ¡Ahora dame mi regalo!

Ambas jóvenes rieron un buen rato, Ginny había comprado un collar en oro blanco con un dije en forma de dragón con dos relucientes rubys por ojos.

- No puedo aceptarlo Ginny, te debe haber costado una fortuna… Es hermoso pero…

- No puedes decir que no. Nunca tuve dinero para poder hacerle un regalo decente a mis seres queridos y ahora que lo tengo… Eres mi mejor amiga, me devolviste a Harry vivo y a mi estúpido hermano… Te lo mereces… Además, sé que en el mundo muggle la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 18, por lo tanto es una buena excusa para regalarte algo grande…

Las jóvenes se abrazaron y luego de que Ginny obligara a Hermione a arreglarse más de lo normal, bajaron a la sala común, Harry y Ron al parecer habían estado esperando a Hermione porque estaban roncando sonoramente en medio de los regalos.

- ¡WOW!- exclamo sorprendida la Gryffindor ante la cantidad de paquetes- ¿todos son…?

- Sí, todos son para ti, los revisé personalmente- la interrumpió Ginny mientras se preparaba para asustar a los muchachos. Tomo un pequeño frasco y le apunto con su varita haciéndolo estallar.

Harry resbalo de su butaca y quedo sentado en el suelo con los lentes cruzados, Ron se puso de pie y trato de correr pero se tropezó con algunos regalos y cayo al suelo. La risa de las jóvenes los saco de su confusión.

- Como te decía Hermione, algunas secuelas de la batalla son muy graciosas si las usas bien

- ¡Confirmado!- respondió Herm entre risas

Pasados un par de gritos dirigidos a Ginny, los muchachos saludaron a la cumpleañera y le entregaron sus regalos. Harry le regalo una bonita pulsera que combinaba con el collar de Ginny y Ron le obsequio una bonita agenda marroquí con su nombre escrito en árabe.

Se sentaron en medio de los paquetes y ayudaron a Herm a realizar un encantamiento detector de trampas (incluidas pociones de amor) en cada uno. Al terminar, la sala común empezó a llenarse y muchos se sentaron a acompañar a Herm mientras desenvolvía los regalos que habían pasado la prueba. Así que entre varios "Ese es mió", la joven terminó con un montón de túnicas nuevas, joyas semipreciosas y demás objetos.

Durante el desayuno llegaron flores y bombones, invitaciones y más cosas. Hasta que…

- ¡Llega uno grande Herm!- casi grito Ron- Harry atrápalo tú esta vez.

- Uno, dos, tres…- el ojiverde dio un pequeño salto para evitar que el objeto chocara con la mesa

- No realices el encantamiento Ron, yo se de quien es y que es- interrumpió Herm al pelirrojo cuando se disponía mover su varita- Es de mis padres

- ¿Y que es?- pregunto Ginny mirando el paquete sin desenvolver al igual que muchos otros

- Un narguile

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Harry

- ¿Es para comer?- pregunto Ron

- Seguro sirve para ampliar el conocimiento- dijo Luna acercándose mas

- Debe ser una estatua bonita- dijo Ginny con aires de superioridad

- Realmente son un montón de tarados- interrumpió Snape apareciendo de la nada- Supongo Granger que usted sabe que es

- Por supuesto- contesto distraída la sabelotodo- es una pipa de agua, actualmente es muy popular en todo el mundo y se utiliza para fumar una variedad de tabaco oriental…

- Excelente, Granger, como siempre nos ha aburrido a todos con su lección- dijo el sexy profesor ponzoñosamente- supongo que sabe usarlo

- Sí pero…

- La espero esta noche en mi despacho Granger, a las 22 en punto- concluyo Snape retirándose.

A Hermione no se le escapo el fru fru producido por su capa al ondear detrás de el y sin darse cuenta, se encontró siguiendo a su temido profesor con la mirada…

- Hermione, HERMIONE…- gritaron a coro Harry y Ginny para llamar su atención.

- Díganme…- respondió disimulando la castaña

- Si quieres podemos hablar con McGonagall para que no tengas que ir a la oficina de Snape, es tu cumpleaños y…

- No se preocupen, no creo que sea nada importante- respondió la castaña dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba el despacho de Snape- seguro me pondrá a fregar calderos, nada importante.

El resto del día paso normalmente, a la hora del almuerzo, una lechuza atigrada se paro ante Hermione con una nota.

"_Olvide decirle que traiga el narguile, no comente esto con nadie o… Ya sabe las consecuencias."_

_ Prof. Severus Snape_

La castaña miro disimuladamente la mesa de profesores, y por un segundo la mirada oscura del emisor de la nota se cruzo con la suya provocándole un nudo en el estomago que le quito el apetito y la obligo a recordar la piel de su profesor.

La tarde pasó con más regalos y felicitaciones para la joven gryffindor, el sábado siguiente saldrían a Hogsmeade. Faltando 15 min. para las 22, Hermione y Snape se levantaron de sus mesas.

En el camino, la joven paso por el baño y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, no entendía porque pero quería verse bien.

- No debe encontrar ningún error en tu apariencia, por eso debes arreglarte. No puedes darle ninguna excusa para que le quite puntos a Gryffindor- se decía la castaña

Toco la puerta en las mazmorras y al instante Snape abrió, esto le extraño porque generalmente el solo dice "Adelante" desde su escritorio.

- Buenas noches Srta. Granger

- Buenas noches, Profesor.

- Espero haya hecho lo que le pedí.

- Sí, profesor- respondió segura y sin bajar la mirada

- Bien, sígame- Snape toco con su varita un ladrillo oscuro detrás de su escritorio- "Bodas de Sangre"- la pared se movió hacia atrás y se corrió hacia la izquierda- ¿Se va a quedar ahí como tonta o va a seguirme?

- Perdón

- No tiene que pedir perdón por todo Granger, es una palabra que alberga demasiado como para usarla con tal ligereza.

- Tiene razón profesor.

- Como siempre Granger, como siempre.

Luego de caminar un pasillo de al menos 30 mts. llegaron a una habitación con paredes blancas y zócalos en ébano, los muebles de madera oscura contrastaban exquisitamente con los ornamentos plateados. Frente a la chimenea había una alfombra en verde y gris marroquí, con sofás de cuero color blanco grisáceo, dos de una plaza y uno de tres, al medio una mesa ratona. Habían cuatro puertas mas, una llevaba a la habitación, otra al baño, la tercera a una biblioteca y la cuarta al laboratorio privado de Snape.

Hermione quedo fascinada con el lugar, era acogedor y muy bien iluminado, contrario a lo que ella esperaba pues siempre daba sus clases en lugares oscuros y su despacho era bastante oscuro.

- No se sorprenda tanto Srta. Granger, ¿ya termino de examinar mi "casa"?- pregunto clavando su mirada en la joven.

- Eh… Sí…Digo no… Tiene una sala muy bonita, profesor- respondió sonrojada y evitando al hombre

- Era de suponerse, los Slytherins siempre hemos tenido un excelente gusto- contesto haciendo gala de su arrogancia.

Si la castaña hubiera entrado a esa sala antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, no habría reconocido el lugar. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura y estaban húmedas, el lugar era muy frío, habían un par de sillones desgastados y nada más.

Severus Snape entro por una de las puertas, Hermione supuso que era su habitación, luego de 5 min. volvió con una pequeña caja rozada, un tenedor oscuro, y un envoltorio de aluminio.

- Tome asiento Granger, no va a crecer mas por estar de pie- dijo mientras aparecía un almohadón a cada lado de la mesa ratona y tomaba su lugar de espaldas a la chimenea- creo que ubicados así será mas cómodo por la altura de la mesa- dijo con su grave voz- ¿Alguna vez preparo un narguile?

- No, profesor. Observe como lo hacían en un bar en Londres.

- Bien, yo la guiare

- Si, gracias…- contesto confundida mientras colocaba la shisha en medio de los dos.

- Bien, primero toma el tabaco y lo desmenuza colocándolo en círculos en la cerámica, debe evitar tapar los agujeros- Hermione realizaba lo que le indicaba- Bien, llene el botellón de agua hasta la punta de la boquilla de adentro con su varita, un poco mas, perfecto. Ahora se coloca el papel de aluminio sobre la cerámica cubriéndola muy bien, se hacen un par de pinchazos encima de esta forma con el tenedor. Ahora coloque el carbón encima del tenedor y préndale fuego- el mineral se prendió en medio del humo causado por la pólvora- y colóquelo encima del papel, que no quede muy encima, muy bien. Aspire por la boquilla un par de veces hasta que el botellón se llene de humo…- Observo como la joven realizaba con precisión cada movimiento- Listo, ya esta fumando.

- ¡Genial!- exclamo la joven dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a su profesor- Muchas gracias, profesor.

- Es mi deber enseñarle- contesto sin mirarla

- Cereza- susurro entre el humo la gryffindor

- Pensé que este sabor le gustaría

- Jamás habría imaginado que usted…

- No diga nada, en silencio se ve mas bonita.

La joven le pasó la boquilla bastante sonrojada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez. Cambio de tema rápidamente, la siguiente hora hablaron sobre las culturas del medio oriente, las alfombras, etc.

- Gracias profesor.

- No le enseñe nada que no pueda aprender en un libro Granger, ya es tarde, lo mejor será que se retire a su torre.

- Si- guardo el narguile y Snape la guió hacia la salida- Profesor…

- Diga Granger- respondió con un tono cansado que no sentía.

- Gracias, de verdad…- Se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches, Granger- contesto Snape sin dejar de observar el caminar de su alumna hasta que se perdió en una curva.

Cuando Severus entro a su hogar observo la caja de tabaco y los carbones sobre la mesa ratona, olvido decirle que se los llevara. Preparo su ropa de cama en la habitación y se dio un baño caliente en la tina mientras bebía una copa de vino de elfo.

_- Granger ha cambiado mucho, para ser gryffindor tiene muy buen gusto, habría quedado bien en Slytherin de no ser por su estúpida nobleza… Me habría encantado tenerla en mi casa y poder presumir de su inteligencia como Minerva…_- Se levanto de golpe y abrió la ducha- _¡Que carajo hago pensando en esa mocosa! Por Merlín, es una Gryffindor… Como Lily, hija de muggles… Parece ser que me encanta torturarme…_

Salio de la ducha y se puso el pantalón de su pijama, miro un rato la cajita rosa y se coloco su túnica por encima.

En la mañana Hermione se despertó temprano, observaba el techo de la habitación pensando en que ese día les había prometido a sus amigos que fumarían juntos la pipa…

- ¡Oh no!- exclamo sentándose de golpe en su cama- No tengo tabaco, no podremos…- corrió el dosel de su cama y se quedo en silencio mirando su mesita de noche- ¿Y esto?

Sobre el velador había un sobre con un pequeño paquete al lado envuelto en papel de aluminio, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y sonrió al encontrarse con la cajita de tabaco árabe sabor cereza y una tira de 6 carbones. Abrió la carta y leyó:

_Srta. Granger:_

_Estoy seguro de que no tiene tabaco ni carbones, no creo que sus padres hayan recordado enviarle esto. Tómelo como un pequeño obsequio… Y ya sabe… Silencio._

_ S. S._

Se acerco a su escritorio y escribió una pequeña nota en un pergamino, la hechizo y la envió a su destinatario.

A media mañana el grupo se encontró en la sala común y mientras Hermione preparaba el narguile ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos sonreía recordando el día anterior…

La semana pasó sin contratiempos, Snape se portaba como si nada hubiera pasado. El sábado amaneció nublado. Ginny, Luna y Hermione se arreglaban en el baño de prefectos. Debajo de sus túnicas llevaban ropa de baile. En Hogsmeade habían abierto un pub bailable estilo muggle, para que los jóvenes mayores de 17 pudieran bailar como en el Londres nocturno. Hermione se puso unas botas tacón alto con una minifalda y una camiseta rojo brillante que destacaba el colgante y la pulsera que le regalaran Ginny y Harry. Ginny llevaba un pantalón chupin ajustado con una camiseta de mangas ¾ muy escotada color violeta y Luna una pollera sobre las rodillas con un pronunciado tajo del lado derecho y una blusa azul eléctrico.

Severus Snape era el encargado de controlar la salida a Hogsmeade ese día, cuando vio aparecer a Hermione se sonrojo imperceptiblemente al imaginar a la joven con el, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamientos. Los profesores también irían a la disco para controlar un poco a los jóvenes… Mentira, ellos iban por pura curiosidad y diversión pero controlar a los alumnos era muy buena excusa.

En el camino los chicos hicieron bromas y se elogiaron mutuamente, Harry y Ginny estaban muy pegados…

Cuando entraron a la disco quedaron alucinados. Solo Hermione había ido antes a una en Londres. Las paredes tenían dibujos fosforescentes, y las luces de colores cambiaban continuamente, en el centro estaba la barra en color violeta intenso con taburetes rojos. En los costados habían algunas mesas con sofás rojos también. En ese momento se escuchaban orixas, las chicas comenzaron a bailar inmediatamente. Un rato después el lugar estaba repleto.

Hermione se acerco a la barra con los demás, Ginny pidió un cosmopólitan, Luna un toc toc; Harry, ron y Neville pidieron wisky de fuego. Cuando le toco a Hermione pidió dos tequilas "José Cuervo", cuando se disponían a brindar llegaron a la barra McGonagall, Snape y Sprout.

- Vaya, vaya… Que coincidencia… Es una pena que no estemos en le colegio- dijo siseando Snape

- Oh, Severus, déjalos tranquilos… No necesitas que te recuerde tus años de colegio ¿no?- le reprendió McGonagall- Srta. Granger… ¿Va a tomar eso?

- No te lo recomendaría querida a menos de que estés acostumbrada, vas a marearte mucho…- dijo con tono preocupado Sprout

- No se preocupen profesoras, sé lo que hago… Tomo tequila desde los 14…

- Y por lo que veo del bueno ¿no?- en ese momento comenzaron a pasar merengue- Espere y brindamos- le dijo Snape para sorpresa de todos- después de todo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por encontrarme en la casa de los gritos.

Hermione se limito a sonreírle, esperaron a que el barman preparara los tragos de los profesores.

- ¡Por el mundo mágico, libre de Voldy!- exclamo la profesora Sprout provocando al risa de todos

Brindaron y varios miraron a Herm que tomo su tequila bien a la mexicana, sin limón ni sal, al igual que Severus.

- ¿Vamos por el segundo Granger?- dijo el oscuro profesor mientras tomaba el segundo vasito

- Si, profesor

Tomaron el 2° trago e inmediatamente Hermione se dirigió a la pista sonriéndole para empezar a bailar, en ese momento empezaron a pasar reggeton.

La castaña fue seguida por sus amigas, las tres bailaban sensualmente, cada una mirando al objeto de su deseo, Hermione bailaba sola y rechazaba todas las invitaciones. Los chicos las miraban babosos, Neville junto valor e invito a la profesora Sprout que trataba de seguir el ritmo en la barra, al ver esto Harry invito a McGonagall…

Ron y Snape quedaron solos hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta del estado de las orejas de su hermano y lo saco a bailar… Como Sev estaba solo… Hermione se atrevió a acercarse un poco…

- ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo profesor Snape?- sentía que debía salir corriendo velozmente

- Ya que no hay de otra…Deberé bailar con usted Granger

Snape se saco su túnica quedando solo con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca que tenia gemelos de serpiente. Los demás miraron impresionados cuando tomo la mano de la ojimiel, sonó Locura automática y aunque no bailaban muy cerca y no continuaban con las manos tomadas, bailaban muy bien juntos.

Varios alumnos señalaban y cuchicheaban alrededor de las extrañas parejas…Principalmente señalaban al Slytherin.

- Seremos la comidilla del colegio por bastante tiempo.

- Si quiere…

- ¿Alguna vez me ha importado lo que dijeran de mi Granger?

- No, creo…

- Nunca…

- Baila muy bien profesor…

- Como todo lo que hago Granger- dijo levantando una ceja

La joven sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, ese hombre había cambiado mucho pero nunca dejaría de ser un Slytherin.

Un rato después los profesores volvieron al castillo… Lo que no sabían era la áspera sorpresa que los esperaba.


	5. Usted me odia, tu a mi tambien

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas del capi anterior.

**Sev bailando reggeton:** la forma en que l o imagine bailando no es el puro estilo perreo o viva el kamasutra, sino algo mas sensual y elegante. El punto es que quiero mostrarlo a el como es pero con mas amor por la vida.

**Sev y la shisha o narguile:** El es un hombre muy pensante y la shisha es excelente para meditar, al menos yo lo hago y me parecio que iba bien con el por que lo veo como un hombre de mundo, culto, intligente...ups! se me cae la baba.

**Herm y el tequila:** Hermione se parece algo a mi, yo tomo tequila desde los 13 y era un raton de biblioteca. Gente, los ratones de biblioteca sabemos divertirnos tambien.

Bueno, creo que nada mas... Era solo para que se orienten en por donde quiero llevar a los personajes. Sev va a seguir siendo oscuro como siempre pero vamos a sacar la faceta que perdio con Lily, amar.

¡Ahora, a leer!

**Capitulo 5:** **Usted me odia, tú a mí también.**

- No podemos hacer eso Sr. Weasley… ¿Esta completamente seguro de que no puede anularse?

- Segurísimo Ministro.

- ¿En el departamento de Misterios no dijeron nada?

- El error no fue del cáliz, señor…

- Explíqueme entonces como pudo suceder algo tan grave.

- Al parecer una de las plumas comenzó a fallar cuando usted terminaba el conjuro… Y tengo entendido por parte de mi hermano que ese mismo día, camino al colegio, Hermione y Ron cortaron… Creo que fue por eso que justamente ella fuera la única joven que entro en el cáliz.

- El es su profesor… Y… Hermione no se merece algo tan feo…

- Lo sé señor pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

- Y… Minerva va a matarme…

- El resto de la comunidad mágica lo tomo bastante bien…

- Y que esperabas, son brujas solteronas…

- Jajaja… Ejem… Tiene razón señor.

- No entiendo como puedes reír en un momento así…

- Debemos hablar con McGonagall y ellos dos…

El ministro llevaba dos semanas soñando con la directora de Hogwarts mientras lo mataba al mejor estilo de Voldemort… Como auror se había enfrentado a cosas horribles pero imaginarse a Minerva y Severus intentando matarlo… Estaba convencido de que seria peor que enfrentarse a Voldemort sin varita.

- Iremos esta misma noche…

- ¿E..ee..esta noche señor?

- Mientras más rápido hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer… Mas tiempo tendrán para… No lo se… Tal vez tengan tiempo para poder llevarse bien antes de casarse…

Cuatro horas después Kingsley y Persy se encontraban dando vueltas por el despacho de la directora mientras esperaban su regreso de Hogsmeade. Cuando vieron que llegaban por la ventana, necesitaron sentarse y tomar un poco de agua.

En cuanto el Prof. Flitwick le informo a Minerva que la esperaban se apresuro a llegar a su oficina.

- ¡Kingsley! Que agradable verte… Sr. Weasley… ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos

- Buenas noches Minerva… Estamos muy… bien…- contesto pausadamente, la garganta se le había secado

- Se ven un poco pálidos… ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- Prof. McGonagall, lo mejor será que se siente- dijo intentando parecer seguro Percy

- No traigo buenas noticias, no, no es nada sobre Voldemort- añadió ante la cara de horror de la mujer

- Entonces no me imagino nada peor.

- Como bien sabes, hace poco salio una ley de matrimonio

- Si, perfectamente, un par de mis sobrinas tuvieron la gracia de casarse finalmente- contesto sonriente

- Bueno, sucedió algo… Un accidente provocado por una vuelapluma fallada.

- No veo la gravedad del asunto, explícate mejor Shacklebot.

- Cuando hicimos el conjuro sobre el Cáliz Ruby, usamos vuelaplumas que anotaban el nombre de cada mujer soltera mayor de 30 años, una de las vuelapluma comenzó a fallar al final del conjuro y se coló un nombre que no debería haber estado y no hay forma alguna de revertir el encantamiento. Buscamos por todos los medios…

- Kingsley Shacklebot ¿quien es la persona…?

- Hermione Granger- contesto casi en un susurro hundiéndose mas en su butaca

- Creo que no escuche bien, la edad comienza a afectarme ¿Quién dijiste?

- La Srta. Hermione Granger- dijo un poco mas fuerte mirando aterrorizado el rostro de la bruja.

Durante un instante que pareció eterno, Minerva McGonagall permaneció mirando fijamente al ministro, luego a su asistente y de nuevo al ministro. Respiro profundo y cerro los ojos como tratando de despertar de un sueño estúpido. Abrió los ojos y vio que todo seguía igual, movió su mano tensa como garra hasta su varita y fulmino a los asustados hombres con la mirada antes de empezar a gritar y lanzarles maldiciones que los pobres niños (eso parecían en ese momento) esquivaban escondiéndose detrás de mesas, sillas y libros.

- No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas. Es solo una niña. Acaba de cumplir 19 años.

- No fue nuestra culpa realmente, no podíamos saber eso…- un frasco exploto al lado del ministro- Por favor, se razonable.

- ¿RAZONABLE? ¿RAZONABLE?

- Por favor Minerva- en ese momento Albus Dumbledore apareció en su retrato mientras comía un caramelo de limón, otro director tuvo que ayudarlo cuando se atraganto con él al mirar la escena.

- Son un montón… idiotas… estúpidos…- comenzó a decir pausadamente mientras se calmaba un poco, pasando de la furia a la tristeza y la preocupación- Es tan joven…

Kingsley y Percy asomaron un poco la cabeza detrás de una mesita que se cayó dejándolos al descubierto.

- Créeme que puse a todo el ministerio a trabajar para encontrar una solución pero no hay forma alguna… Lo siento tanto, de verdad Minerva.

- Y… ¿Con quien debe casarse?- pregunto una de las directoras que miraba la escena con cara pálida

- Con…- trago saliva sonoramente- Severus Snape

- ¿Es broma?

- Jamás jugaría con algo así querida directora.

McGonagall no decía palabra alguna, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras imágenes de su alumna preferida pasaban por su mente, no podía imaginarla casada con Severus. No porque tuviera algo en contra de el pero… Es que era Snape.

- ¿Y cuando será la boda?- pregunto distraído Albus mientras luchaba con el envoltorio de un caramelo de naranja- Debo pedirle a la Señora Gorda mas caramelos de limón, estos no me gustan tanto…

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en golosinas en una situación así?

- ¿así como?- pregunto sorprendido el anciano

- Así… es… es una niña Albus y Severus es tan contrario a ella… Y ella es tan joven y llena de vida…

- Según mi experiencia, cuando ese cáliz une dos nombres es por algo y siempre ha salido bien.

- Pero Albus…

- No vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada, querida Minerva

- Tienes razón…

- Creo que lo mejor será que se los comuniques lo más pronto posible… Y por el ruido… Creo que los alumnos están llegando.

- Phineas, llama a Severus, dile que es urgente y que traiga con el a Granger, por favor.

- Enseguida, Minerva… Pobre amigo mío, un Slytherin con una Gryffindor, que desgracia…

- Cállate Phineas, y no digas ni una palabra, limítate a lo que te ordene.

- Sí, lo siento…- contesto a regañadientes el retrato mientras desaparecía

- Srta. Granger, acompáñeme por favor.

- Si, profesor- se giro para despedirse de sus amigos- Nos vemos al rato, no se preocupen.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, en un pasillo casi desierto, Severus se atrevió a mirar a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué tendrían que preocuparse sus amigos Granger?

- ¿Qué? No, de nada profesor.

- Esos tontos piensan que podría hacerle algo malo a usted, insensatos.

- Mmmm… Bueno, en realidad piensan que me castiga injustamente.

- Yo nunca la …

- Lo sé profesor, lo se… pero algo tenia que decirles ¿no?- aclaro ante la mirada del hombre- No podía decirles "estuve fumando con el profesor y me la pase muy bien…"

- ¿La paso muy bien conmigo Granger?- la interrumpió el adulto con una ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad

- Sí, profesor…- contesto sin mirarlo y muy sonrojada

- Yo pensé que se había aburrido

- Para nada, es muy entretenido charlar con usted, nunca tengo a nadie para hablar lo que hable con usted, profesor.

Snape la observo el resto del camino en silencio tratando de encontrar algún gesto de burla o de que mentía pero no lo hallo. Si la joven hubiese girado el rostro, habría visto que su adusto profesor tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Finalmente llegaron a la gárgola, luego de pronunciar la contraseña subieron en silencio. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron al encontrar al ministro y su asistente dentro.

- Buenas noches- saludaron a dúo recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de los presentes.

- Severus, Srta. Granger tomen asiento pro favor.

- Gracias- contestaron juntos nuevamente, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en Albus Dumbledore.

- Los llame porque… Es algo tan delicado…

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿algún seguidor…?- pregunto Snape alerta

- No, no es nada de eso- contesto con evidente nerviosismo en la voz el ministro- Ustedes ¿están al tanto de la Ley de Matrimonio?

- Sí- contestaron juntos nuevamente haciendo que Minerva los mirara de nueva cuenta frunciendo un poco el seño.

- Bueno, los nombres que entraron al Cáliz… ejem… Bueno, eran escritos por vuelaplumas fabricadas para eso específicamente.

- ¿Cuál es el punto ministro? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- lo corto Severus impaciente

- Por favor Severus, es importante… Ten paciencia- le indico la directora con la cara pálida

- Este... como decía, cuando estaba finalizando el conjuro, una de esas plumas fallo y escribió un nombre que no debería haber entrado en el sorteo. Verán, todo el ministerio trabajo buscando una solución para evitar lo que deberá suceder pero….No encontramos forma alguna, es un contrato y es imposible romperlo…

- ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias de romper el contrato del que usted habla?- el estado de Hermione era de preocupación extrema, sabia que ese contrato la incluía a ella pero no quería aceptarlo, por la cara de Snape supo que el también sabia lo que pasaba

- Bueno, si no se cumple el contrato establecido por el Cáliz… Ejem… Las personas incluidas en el… perderansumagia…

- Deje de hablar como un niño de 1 año y repita lo que dijo- siseo Snape

- Que… Perderán su magia, se convertirán en squibs…

- ¡Oh! Por Merlín, eso seria terrible…- excalmo Herm.

- Siempre pensé que seria divertido intentar vivir como los muggles pero nunca tuve tiempo para intentarlo- interrumpió Albus con aire soñador

- Por favor, Dumbledore, aun muerto sigues hablando estupideces- el oscuro profesor estaba bastante enojado.

- Por favor, profesores… Y dime Kingsley ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto exactamente y cual es ese contrato específicamente?

- Bueno, deberán casarse… Y como es por un modo no habitual es… bueno, sin posibilidad de divorcio… Y este…- el ministro comenzó a tomar un tono verdoso- Y lo que sucede querida Herm, es que… La persona que entro por error fuiste tu y ahora estas obligada a casarte… con…con…- la joven estaba en silencio y no despegaba la vista del hombre- con tu profesor… con… Snape

- ¿Cómo?- el susodicho no podía creer su suerte… y a pesar de que por un momento se sintió ¿feliz? No pudo evitar sentir pena por la joven, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse con una mierda como el?

- Por favor, Severus… Se razonable… Yo me retiro, Minerva sabe todo… este…

- ¡NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO!- grito la castaña para sorpresa de los demás, podían esperar de todo de ella menos eso- Tu tampoco Weasley…- siseo idéntico a Snape

- Hermione querida…- trato de hablar la rectora

- HERMIONE LAS PELOTAS…- se derrumbo en su asiento y escondió el rostro entre las manos- Tan solo tengo 18 años…

- 19… según el ministerio por el uso del giratiempos- interrumpió Percy al mejor estilo Ronald

- Que importa… Es que esto no es como yo… Merlín… ¿Que haré ahora?

- Srta. Granger yo… Lo siento- titubeo Snape por primera vez

- ¡Me odias! Encima de todo me odias…- grito de nueva cuenta- Por ser Gryffindor, por estudiar mucho… Por todo… Y ahora eres amable conmigo porque te encontré y te salve pero…

- Srta. Granger yo nunca hago nada por obligación- respondió con voz grave y dolida- Y le aseguro que aunque deba lanzarle un Imperio o secuestrar a su familia se casara conmigo, yo no pienso perder mi magia por una mocosa como usted que no vale nada, muchos menos siendo una Gryffindor

- ¡Severus por favor! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera?- McGonagall estaba impresionada por la estupidez de su compañero de trabajo y porque nunca lo había oído usar ese tono

Snape se retiro dando un portazo, Hermione lloro con mas fuerza, Dumbledore seguía luchando con el envoltorio, Kingsley cavilaba si debía renunciar a ser Ministro, Percy se avergonzó por el, el ministro, Snape, Granger, Dumbledore y McGonagall, no entendía como había ido a parar a una situación tan cómica, trágica y dramática.

Madame Pomfrey llego al despacho con una poción para dormir sin sueños y un calmante para McGonagall. La castaña se durmió instantáneamente, esa noche dormiría en la casa de la jefa Gryffindor. Kingsley dejo las cláusulas del matrimonio sobre el escritorio y se retiro junto a Percy, Pomfrey avisaría a Harry que la castaña había salido a ver a sus padres. Finalmente Minerva volvió a su despacho.

- Albus… Esto es terrible…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella es tan joven y Severus… Es cierto, la odia…

- Parece ser querida Minerva que no has aprendido nada de nuestro querido amigo en estos últimos tiempos…

- Se mas claro Albus, lo ultimo que necesito son metáforas o adivinanzas.

- Severus no odia a Hermione, tampoco la quiere pero… No es un monstruo, ¿como reaccionarias tú si el hombre al que le dicen que debe casarse contigo empieza a llorar histérico como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo?

- Deja de justificarlo…

- El trato de ser amable, y eso es sumamente extraño en el… Además, debe traerle malos recuerdos…

- ¿Malos…? Oh, si… Lily Potter, hija de muggles y Gryffindor… ¿Crees que cumpla con lo que le dijo a Granger?

- No… pero Severus necesita que hables con el… Aunque te maldiga debes hacerlo…

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, seria lo mejor… No es bueno que continúe cavilando el supuesto asco que la joven siente por el.

- Si… Mañana me dedicare a Granger y a esto… Esto no pinta nada bien…

- Yo creo que si…- termino el retrato mientras se perdía por su marco

- Viejo loco…- susurro McGonagall mirando el lienzo vació

- Te oí perfectamente Minerva- contesto la voz del susodicho desde algún lado

La directora se sonrojo y se metió apresurada en su chimenea para perderse en medio de las flamas verdes.

Severus Snape bajo casi corriendo las escaleras de caracol, en le camino maldijo todo lo que vio.

- Esa Gryffindor… Son todas iguales… Son… tan… tan… Maldita mocosa…

Llego a su casa y busco una botella de vino elfo, se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y encendió un puro. Recordó a Lily… Recordó cuando la llamo sangre sucia y la perdió para siempre, recordó su voz diciéndole que tenía una segunda oportunidad.

- Vaya segunda oportunidad la que me han dado… Otra Gryffindor, una mocosa… Estudiosa, bondadosa… Muy parecida a Lily... Algo más agresiva debo admitir… Esta vez yo me quedo con la mujer de mis deseos pero sin su amor… Esta segunda oportunidad parece haber sido obra del Señor Oscuro… ¡Malditos! Todos son unos...

La chimenea se encendió con fuego verde dando paso a Minerva.

- Que bueno encontrarte despierto Severus- dijo secamente a modo de saludo

- ¿Qué deseas ahora? ¿También debo casarme con Potter?

- No pero debemos hablar sobre tu futura esposa.

- Ella no quiere casarse conmigo- dijo con amargura pero manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo

- Tampoco creo que este dispuesta a perder su magia- contesto con perspicacia la mujer

- Es una Gryffindor.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa eso?

- Desde…- sabia que se refería a Lily

- Nunca te ha importado, querido. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- ¿Crees que te odia?

- No, no lo creo. Es evidente, Granger siempre se caracterizó por ser muy obvia con sus sentimientos.

- Ella no te odia.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto prestando verdadera atención por primera vez durante la charla

- Porque ella dijo que tu la odiabas, no ella a ti. Además… Siempre ha tratado de impresionarte en tus clases… Si te odiara no le importaría.

- Me ve como su profesor, por supuesto que desea los halagos de todo el cuerpo de enseñanza.

- No, le importo muy poco que Trelawney la llamara… Mmmm… Bueno, el asunto es que no le importo. Que tú apreciaras su esfuerzo en cambio…

- ¡Se puso histérica Minerva! Cuando le dijeron que debía casarse conmigo- exclamo exasperado con voz áspera

- ¿Qué esperabas Severus?- esta vez fue ella quien levanto la voz- Tiene 18, 19 años… Va a casarse de una manera que nunca imagino. Granger puede ser muy madura pero sigue siendo una jovencita que sueña con casarse enamorada, vestida de blanco junto al hombre que ama ¿Cómo esperabas que tome la noticia?

- Podría haber disimulado su desencanto- siseo furioso

- Ella, como bien dijiste antes, no es una maestra en ocultar sus emociones, vivió cosas que aun yo nunca enfrente. ¿Alguna vez se quejo de tener que dejar todo para salvar al mundo mágico?

- PUDO NEGARSE A HACERLO

- ¿Y dejar a sus amigos? ¿Permitir que el mundo que ama se desintegre?

- No me interesa- siseo- Vete inmediatamente- pronuncio lentamente las silabas conteniendo la rabia que lo llenaba mientras le daba la espalda a la mujer

- Esta bien, me iré… Recuerda que la vida, Dios, te dio una segunda oportunidad… No la desaproveches.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció en el torbellino de llamas verdes. Sus últimas palabras resonaban en los oídos del hombre. Tomo una poción para dormir y se recostó en el sofá, no tenia ganas ni fuerzas para ir hasta su cama.

Ahora si els contesto a sus reviews:

**Lunnaris:** ¿Que tal? Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas! Gracias por leerme

**PandoraSnapeB19:** Intente no demorar mucho, es que casi no estoy en casa. Gracias pro leerme!

**Mira Black-Lupin:** las aclaraciones las deje arriba. Espero ahora si puedas imaginarlo como yo, gracias por leerme!

**Neran:** Luego de las aclaraciones te lo imaginas un poco mejor? Que tal la sorpresa? Y faltan un par mas...muajajaja(risa malvada)

**animmegirl:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero seguir leyendote por aqui!

**Cleoru Misumi:** Si, bodas de sangre me parece qu va con Snape por lo tragica que es la historia, ademas me encanta Lorca. Me alegra que te gustara el capi! Espero seguir leyendo historias tuyas! Besos

**lupinablack:** Hello! Muchas gracias por tu review! Voy a tardar menos ne actualizar, lo prometo.

**dulceysnape:** Yo con sus fru fru me vuelvo loca, imaginate bailando...XD... Espero seguirte viendo por aqui. Besos.


	6. El dichoso contrato

_Ya sé que algunos quieren matarme pero bueno, tuve muuuchos problemas para publicar este capitulo. Primero se me pierde y tengo que volver a escribirlo, despues me quedo sin pendrive por l o que tuve que usar los antiguos diskettes y ninguno funcionaba bien. Buneo, el asunto es que aqui esta el nuevo capi._

_Este va dedicado a una gran gran amiga de Venezuela, **Mary**, este va para vos. Tambien en honor a una exelente escritora, **LadyGrayson**, que me emociona durante las tardes con sus profundas historias._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alientan mucho:_

**lunnaris- Si, McGonagall es muy temperamental cuando se trata de sus alumnos, principalmente de la mejor. Ahora tenemso algunas cosas que descubrir de ella. Besos.**

**little-angel77- Hay que entender a la castaña, recuerda que ella aun n o sabe que siente algo por el. Ahora vamso a ver como va evolucionando eso.**

**dulceysnape- me rei mucho con tu coment, ya vas a ver como ella termina pensando lo mismo.**

**LunaticaRemsie- Espero sigas disfrutando de mi historia, aun quedan algunas exentricidades muy raras.**

**Wixi- Prometo intentar n o tardar tanto, pronto voy a tener pendrive nuevo. Espero este capi te guste.**

**lupinablack- Si, esa escena la soñe, y soñe algunas cosillas mas que pronto van a estar por escrito. Pobre d mi, si sigo asi voy a tener que dormir en agua fria.**

**animmegirl- Si pero bueno...El hasta unos dias atras no le mostro el mas minimo respeto, falta u n tiempito para que se enteren todos pero mientras... Muajajaja...(risa malvada)**

**DarkReginaB19- Si, pero a Herm muy pronto le van a salir dientes nuevo y pobre SEV...**

**lula loca- Me alegra que te guste! Espero seguir viendote por aqui!!**

**Capitulo 6: El Dichoso Contrato**

Era domingo, todos los estudiantes dormían placidamente y Hermione no era la excepción. A su lado, Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts, observaba a la joven con atención.

- Espero esta calma dure un poco mas para ti…- pensó la mujer con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué esa cara Minerva?- pregunto Albus Dumbledore desde un retrato de los prados de Escocia.

- ¿Por qué crees?- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Conociéndote, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua.

- ¡¿Vaso de agua?!- exclamo levantando las cejas tan alto que casi se perdían en su cabellera- No puedo creer que me digas eso, esto es una tormenta, no un vaso de agua. Severus va a hacerle la vida imposible, me fue imposible razonar con el.

- No debes pensar así querida Minerva, estoy convencido de que este par sabrá manejarse… Y según sé… Con final feliz- concluyo sonriente como si se le acabara de presentar una hermosa película romántica.

- Solo tu puedes creer algo así, son tan diferentes…- se hundió un poco mas en la butaca y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos- Siento tanta pena por ella…

- No son tan diferentes… Son tercos, inteligentes… Y estoy seguro que se parecen en muchas cosas o bien de alguna forma son polos opuestos o…

- Ni tú lo sabes Albus- lo corto alejándose hacia la habitación de la castaña.

En ese momento, Hermione, que dormía boca abajo, se giro y abrió los ojos, observo el techo un momento. Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente provocándole una jaqueca insoportable obligándola a cerrar fuerte los ojos de nueva cuenta.

- Sabia que esto sucedería querida, tómate esto- la directora le paso un frasquito azulado.

- Gracias…- susurro luego de beber su contenido y recostándose otra vez- ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

- Tienes que decidir que hacer. Recuerdas todo claramente ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿Qué es lo que dijo el Prof. Snape?

- Bueno, el se sintió bastante…

- ¿Ofendido por mi reacción? Lo sé, lo note en sus palabras.

- Exacto. El quiere que se casen, no desea perder su magia.

- Yo tampoco- contesto con firmeza mientras cavilaba sus opciones.

- Entonces…- pregunto con una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y sorpresa.

- Supongo que nos casamos pero antes debemos hablar- la sola idea aterraba a la joven- Esto es extraño.

- Lo sé, querida, ¿quieres que te traiga el contrato nupcial?

- Sí, ¿el tiene el suyo?- pregunto con cansancio

- Sí, se lo entregue anoche después de dormirte. Hermione, durante estos días quiero que te mantengas aquí, hasta que las cosas estén bajo control.

- Claro, me va a venir bien… Necesito pensar.

- Estoy segura de eso- la mujer miraba a Hermione esperando que se rompiera a llorar, no podía creer que estuviera tan firme en su decisión, sabia que era madura pero no tanto- Tienes libertad para moverte a tu gusto por aquí.

- Gracias.

La mujer se retiro, debía hablar con los amigos de Hermione y atender sus asuntos. Apenas estuvo segura de estar sola, la castaña comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas. No podía creer su suerte, recordó los últimos días, los encuentros con su profesor… Ella estaba convencida de que eran por lo que había hecho pero el lo negó.

- ¿Me odia? Detesta a Harry… Por supuesto a mí también… Esto no se trata del colegio… Es mi vida… ¡Mierda!- estaba furiosa, se sentía frustrada, no sabia que hacer ni por donde comenzar- Si tan solo pudiera hablar con el… Tal vez no sea tan malo como parece, si establecemos pautas para convivir supongo que podremos llevar una vida tranquila. El me necesita y yo a el, ambos queremos tener nuestra magia- caminaba en círculos por al habitación pensando en voz alta, parecía que finalmente podría contenerse, parecía…- Pero el me odia, me ha detestado siempre… Yo… tengo… que ser fuerte…- callo de rodillas en medio de la sala abrazándose sola mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Tan ocupada estaba con sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Severus Snape entro a la habitación.

Ella se aferro a los brazos firmes que la rodearon, no sabia de quien eran pero necesitaba ese abrazo. Aspiro como pudo el aroma que le llegaba, olía a bosque, a tierra mojada… Aspiro de nuevo y sintió el perfume de un hombre, no un chico… Un hombre. Y se abrazo mas fuerte, necesitaba sentirse protegida. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo frío y sintió la tibia cama que acababa de dejar bajo su espalda, el trato de soltarse pero ella no lo permitió.

- Por favor, si no me suelta luego no podré enderezarme sin sentir dolor.

La grave y sedosa voz le llego lentamente, inmediatamente se soltó de quien le había provocado tan grande sentimiento de bienestar para mirar al rostro de piel cetrina que la observaba imperito. Lo ultimo que quería era que el la observara en ese estado. Intento disimular un poco pero ya era tarde.

- No lo escuche llegar, profesor. Disculpe por…- intento decir

- ¿Qué le dije sobre pedir perdón a cada rato?

- Que no lo hiciera, profesor.

- ¿Entonces?- sabia que ella quería mostrarse fuerte ante el, sabia que quería parecer segura pero aunque lo intentara, el sabia como se sentía.

Esa mañana Severus Snape se despertó temprano y, luego de una reconfortante ducha, se ocupo de preparar sus clases del día siguiente. Necesitaba un poco de normalidad antes de ponerse de lleno al asunto de su boda. Si lo pensaba bien, no le desagradaba la idea de casarse con Granger, después de todo, si no hubiera reaccionado tan impetuosa el estaría intentando conquistarla. Ahora debía hacerlo pero al revés, primero casarse y después conquistarla.

- ¡Carajo Severus! ¿En que demonios estás pensando?- reacciono a sus extraños pensamientos- Lo único que faltaba ahora, una esposa que me deteste. Linda vida la mía… Además, ni siquiera se si va a aceptarme.

Luego de cavilar sus siguientes pasos, se dirigió a la Dirección, sabia que ella estaba ahí y que Minerva no estaba. Aun no había leído el contrato. Tal vez podrían hacerlo a la par para ponerse de acuerdo… Tal vez si intentaba ser amable con ella, podría convencerla.

Al entrar en la habitación observo que los destrozos de la noche habían desaparecido y todo se encontraba como nuevo, rodeo el escritorio y siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasadizo en dirección a la casa de McGonagall. Apenas abrió la puerta escucho la inconfundible voz de su alumna. Se acerco un poco mas a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, escucho sus palabras. Siempre intentando buscarle el lado bueno, era bastante optimista para su gusto, le recordaba un poco a Dumbledore. El corazón se le estremeció cuando la escucho llorar, recordó a Lily alejándose dolida de él cuando la insulto por sus estúpidos "amigos", recordó que esta era su segunda oportunidad… Esta vez, debía hacer las cosas diferentes. Antes de dar el primer paso sintió el miedo invadiendo su cuerpo, la observo largo rato. El cabello de la muchacha caía como una cascada brillante sobre sus piernas largas. Mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrarse abrazado a ella y calmándola no solo para poder a hablar sino con necesidad urgente.

Los ojos miel lo miraban con sorpresa, los negros de el la miraban con una calma que no sentía. Ella se disculpo y el la reprendió. Era increíble como podía pedir perdón tantas veces seguidas y por estupideces.

- Si no le molesta mucho Granger, me gustaría que hablemos sobre que hacer y el contrato.

- Esta bien, profesor- contesto la castaña intentando limpiarse la cara.

- Tome esto- le tendió un pañuelo de seda blanca con una S en verde brillante muy bien delineada- Creo que si vamos a hablar lo mejor seria que se cubra un poco mas.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que solo traía una camiseta gris y unos boxers apretados, intento taparse un poco con la sabana pero tiro los papeles. Mientras Severus se había girado y buscaba en un ropero.

- Creo que es lo único que hay por aquí- dijo dejando de revolver y sacando una larga bata a cuadros escoceses- Espero no le moleste usar algo tan… Viejo…

- No…- tomo la prenda y se la puso velozmente- No esperaba visitas a estas horas.

- Evidentemente Granger ¿Ya desayuno?- pregunto con indiferencia buscando algo para sentarse.

- No, acabo de despertar y la hora del desayuno ya paso- tenía la cabeza gacha observando el pañuelo.

- Eso no importa- trono los dedos eh inmediatamente apareció Kreacher- Buenos días Kreacher, trae zumo de calabaza, cereal, leche fresca, miel y una manzana.

- Si, señor. ¿Desea algo más?

- Trae algo de ropa de la Srta. Granger, y un café torrado intenso con una tostada para mi, por favor- había olvidado que el tampoco desayuno.

Kreacher desapareció con un "pop" dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- ¿Porque me mira así?- pregunto levantando una ceja al notar la intensa mirada de la castaña- ¿No pedí a su gusto?

- No estoy de acuerdo con la esclavización elfina y…

- Es su trabajo y debería plantearse de nuevo ese tema. Además yo no lo trate como un esclavo.

- Es cierto- observo el rostro cetrino en busca de alguna burla pero no encontró nada- y pidió bien mi desayuno, es lo que suelo comer.

- Lo sé. Ahora… Srta. Granger, las amenazas que le hice anoche, lo que dije fue un simple desliz emocional.

- Lo sé, yo siento mucho…

- No, no se disculpe, estamos iguales. Leamos el contrato antes de decidir algo.

- Si, es razonable.

En ese momento Kreacher llego con el desayuno y la ropa de ella, Severus tomo la bandeja de manos del elfo y ayudo a Hermione a acomodarse, provocando que ella se estremeciera al sentir de nuevo su perfume.

- Bueno, yo leeré cada cláusula y la discutiremos.

- Ok- respondió distraída, cuando tuvo el desayuno adelante se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

- Perfecto.

_El matrimonio deberá realizarse dentro de los 3 meses de la fecha en que se recibió la notificación._

- Entonces, debemos casarnos antes de las 23 el 27 de diciembre- dijo la castaña sin mirar a su receptor.

- Exacto, creo que si nos casamos deberíamos hacerlo antes de navidad por cualquier contratiempo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

_Se dará por sentado el matrimonio luego de la primera relación sexual. La pareja deberá mantener relaciones una vez por semana mínimo, estando prohibida la utilización de cualquier hechizo, poción o conjuro anticonceptivo. Tampoco los medios naturales. Esta cláusula se extenderá hasta el nacimiento del primer hijo._

Hermione casi se atraganta con el cereal y Severus tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Veo que usted no se parece mucho a Weasley- la situación era muy incomoda APRA ambos.

- ¿Ron? No, para nada… _sexo con Snape… ni siquiera se me cruzo como fantasía el sexo con un profesor…_

- Me refería a la Srta. Weasley.

- Ah, bueno pues no lo se… No tengo experiencia.

- Veo que además es virgen.

- Si…Esto es demasiado surrealista…

- Cierto pero se supone que el programa es para repoblar el mundo mágico, no debería extrañarle que existan este tipo de cláusulas.

- No quiero tener hijos aun, esperaba poder recibirme y estudiar algo mas antes de tener hijos, estando casada seria posible pero con hijos…

- No dice nada de métodos muggles. Podemos… Es decir, usted puede tomar alguna cosa muggle.

- O usted puede usar condones- respondió distraída.

- ¿Qué son los condones?- pregunto con el seño fruncido ante la idea de no conocer algo que su alumna si.

- Es una funda ajustable de látex, es elástica y se coloca alrededor del pene cuando esta erecto antes de la penetración. Forma una barrera física que evita que los espermatozoides lleguen al ovulo, al igual que la mayoría de las ETS. Viene en diferentes colores y generalmente son lubricados para facilitar la pene…- la joven cayo en la cuenta de que estaba dando una lección de educación sexual a su profesor…- Jajajajajaja…. Estallo en risas histéricas ante la situación.

- A mi no me parece cuestión de risa el no saber eso, después de todo crecí en el mundo mágico en mi adolescencia y aquí las ETS casi no existen por las pociones- se defendió Snape bastante molesto.

- No me río de eso, disculpe profesor, no quise ofenderlo.

- No me ofendí.

- Bueno- bufo con algo de fastidio tratando de calmarse- me río de la situación tan extraña, solo eso.

- Bueno, en caso de casarnos ¿Que haremos?

- Usar preservativos, no me agrada la idea de tomar pastillas.

- Las pastillas me parecen más efectivas, además no quiero usar una goma en mí.

- Ni siquiera sabe el nivel de eficacia- contesto molesta

- ¿Cuál es el nivel?

- 84 condón y 94 pastillas.

- Las pastillas con mas eficaces entonces.

- Si.

- Entonces pastillas, la más interesada es usted.

- Un mes pastillas y un mes condón.

- Dos meses pastillas y un mes condón.

- No.

- Si.

- No- lo observo fijamente, una guerra de miradas… Aunque el no la observaba así, decidió que era una buena oportunidad para volver a ver sus ojos como la primera vez en la casa de los gritos. Ella sin darse cuenta se perdió en la mar profunda que eran sus ojos.

- No pienso ceder- dijo luego de unos minutos.

- Tarde o temprano lo hara, mientras tanto, acepto.

_No esta permitido el divorcio, ni la separación. La infidelidad será castigada con la merma del poder mágico._

- ¿Alguna vez fue infiel?- pregunto con dureza

- Nunca estuve casado o en una relación seria. Igual, no pienso serlo. Cuando asumo un compromiso lo cumplo.

- Perfecto. Yo tampoco pienso serlo ni lo fui.

- Lo se, es una Gryffindor y amiga de Potter.

- No por ser Gryffindors somos santos, además ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Que usted es demasiado noble.

- Y usted también tiene algo de Gryffindor.

- No me insulte por favor- contesto ponzoñoso

- Creo que debemos agregar un par de cláusulas o esto será imposible.

- Depende de usted.

- Y de usted también, se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo.

- Nunca lo hice.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo o no me caso. Prefiero no tener magia a ser infeliz toda mi vida- respondió molesta, con los ojos brillando.

- Esta bien pero no llore de nuevo por favor- le gusto el brillo de furia que cruzo por los ojos de la joven, la determinación. Pero no quería que llorara, le molestaba y lo hacia sentir extraño.

- ¿Por qué es tan…?- intentando serenarse.

- Amargo, arisco, ponzoñoso, frío… ¿Se me olvido algo? Si, Slytherin- lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, arruinando las cosas.

- Exactamente.

- Tratare de cambiar un poco eso pero no me agradan las demostraciones de afecto publicas.

- A mi tampoco.

- Perfecto. Estamos de acuerdo en todo parece.

- Si… Entonces…Aun no sé que hacer.

- No espere que le ruegue Granger- contesto cortante

- No espero eso, profesor. Yo… Necesito saber… ¿Alguna vez podrá sentir cariño por mi? ¿Será todo el tiempo un trato frío con encuentros sexuales obligados? Yo… Siempre soñé casarme de otra manera…- su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que luchaba por contener.

- No la odio- debía juntar toda su fuerza para decirle lo que debía, sabia que tenia que conquistarla.

- ¿Cómo?- estaba sorprendida

- Nunca la odie Srta. Granger. Sencillamente debía guardar las apariencias. Y no hace mucho, comencé a verla diferente, tal vez porque ahora soy libre. Y si usted lo permite, me gustaría conquistarla.

- Yo…- miro sus ojos, se dejó llevar una vez mas a esa oscuridad y de repente no le parecieron tan oscuros como antes había un pequeño brillo nuevo en ellos, un poco e tristeza tal vez… pero sintió la franqueza con que el hablaba y sintió que esas tardes no habían sido por haberlo salvado- Esta bien. Vamos a intentarlo.

- Gracias, Srta. Granger- casi sonríe, pero llevaba tanto tiempo si n hacerlo que sintió los músculos tiesos, se levanto de la silla, tomo la mano de la castaña con suavidad y deposito un pequeño beso para retirarse- La veré en la cena si esta de acuerdo, cuando todos estén en sus torres, la espero en mi casa. La contraseña de esta semana es "Oportunidad".

- Si, me encantaría- la piel en su mano quemaba, la manera en que la trataba le provocaba conocerlo más.

- Sin uniforme, vístase como guste.

- Muy bien.

- Hasta la noche- se despidió.

- Hasta la noche.

Albus Dumbledore volaba por los retratos buscando a la directora ganándose varios insultos y miradas curiosas. La directora salía de la torre Gryffindor y se dirigía a una reunión de profesores para plantear la situación, donde obviamente Snape no estaría.

- ¡Minerva! Traigo las noticias que me pediste- dijo con un brillo particular en sus ojos

- Yo no te pedí nada- contesto con indiferencia McGonagall

- No importa, es mi deber proteger el colegio.

- Bonita excusa para andar de chusma, no cambias…- contesto con resignación Minerva.

- Bueno, si no quieres saber, como te vi tan preocupada- Dumbledore hacia gestos teatrales exagerados- Me iré, no te diré nada, suerte en la reunión.

- Ya viniste hasta aquí, ahora dímelo- la impaciencia se apoderaba de ella, si hay algo que no toleraba era quedarse con la duda.

- Bueno, ya que insistes…- señalo un aula con un único cuadro dentro.

- Por favor señores, vayan a visitar algún lugar- dijo bruscamente a los ocupantes del cuadro que jugaban Gobstones- Habla, rápido.

- Bueno, cuando te fuiste Severus fue a ver a Hermione- ante la cara de espanto de McGonagall- No, no… no paso nada malo, por el contrario.

- ¿Cómo?- ahora si estaba sorprendida

- Ella estaba llorando, el la consoló y discutieron sobre el contrato- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción.

- ¿Qué Severus hizo que? Me parece que deberías ir a ver al oculista del 6° piso Albus.

- No, gracias. La última vez casi tienen que pintarme el ojo de nuevo.

- Bueno, ¿eso era todo?- pregunto con impaciencia

- Si, si no me crees, eso es todo.

- así que hay algo mas, habla de una vez, ve a hacerte el interesante con Phineas.

- Phineas no me gusta. Pero bueno… Severus le pidió a Hermione conquistarla, una oportunidad y van a cenar esta noche en su casa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ella no le dio su respuesta aun?

- No, dijo que prefería perder su magia a ser infeliz toda su vida.

- Muy sensata.

- Y tengo algo mas- sus ojos parecían llenos de diamantes por la emoción.

- ¡Habla!

- Severus esta enamorado.

- ¿De quien? Esto será catastrófico, va a casarse con ella estando enamorado de alguien mas, debemos impedir la boda si deciden casarse- hablaba apresuradamente dando vueltas por la habitación mientras Albus la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si me dejaras terminar…- la directora seguía murmurando para si- MINERVA MCGONAGALL

- ¿Qué sucede? No me interrumpas…

- De Hermione- dijo retomando la calma

- ¿Qué cosa con Hermione?

- Está enamorado de Hermione- término con una sonrisa triunfal al lograr que Minerva se quedara sin palabras (pocos lo lograban).

- No puede ser… ¿Estas seguro?- no sabia como reaccionar, todo parecía demasiado extraño, primero Severus se tiene que casar y se comporta amable con Hermione, después resulta que esta enamorado…su mente se paralizo por un segundo- Se repite la historia.

- ¿Qué? No lo creo, esta vez es diferente.

- Nada de esto fue casualidad, lo sabias- Albus Dumbledore le guiño un ojo.

- Creo que me iré a buscar a la Señora Gorda, se me acabaron los caramelos.

- Albus…- ya era tarde estaba sola en la habitación.

Minerva se dirigió a la reunión con la tranquilidad que le robaron la noche anterior, aun no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero ahora estaba segura de que ese Cáliz odioso, como solía llamarlo ahora, si funcionaba.

Los profesores llevaban más de 20 min. esperándola y estaban muy inquietos, una reunión en domingo con solo un par de horas de aviso no era normal. Cuando la directora entro los murmullos se apagaron para saludarla.

- Minerva, falta Snape- interrumpió la Prof. Vector.

- Él no asistirá a esta reunión porque lo que trataremos ahora esta relacionado a el- los profesores intercambiaron miradas curiosas- Todos están enterados de la resolución ministerial de matrimonios arreglados por el Cáliz Ruby ¿verdad?- todos asintieron a la vez que los mas rápidos pusieron cara de sorpresa- bueno, el nombre del Prof. Snape salio sorteado- espero a que todos terminaran de exclamar con tedio- Ocurrió una falla en el proceso y el nombre de la Srta. Granger también salio sorteado- en este punto los profesores no podían contener sus comentarios y todos empezaron a hablar apresuradamente entre ellos- Pero si son mas cotillas que Albus- pensó crispada la rectora- SILENCIO…Gracias, por lo tanto el Prof. Snape y la Srta. Granger deberán casarse o perder su magia, esto es secreto. No pueden andar comentándolo por los pasillos ni cerca de los cuadros. El alumnado no debe enterarse. En caso de que se casen, solo lo sabrán los mas allegados a la…- dudo sobre el nombre que debía darle al extraño dúo- pareja, y aun casados se mantendrá en secreto para n o causar mucho revuelo en el colegio y así permitir que la Srta. Granger pase su último año como debe ser.

- ¿Seguirá durmiendo en su torre si se casan?- pregunto Pomfrey

- No, ya inventaremos algo con respecto a eso. El contrato indica que deben vivir juntos- dijo seria, la verdad no se había detenido a pensar en los detalles.

- Espero podamos hacerle una despedida de soltera a Granger, hace tanto que no asisto a una- exclamo Sprout con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Si! A Severus tampoco le vendría mal una noche de juerga- anuncio Hagrid.

- ¿No les preocupa en lo absoluto?- pregunto Minerva sorprendida por como habían tomado al noticia.

- ¿Por qué estarlo? Es una boda no un funeral- contesto Sybill Trelawney.

- En el transcurso de mi vida y enseñando runas aprendí que nada es casualidad en esta vida- contesto la Prof. Vector- Además, hace una hora, cuando venia hacia aquí con Hagrid y Filius nos cruzamos con Snape y se veía radiante- los dos aludidos asintieron.

- Tienen razón pero por favor, no sean demasiado efusivos, después de todo, Severus sigue siendo Severus. No les hablen del tema hasta que yo les avise que decidieron.

Cuando Snape abandono la habitación, Hermione termino de tomar su desayuno y comenzó a llamar a Kreacher, pasados unos minutos el elfo apareció a sus espaldas dándole un susto. Luego de la batalla, a Kreacher no le importaba que Hermione no fuera sangre limpia.

**Gracias por leerme! Hasta el proximo capi!!**

**DanySnape**


	7. Tal Vez

**Eileen Prince Snape, addiction4snape, dulceysnape, Lady Grayson, karyn1, lupinablack, lunnaris, hermione sander, Melliza, little-angel77, zuoteyu, Cleoru Misumi y Wixi**

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviws, realmente sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a crecer y me dan animos. Se que tardo en actualizar pero por favor tengan paciencia, yo no voy a dejar por nada del mundo esta historia, tal vez tarde un poco pero va a a tener su final. Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo de ERE. Con cariño, DanySnape

**Capitulo 7: Tal vez**

- ¿Alguien vio a Hermione hoy?- pregunto Ginny mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga por el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo.

- No, siempre se levanta primero que nadie aunque sea domingo y se encierra en la biblioteca- contesto Ron mientras se sobaba el estomago por el feliz atracón que se había dado.

- Oh, es que tengo que hablarle y no la vi por ninguna parte, tampoco en el desayuno y es un poco extraño, no puede ser que halla llegado antes que nosotros al Gran Comedor.

- Cierto- murmuro con el ceño fruncido Harry, abrió su mochila y rebusco unos momentos para luego sacar un pergamino viejo- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!- inmediatamente empezó a aparecer el mapa de Hogwarts.

Juntaron las cabezas para buscar a Herm en el mapa pero en vano porque ninguno pudo encontrarla.

- ¿Qué es eso Potter?- pregunto una voz a la espalda de los jóvenes a sus espaladas provocando que saltaran.

- Nada, profesora- dijo dándose vuelta Harry poniendo a sus espaldas el mapa- Travesura realizada- susurro.

- No importa, ahora hay algo más importante. Quiero que vengan a mi despacho en una hora. Es muy importante- dio media vuelta y se alejo.

- Extraño…- murmuro Ron volviendo a concentrarse en un pastel de jamón y queso.

- Harry, ¿tendrá que ver con Hermione? ¿Habrá sucedido alguna cosa con ella?- la angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de al pelirroja, en ese momento su expresión hacia notar aun mas el parecido con su madre.

- No lo sé, no te angusties, tal vez hay tenido que salir del colegio para ver a sus padres o alguna cosa así- abrazo a la pelirroja y deposito un beso en su frente.

Hermione almorzaba en compañía de Kreacher, el elfo no dejaba que su vaso estuviera vació. Y le sirvió, tal como Snape ordeno, todo lo que ella quisiera. Pidió "Niños Envueltos", un par de empanadas árabes, hidromiel y su shisha.

- Kreacher…

- Diga señorita, ¿desea alguna cosa mas?

- No, gracias. Es que no tengo nada de ropa aquí. ¿Podrías traerme la capa de invisibilidad de Harry? No debe darse cuenta de que no esta. Avísale a la Prof. McGonagall que saldré un rato a buscar unas cosas y tomar aire fresco.

- De inmediato, señorita- el elfo desapareció con un sonoro ¡Crack! Y volvió 10 min. después con la capa.

- Gracias, Kreacher- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud y se cubrió con la capa.

Tal como se imagino, casi todos los estudiantes estaban en el lago o en sus salas comunes y no le costo mucho llegar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Paso con algo de dificultad a través de la atestada sala y subió hasta su cuarto, una vez trabada la puerta se quito la capa.

Paso la vista alrededor decidiendo que llevar con ella. McGonagall le dijo que se quedara en su casa durante los próximos días. Entonces necesitaba varias mudas. Puso todo en un bolso y recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

- ¡La cena!- había olvidado que era esa misma noche, busco largo rato en su ropero. Acomodo todo y cerro el bolso.

- Kreacher- llamó.

- Diga señorita.

- Lleva esto a mi habitación en casa de McGonagall. Yo iré a nadar.

- Si, señorita- el elfo desapareció dejando sola a la castaña.

En el camino hacia el séptimo piso no se cruzo con nadie.

- _Necesito una piscina para nadar, bañador y toallas_- pasó tres veces frente a la puerta con ese pensamiento.

Cuando entro en la sala, se sorprendió porque aun funcionaba perfectamente, pensaba ir al baño de Prefectos pero decidió probar allí. Estaba de pie frente a una piscina de cristal con bordes dorados, el agua era clara y fresca, algunos peses dorados y de diferentes colores nadaban tranquilos. Había una puerta a la izquierda, dentro había una bonita ducha, shampoos de diferentes colores, peines y hasta maquillaje. En el pequeño armario encontró al menos 10 bañadores diferentes. Eligio uno de una pieza color negro y azul, se puso una gorra a juego y sus antiparras.

Lentamente se sumergió en el agua, con cada centímetro se olvidaba de todo lo que sucedía, nadó lentamente, llevaba varios meses sin entrenarse. Comenzó despacio, disfrutando cada movimiento. Llevaba cerca de dos horas dentro cuando Kreacher apareció dándole un buen susto.

- Señorita, la Prof. McGonagall me pidió que la buscara, sus amigos quieren verla.

- Oh… ¿Podrías traer a mis amigos hasta aquí?- se sentía a gusto en el agua y de alguna forma, sentía que seria mas fácil hablarles allí.

- Si, señorita.

Quince minutos después Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville entraban en la sala, quedando algo confundidos durante un momento. Hermione emergió a la superficie y se levanto un poco en a orilla.

- En la puerta de la izquierda hay bañadores para ustedes chicas y supongo que esa nueva puerta para ustedes muchachos.

- Hermione…- susurro Harry con preocupación en el rostro.

- Después- le sonrió la aludida- primero vengan al agua, esta maravillosa.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban dentro del agua, Luna eligió un bañador de celeste brillante que acentuaba sus ojos, Ginny uno blanco de dos piezas. Harry tenia puesto un short color rojo, Ron uno verde con estampado hawaiano y Neville uno azul oscuro.

- Lindo lugar Hermione, ¿como abriste la sala multipropósito?- pregunto Neville para espantar el silencio que había caído.

- Como siempre, creo que la única parte que no funciona es la sala para esconder objetos. Pero es posible que al ser un sitio mágico en realidad no lo haya afectado. Otro día deberíamos probar.

- Yo pienso que podrías casarte aquí, así seria como tu quisieras- exclamo Luna, ante el silencio siguió- Snape es buena persona, creo que podría amarte si se lo permitieras. La pregunta es si tu lo amarías a el. Yo creo que hacen bonita pareja.

La cara de Ron era todo un poema, Ginny fruncía el ceño como si no pudiera entender esas palabras y Harry pasaba los ojos de Luna a Herm como si fuese un partido de tenis.

- Aun no pensé donde casarme, Luna, pero si lo hiciera aquí mas personas sabrían de este lugar y no es ese mi deseo ahora que encontré este sitio.

- Entonces decidiste casarte- afirmo Ron con sequedad.

- Ron… No lo decidí exactamente aun. Creo que voy a darle una oportunidad a Snape. El otro día, en mi cumpleaños cuando fui a su despacho la pase bastante bien.

- ¡Te hizo fregar calderos Herm!- casi grito la pelirroja.

- No, en realidad no sucedió eso- hizo una seña a la Weasley para que hiciera silencio- El me enseño a preparar la pipa de agua y conversamos sobre muchos temas, honestamente no fue nada desagradable, me sentí muy cómoda y ni siquiera me percate del tiempo.

- Con Snape nunca se sabe ¿Verdad Herm?- dijo calmadamente Harry con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

- Tú fuiste el primero en descubrir eso de él, Harry…

- Creo que antes de perder tu magia, deberías darle una oportunidad.

- No puedo creer que lo digas tú, ¡es increíble!

- Las cosas cambiaron desde que supe la verdad. El amo a mi madre, ayudo a Dumbledore y me protegió… Además, supongo que ahora cambiara un poco al verse libre del peso de ser espía.

- El demostró lo que mucha veces decía Dumbledore…- dijo Ron.

- Que las casas se sortean demasiado pronto- continuo Ginny.

- Creo que con intentarlo no pierdes nada, después de todo de una u otra forma perderías tu magia- intervino Luna

- Acordamos casarnos antes de navidad. Creo que el 23 de diciembre estaría bien pero aun no lo fijamos.

- Entonces vas a casarte- afirmo Ron con pena.

- Siempre y cuando en estos meses sienta que puede funcionar- confirmo Hermione mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, a el siempre le costaba mas entender.

- Yo pienso que ya sabes la respuesta a eso- dijo Luna y se sumergió.

- A veces pienso que se parece mucho a Dumbledore, siempre va un paso adelante- murmuro Ginny pensando en la rubia, Hermione había quedado paralizada.

- Si…- respondieron los demás mirando el lugar donde se había sumergido.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Hermione

- Cerca de las 19- contesto Harry mirando su reloj.

- ¡Oh!- exclamo Hermione dando un salto fuera del agua, por primera vez los muchachos podían apreciar la figura esbelta de Hermione- Chicos, necesito que se retiren, debo tener una charla de mujeres.

La realidad era que a nadie le caía bien la idea, de hecho no la aceptaban del todo pero no podían cargar con peros y demás a la castaña cuando era su magia la que estaba en juego, además, como Luna dijo, si no funcionaba perdería su magia luego de intentarlo al menos.

A la media hora, se encontraban solas en las duchas. Hermione les contó sobre el contrato, Ginny estaba entusiasmada y Luna hablaba sobre técnicas orgásmicas que aprendió de una tía. Hermione trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Kreacher les llevo algunos sándwiches para picar y la ropa que Hermione le indico, las muchachas ayudaron a la castaña a arreglarse. A las 21 tocarían el toque de queda y nadie podría salir de las torres. Faltando 10 min. Hermione quedo sola en la sala. Se observo detenidamente en el espejo, eligió para la ocasión un vestido rojo sangre hasta las rodillas de mangas tres cuarto con escote en "v", un cinturón negro brillante a la cintura y zapatos negros de taco chupete. Dejo su pelo suelto, con ondas bien definidas gracias a Luna; delineo suavemente los ojos, y definió bien las pestañas. Un poco de rubor y brillo labial de cereza. Se coloco la capa del colegio por si se encontraba a alguien en el camino y salio.

Tuvo que escapar varias veces de Peeves, en una ocasión la Sra. Norrys estuvo a punto de hallarla. Cuando llego a las mazmorras escucho algunos sonidos extraños que salian del despacho.

- … no creo que sea lo mejor para ti…- la voz hablaba firmemente, era de un hombre.

- No sabes lo que hablas, vete a dormir antes que deba quitarte puntos, Draco- siseo claramente Snape.

- No quiero tenerla de tía o lo que sea es…- el rubio hablo mas fuerte.

- Mas te vale callarte, yo la quiero y punto final. Además, ella y Potter te salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión. Compórtate como un hombre y no como un niño malcriado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió mientras el pasadizo de piedra se cerraba, por l oque se escondió detrás de una armadura en la esquina. Sintió que los pasos se acercaban a ella, no había pensado en eso.

- ¡Kreacher!- el elfo apareció con un ¡crack! Que retumbo en el silencio.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- exclamo Draco.

- Kreacher al despacho de Snape, ¡rápido!- susurro la castaña. Desaparecieron en el momento justo que Draco giraba con la varita levantada.

Aparecieron en el lugar previsto, Hermione toco el ladrillo tal como hiciera Snape el día de su cumpleaños.

- Oportunidad- susurro y la pared se movió. En el camino pensó el significado de la contraseña. Estaba nerviosa, esperaba llegar a tiempo y el incidente anterior n o la ayudaba.

- Buenas noches, señorita- saludo Winky alegre, tenia puesto un bonito vestido azul y se encontraba muy limpia, tenia medias blancas y zapatitos azules a juego.

- ¡Hola Winky! Que sorpresa, pensé que estabas en la cocina.

- No, no, el amo Dumbledore me Ordeno trabajar para el amo Severus- dijo con vos chillona-El amo la espera en la sala, se esmero mucho para que todo estuviera a su gusto.

- ¡Oh!- exclamo Herm al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

- Por favor, señorita, pase- apremiaba la elfina.

La sala estaba tal como recordaba pero solo la iluminaban las velas, la tonalidad nacarada que cubría todo era hermosa. La chimenea crepitaba alegremente, Severus esperaba a la joven sentado en un sofá frente al fuego con una copa de vino. Al percibir la presencia de la castaña se puso de pie.

- Buenas noches, Srta. Granger- dijo con voz grave y suave

- Buenas noches, profesor- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista.

- ¿Draco la vio entrar? Supongo que no o habría escuchado algunas maldiciones.

- No me vio, Kreacher me salvo. ¿Acaso le dijo a Malfoy…?

- Si, el es mi ahijado y en caso de que me acepte como esposo el estará presente en la ceremonia- Hermione abrió y cerro las boca un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra alguna- Eso lo hablaremos luego, Srta. Granger.

- Eh… Si, tal vez sea mejor.

- Debo decirle, que se ve sublime esta noche- lentamente se acerco a la joven.

- Muchas gracias, profesor- no pudo mirar a los ojos al hombre, el rubor llego a sus mejillas tan súbitamente que apenas pudo ocultarlo.

Sintió como la mano del hombre la rozaba en la espalda y no supo porque pero sintió que todo en su interior se movía, vio como convertía los sofás en almohadones marroquíes, le encanto el toque, era como viajar a Marruecos. Tal vez, después de todo, podría funcionar.

--

Salio de la habitación de la castaña y tomo su camino habitual a las mazmorras para preparar la clase del día siguiente. En el camino se encontró a Hagrid que casi lo tira al saludarlo, Flitwick le contó algo sobre los duendes y su árbol genealógico y por primera vez, no le molesto en lo absoluto la voz chillona del profesor. Noto la mirada de Vector intensamente y se pregunto si sabia algo sobre los recientes sucesos.

Cuando logro desprenderse del extraño trío continúo descendiendo, noto que en algunos cuadros vociferaban algo de que Dumbledore estaba más loco y que se anotaría a las carreras pero no le presto atención. El colegio estaba bastante tranquilo, la mayoría de los alumnos disfrutaban de los últimos días con algo de sol, el sauce boxeador se sacudía constantemente, siempre se ponía inquieto en esa época.

_- Esta noche debo comportarme_- pensaba mientras acomodaba algunos frascos en su reserva- _Debo darle algo único, con clase._

Paso toda la mañana pensando en la cena. En el almuerzo vio como Potter y sus amiguitos juntaban las cabezas alrededor de un pergamino viejo, sabía que era el mapa y tuvo que juntar todo su autocontrol para no ir a quitarles puntos, debía hacer buena letra con Hermione. Luego de pensarlo de nuevo, justo cuando iba a levantarse vio como Minerva se acercaba a ellos, seria en otra oportunidad.

Una vez en su casa, encendió un puro y tomo una barra de chocolate amargo.

- Winky- llamó y la elfina apareció al instante, con un delantal sucio.

- Buenas tardes, amo ¿Qué desea?- hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Necesito que prepares una cena especial, en mi cómoda hay un vestido que quiero te pongas para arreglarlo mientras preparo la lista.

- Sí amo- desapareció por una de las puertas mientras Severus tomaba un pergamino y comenzaba a redactar el menú.

- Vaya, te queda grande- dijo mirando a la elfina al terminar la lista.

- A Winky…- los ojos de la criatura se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No te estoy dando la prenda, es solo que quiero que te veas bien arreglada para Hermione. Es mi deseo que te vistas bien para trabajar conmigo.

- Sí, señor- contesto secándose las lagrimas.

- Veamos…- estudio el vestido y con unos movimientos arregló el vestido- Perfecto. Los zapatos son de tu talla, están en una caja sobre mi cama. Esta es la lista de lo que quiero esta noche, asegúrate de que todo este fresco. Sírvela en esta mesa- señalo la mesita ratona del centro.

- Si, señor ¿Desea algo mas?

- Por ahora nada, gracias Winky.

La elfina desapareció, la sala estaba silenciosa. Termino su habano y convoco una pequeña cajita con una "S" plateada.

_- Espero hacerlo bien esta vez_- la melancolía se fijo en su rostro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sostuvo esa pequeña cajita en las manos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Busco largo rato en su ropero, todo lo que había eran túnicas negras, con uno que otro detalle. Necesitaba algo nuevo y mejor, no tenía tiempo de ir a Hogsmeade y no pensaba pedirle ayuda a McGonagall. Se sentó frustrado en la cama y oculto el rostro con las manos.

Llevaba varios minutos analizando sus posibilidades cuando un par de golpes secos en la ventana lo distrajeron. Una hermosa lechuza gris esperaba con un paquete grande en el alfeizar. Era la lechuza de Lucius Malfoy. Permitió al ave la entrada y tomo la nota sobre el paquete.

"_Si debes conquistarla, no podrás hacerlo con tus clásicas túnicas, supongo que este presente es bastante oportuno. Te lo debo, esto y mas."_

_Lucius_

Sonrió ante el presente tan acertado, Lucius siempre fue su salvavidas. Durante la escuela y aun mientras servían al Lord. Tomo la túnica y se paro frente al espejo, era su talla. La extendió sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño. Coloco unas sales que le regalo Albus Dumbledore en su cumpleaños y dejo que la bañera se llenara. Necesitaba relajarse, se desnudo lentamente y se metió en el agua, dejo que todo se disolviera en ella. Paso un par de largas horas sumergido. Se lavo el cabello con esmero, siempre le resulto difícil mantenerlo limpio gracias a las pociones. Las únicas ocasiones en que estaba presentable era durante la mañana antes de la primera poción, eso no era mucho tiempo ya que era inmediatamente luego de su baño matutino. Pero ahora no tocaría más pociones si quería estar presentable para su futura esposa.

Se miro en el espejo completamente desnudo ¿Cómo haría que ella lo amara si estaba cubierto de cicatrices? debía aceptar que se encontraba en muy buen estado físico pero su cuerpo mostraba las constantes torturas que había sufrido y algunas otras de las mortífagas salvajes con las que había satisfecho su apetito durante tantos años de soledad. Suspiro cansado… Siendo realista, las probabilidades con la castaña eran menos que con Lily luego de insultarla. Se sentía patético.

Se vistió con cuidado, la túnica debía haberle costado a su amigo una buena cantidad de galeones. La tela era ligera pero abrigada, de color negro satinado por l oque la luz le daba tonalidades plateadas de acuerdo al movimiento. Una camisa blanca quedaría perfecta, sin moño ni corbata. Dejo los dos primeros botones abiertos para descubrir su bien proporcionada nuez de Adán. Un par de zapatos negros bien lustrados y el pelo limpio de pociones y peinado como siempre. Estaba listo.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, no estaba tan mal, sabía que no era una belleza pero tampoco estaba mal. Vestido tenía posibilidades de conquistarla pero… ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella lo viera desnudo? Sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar positivamente, después de todo, con los Gryffindors uno nunca sabía.

- Amo Severus, su ahijado pregunta por usted- Winky observaba al hombre algo temerosa pero admirada.

- Dile que entre, seguro su padre le dio la noticia- cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, había olvidado por completo a su ahijado.

Draco entro como un huracán y observo todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo que indicara la presencia de su futura "tía", no entendía porque su padre le dijo que no le agradaría.

- Hola padrino- saludo secamente barriéndolo con la mirada.

- Buenas noches Draco- esperaba que estallara en cualquier momento.

S- upe que vas a casarte gracias a ese decreto estúpido.

- Si, y no olvides que sigo siendo tu profesor, cuida el vocabulario Draco.

- Perdón padrino. ¿Ya conociste a la dichosa mujer?- sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad

- Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Igual que tu Draco- siseo lentamente disfrutando torturar al muchacho.

- ¿La conozco? Entonces debe ser sangre pura.

- No veo la relevancia de eso- siseo ante el comentario despectivo- Y no, gracias a Dios no es una sangre pura.

- Una mestiza entonces- dijo excitado al acercarse a la respuesta.

- No, si mal no recuerdo a ti te salvaron en mas de una ocasión un sangre mestiza y una hija de muggles al igual que a mi- le dio la espalda al muchacho y continuo su inspección en el espejo.

- ¿A que te refieres?- había herido su orgullo al recordárselo pero podía mas la curiosidad.

- A partir de este momento, cualquier Slytherin, principalmente tu, que sea oído por mi o algún otro profesor o mi futura esposa hablar sobre hijos de muggles o mestizos despectivamente, será castigado y se restaran muchos puntos ¿Quedo claro?

- Eh… ¿Acaso no estábamos del mismo bando durante la guerra? No vengas a hacerte el inocente conmigo.

- No, no estábamos del mismo bando, te recuerdo que yo era un espía- se acercaba peligrosamente al muchacho- ¿Te pregunte si estaba claro?

- Si, padrino- había furia en sus ojos.

- Si quieren destacar en algo que sea con su mente no con ideales estúpidos. Además, a menos que quieras estar en Azkaban, te sugiero empieces a borrar esas ideas de tu mente.

- Si, padrino.

- La boda será en diciembre, antes de navidad y espero te comportes o no te invitare.

- ¿Con quien vas a casarte?

- Con Hermione Granger- contesto con burla en el rostro, sabia que eso seria una bofeteada para el joven Sly.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!- exclamó quitándole importancia y esperando algún comentario del hombre, pasados 5 minutos se apoyo sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par- No puede ser…- susurraba.

- Si que puede, me casare con ella y honestamente no me resulta nada desagradable.

- Pero deberás tener hijos con ella, llevarla a las reuniones familiares, ¡A MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- se paro súbitamente y comenzó a girar por la habitación.

- Quiero que la respetes y dejes tus prejuicios de lado Draco, por favor- esperaba que así el joven se calmara aunque honestamente sabia que debía darle tiempo.

- No puedes padrino, vas a usarla solamente ¿verdad?- ante la falta de respuesta dejo d e caminar y miro fijamente los ojos negros- No creo que sea lo mejor para ti.

- No sabes lo que hablas, vete a dormir antes que deba quitarte puntos, Draco- siseo claramente Snape, no porque necesitar a tiempo le permitiría insultar a ambos.

- No quiero tenerla de tía o lo que sea es…- el rubio hablo mas fuerte.

- Mas te vale callarte, yo la quiero y punto final. Además, ella y Potter te salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión. Compórtate como un hombre y no como un niño malcriado.

Era obvio que con eso daba fin a la discusión. Observo como salía corriendo de la casa empujando a Winky en el camino. Ya seria la hora y esperaba que no se cruzara con Hermione. Se acerco a la elfina y comprobó que estaba bien. Tomo asiento en el sofá, pensando en como seria la boda teniendo a los Malfoy presentes, esperaba que a Hermione no le molestara.

Winky le sirvió una copa de vino, de nuevo los nervios bullían en su interior. Tomo un sorbo y escucho a Winky hablar, tal vez Draco había vuelto. Esperaba algún discurso de Draco pero nada sucedió.

_- Idiota, es Hermione_- pensó- Buenas noches, Srta. Granger- esperaba sonar casual.

- Buenas noches, profesor- estaba hermosa, el carmín de sus mejillas le daban un aire tan fresco y excitante.

- ¿Draco la vio entrar? Supongo que no o habría escuchado algunas maldiciones- se respondió solo- _estúpido, estúpido_- pensó.

- No me vio, Kreacher me salvo. ¿Acaso le dijo a Malfoy…?

- Si, el es mi ahijado y en caso de que me acepte como esposo el estará presente en la ceremonia- Observo el boquear de al castaña, le pareció divertido pero no quería ofenderla- Eso lo hablaremos luego, Srta. Granger.

- Eh… Si, tal vez sea mejor.

- Debo decirle, que se ve sublime esta noche- la joven había inundado todos sus sentidos y no podía evitar quererla mas cerca, lentamente se aproximo a ella.

- Muchas gracias, profesor- trato de encontrar sus ojos pero ella bajo la mirada, al parecer había acertado.

Se giro hacia el fuego y rozo brevemente la espalda invitándola a adelantarse, sintió como ella se estremeció y sonrió ante el saber que lo había causado él, con un movimiento de varita convirtió los sofás en almohadones marroquíes de variados tamaños. Ayudo a la castaña a acomodarse y se sentó frente a ella admirándola. Esta seria una velada interesante, tal vez después de todo, ella podría amarlo como el ya lo hacia, con pasión y ternura.


	8. Una cena y un beso ¿correspondido?

**Hola a todos! Perdon por no publicar antes pero estaba preocupada y de duelo. Sé que apra muchos sonara estupido, pero mi perro murio el sábado y fue algo muy duro, con mi novio no tenemos hijos humanos, solo nuestras mascotas que en realidad son como nuestros bebes, y él, Socrates, fue el primero, murio el viernes 21 y el sabado era su cumpleaños, iba a cumplir dos añitos... Se fué tan de repente como llego a nuestras vidas y hasta ahora no me acostumbro a llegar a casa y no verlo, a no tener quien me cuide cuando salgo a pasear. Al menos nos dejo una semillita, su hijita que, como si supiera lo que pasa, se esfuerza por llenar el vacio. Asi que, perdon por el retraso.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que toda la recompensa que recibimos los escritores de fanfiction es ese comentario de nuestros lectores y son realmente valiosos a la hora de tomar el teclado y continuar nuestras historias. Mañana prometo responder los reviws en mi profile. Besos!**

**Capitulo 8: **Una cena y un beso… ¿correspondido?

- ¿Cómo estaba Hermione?- Este interrogante recibió a Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Estaba bellísima cuando la dejamos- la pelirroja se acerco a Harry y miro divertida a los tres jóvenes.

- ¿Crees que va a estar bien?- Ron tenia el seño fruncido, se sentía muy irritado, ella había sido su novia y ahora simplemente la había perdido.

- Ella esta dispuesta a intentarlo, estaba muy tranquila cuando la dejamos- contesto con simpleza.

- Demasiado tranquila diría yo- el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y se hundió en su butaca frente al fuego.

- ¿No me digas que quieres que este histérica, llorando por todos lados y que pierda su magia antes que verla con Snape?- miraba desafiante a su hermano y molesta, ella sabia muy bien lo que había sucedido entre los dos, el tuvo su oportunidad.

- Ron no quiso decir eso, Ginny ¿Verdad?- interrumpió Harry tratando de evitar la pelea que se cernía entre esos dos.

- Ron necesita tiempo, Ginny, después de todo ellos estaban juntos- intento ayudar Neville.

- ESTO NO HABRIA PASADO SI NO HUBIERAS SIDO TAN ESTÚPIDO, AHORA ELLA ESTARIA CONTIGO Y NO TENDRIA QUE CASARSE DE ESTA MANERA- los ojos de la pelirroja estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas contenidas, trataba tomar todo de la mejor manera pero no podía evitar sentir que todo era culpa de Ron.

- No sabía que esto pasaría… Yo…- las palabras de Ron eran casi inaudibles, la culpa que sentía era evidente.

- Ginny no hagas esto, nadie tiene la culpa de nada, esto solo… sucedió, nadie podía saberlo, ni Dumbledore podría haberlo previsto- acariciaba la espalda de su novia en un intento de calmarla.

- Lo siento Ron… es que… Ya es bastante difícil para ella sin que tú te pongas tan idiota- la pelirroja dejo escapar unas lágrimas y se abrazo a Harry.

- Tal vez sea como dice Luna, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo, además… Con intentarlo no pierde nada ¿verdad?- Neville se levanto de su sillón y se despidió dejando al trío pensando en sus palabras. No valía la pena preocuparse tanto.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

- Espero esto sea a tu gusto, en Hogwarts no suelen servirse comidas de este tipo- dijo Snape sin apartar la vista de la castaña.

Movió su varita y de inmediato aparecieron sobre la mesa frutas, fiambres, panes y un pequeño cabrito cocido en medio de cebollas y pimentones. Hermione quedó fascinada, era excelente. En Londres solía pedir picadas cada vez que salía con sus padres.

- Me encanta- dedico una sonrisa a Snape, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron se sonrojo por lo que bajo la mirada.

- Pruebe esto- tomo un pequeño pan redondo y lo partió a la mitad, encima puso queso roquefort y un poco de carne del cabrito- combinan deliciosamente.

- El queso roquefort es de mis favoritos, aunque a muchos les da asco- dijo la castaña atropelladamente a la vez que tomaba la vianda.

T- ambién es de mis favoritos, este es uno de los mejores- contesto mientras preparaba uno para él- puede servirse lo que guste. ¿Qué desea beber, Srta. Granger?

- ¿podría ser vino, Profesor?- pregunto con timidez

- Sabe muy bien que no se permite que los estudiantes beban dentro del colegio, Srta. Granger- Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada- pero como esta ocasión es muy especial, puede pedir lo que desee.

- Gracias- miro al hombre extrañada, sabía que el elegía muy bien sus palabras y acababa de decir "muy especial", sintió una sacudida en el estomago y no pudo evitar morder sus labios mientras observaba como servia el vino tan diestramente.

- Vino italiano, directo de Toscana.

- Nunca lo he probado, aunque mi experiencia en vinos no es mucha.

- En mis viajes por el mundo en busca de ingredientes por pociones tuve la oportunidad de probar muchos y este es muy particular- vio como la castaña probaba el líquido rojizo, los colores se reflejaron en su rostro dándole un aspecto tentador, apenas si podía contener sus ganas de besarla.

- Exquisito, realmente es el mejor que probé hasta ahora.

Pasaron una media hora comiendo y hablando sobre la comida y sus gustos. Cuando quedaron satisfechos, Snape hizo desparecer la comida y solo quedo entre ellos la botella de vino (que ya estaba por la mitad) y la mesa. La castaña se relajo un poco mas sobre los almohadones quedando brevemente recostaba hacia el costado, miraba el fuego silenciosamente a la vez que bebía pequeños sorbos de su bebida.

- Esta tarde, mientras preparaba todo me di cuanta de que no la conozco mucho, mas que a la mayoría de mis estudiantes pero en realidad no se que es su vida fuera del colegio, Srta. Granger.

- Bueno, mi vida en el mundo muggle no ha sido gran cosa, honestamente profesor- la castaña sonrió tristemente al recordar su vida antes de Hogwarts.

- Si no quiere hablar de eso no hay problema.

- No, esta bien… Se supone que todo esto es para conocernos mejor ¿verdad?

- Si- sintió que había metido la pata, el halo de tristeza en esos ojos que tanto amaba le hicieron recordarse un poco a el mismo.

- No sé por donde empezar…

- Yo le pregunto y usted responde si lo desea.

- Si, me parece bien.

- ¿Dónde vive?

- En Londres, la clínica dental de mis padres es bastante importante.

- Entonces ha tenido una buena vida.

- Si, en ese sentido sí, mis padres no permitieron que nunca me faltara nada también fueron siempre muy dedicados a mí.

- ¿Por qué en ese sentido solamente?- sintió un poco de envidia y a la vez pena ¿Cómo haría el, con una infancia tan dura para estar junto a alguien tan diferente?

- En la escuela era… Bueno, era la sabelotodo insufrible, como usted suele llamarme- Snape levanto una ceja dedicándole una mirada sarcástica- No se lo estoy reprochando, lo que quiero decir, bueno… Si me ha molestado bastante ese apodo pero… Bueno…

- No se preocupe Granger, entiendo su punto y por favor entienda, que eso era parte de mi papel- miro profundamente a la castaña y sintió haberle dedicado esa mirada, después de todo, el era igual a ella en su adolescencia.

- Bueno- se aclaro la garganta, esa "disculpa" era lo que menos se esperaba- digamos no era muy popular en el colegio, siempre se burlaban de mi, me hacían bromas horribles y de mal gusto.

- La entiendo, después de todo no somos tan diferentes…

- Lo sé…

Se miraron durante un largo momento, el entendimiento que los recorría era estremecedor y hermoso… Hermione sentía que ahora si era igual a él. Snape, que después de todo, no eran tan diferentes, si hubiera sabido eso antes no la habría insultado tanto y habría tomado de punto a otro nacido de muggles para su papel. En ese momento la copa de al castaña se vadeo un poco en su mano derramando su contenido en el escote.

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamo al sentir el frió liquido- soy una tonta.

- No se preocupe tanto, es un poco de vino, nada mas- si que era mas, había interrumpido ese momento tan preciado- Tome esto- le extendió una servilleta con una suave sonrisa.

- Gra..Gracias- se veía radiante cuando sonreía, no sabia si era por ser la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo sin sarcasmo o si era por la revolución que había causado en su cuerpo- Necesito usar el baño para limpiar mejor esto.

- Por supuesto.

Se puso de pie para ayudar a la joven, cuando tomo su mano e intento levantarla, la castaña se resbalo en un almohadón provocando que el la tomara de la cintura y la sostuviera contra su cuerpo.

Sintieron sus cuerpos tibios, sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que era imposible no sentirlos. La castaña levanto la cabeza un poco y se encontró con los ojos negros más oscuros y hermosos que hubiera visto jamás. Se sentía hipnotizada.

- Yo…

- No diga nada Srta. Granger, no hace falta- rozo con sus dedos el rostro terso de la joven sorprendiéndose a si mismo, debía controlarse si no quería tirar todo por la borda.

Se separaron lentamente, como si realmente no lo desearan pero la urgencia que sintió Hermione al estar de pie por el baño, pudo más. Se alejo en dirección a la puerta señalada por Snape, él observo su andar, sintió su túnica un poco húmeda donde antes rozara el escote de ella por lo que debió quitársela, quedando solo con su camisa blanca y pantalón.

- ¡Hermione estúpida!- se decía en susurros la castaña. El mundo estaba patas para arriba. sentía la respiración agitada y algo de euforia. Nunca, hasta ese momento había mirado a sus profesores con otros ojos, mucho menos al temido profesor de pociones, el único que nunca le había dado un cumplido… hasta esta noche. Y entonces… las dudas… Tal vez el solo lo hace para no perder su magia, tal vez solo quiere jugar contigo, tal vez esto no sea más que un trato para el, si pudo mentirle al mismísimo Voldemort…

Mientras tanto, Severus pensaba en el siguiente paso, debía ir despacio pero a veces todo se aceleraba y tomaba un ritmo alarmante. Odiaba perder el control. Al final, el contrato lo había complicado todo ¿Cómo convencerla de que no era por su magia que se preocupaba sino por perderla a ella?

- Disculpe por… la… demora- tenia la mirada perdida en el fino cuerpo que se vislumbraba tras la costosa camisa- Ejem…- se acomodo en los almohadones- Creo que debo hablar con mis padres, no estoy segura sobre como decirles que…- se corto a media frase, estaba dando por sentado que se casarían pero ni ella estaba segura.

- Sé lo que piensa Srta. Granger- la interrumpió suavemente, casi sin desearlo, sintió que volvía a estar frente a Lily y Petunia en la plaza de su infancia.

- No me gusta que use la oclumancia en mi profesor, además esta prohibido- le recordó a McGonagall, era claro que se sentía ofendida.

- No lo hice, solo lo supuse, Granger- se sentía acusado pero no importaba ahora.

- Cierto, mi rostro es como un libro abierto…

- Solo hay que saber leerlo- tal vez era el momento- Debemos hablar sobre la boda.

- Sí, profesor- suspiro y miro el vino, Snape le sirvió más sin que se lo pidiera. Se puso de pie con al copa en la mano y comenzó a dar vueltas en el cuarto.

- Srta. Granger, no le miento en nada. No soy la persona mas cariñosa del mundo, soy frió, no se como demostrar afecto… No soy romántico…- se había puesto de pie y estaba mirando la espala de la castaña, ella se había detenido frente a uno de los cuadros sin mirarlo- No me preocupa perder mi magia, se manejarme en el mundo muggle y sin ella. No soy joven ni apuesto pero estoy dispuesto a conquistarla, usted decide siempre. Le pedí su consentimiento y me lo dio, entonces, aquí estoy. Créame que no quiero engañarla, eso se acabo para mi- mientras hablaba se había acercado a ella muy despacio, poso su mano en el hombro de la silenciosa muchacha- por favor, créame- estaba cansado de las dualidades, necesitaba que ella le creyera, hacia tanto que estaba encerrado entre mentiras y verdades.

- Sí le creo, profesor. Solo necesito tiempo- no había mirado sus ojos pero no lo necesitaba, había sentido la verdad golpeándole en la nuca con cada palabra. El tiempo no estaba a su favor, no podía forzarse pero si quería casarse con él debía dejar el papel de pobre niña y asumir el control de las cosas.

Severus Snape permanecía en el mismo lugar y sin que ella lo viera había sonreído, sentía su peso tan ligero como una pluma, finalmente ese peso que sentía continuamente en su conciencia se esfumaba del todo, podía ser sincero. Movió casi imperceptiblemente su varita y comenzó a sonar una melodía suave e intrigante, descendió su mano hasta la fina cintura de la castaña disfrutando el contacto con la tela suave, imaginando que era su piel, ella se giro suavemente y respondió a la invitación colocando su mano en el hombro de él. Severus tomo firmemente la mano libre de la castaña y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, guiándola, sin apartar su mirada de ella. Hermione cerro los ojos, si se iba a casar con el debía confiar totalmente, se dejo llevar, sin miedo, respondiendo a los movimientos de el.

Pasó el tiempo, ninguno sabía cuanto llevaban bailando ese ritmo lento, conociéndose cada vez más, acercándose cada vez más. Cuando la música término se quedaron en silencio. En algún momento del baile ella había apoyado su cabeza sobre su pecho, respiraba su aroma y se dejaba llevar: pergamino nuevo, hierba recién cortada y lluvia… Levanto la cabeza tan de repente que su nuca se resintió.

- ¿Qué sucede, Miss Granger?- se había relajad tanto que ese movimiento lo asusto y perdió el control de la voz, no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

- ¿Estuvo afuera? ¿Hoy llovió?- tenia los ojos tan brillantes como cuando se sentaba en la biblioteca a resolver algún enigma.

- No a las dos preguntas pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- se sentía tentado a averiguar por si mismo lo que sucedía- _no, debes respetarla, vas a casarte con ella._

- Es que… Ron olía a pergamino nuevo y a hierba recién coratada… digo, cortada pero no a lluvia… Y usted… usted… No importa, lo siento. No quería preocu... parlo… _¡Pare el mundo que me quiero bajar!- _penso la castaña-_ está preocupado, preocupado por mi, entonces sí le importa lo que me pase, finalmente sí soy importante para él._

- Miss Granger ¿Qué le sucede?- entendía que había descubierto que el olía a su amortentia pero no entendía la cara de estúpida mirando al vacío.

- Nada importante, solo descubrí algo pero no tiene importancia profesor- intento levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos pero el dolor que la lleno la hizo tambalear- ¡Auch!

- Ven, recuéstate- no le molesto en lo mas mínimo que la castaña cayera prácticamente sobre el, la tomo en sus brazos y enfilo hacia su habitación.

- Puedo caminar- dijo confundida observando el perfil del hombre, realmente no era tan desagradable.

- Pero me gusta más cargarla, Srta. Granger. Las mujeres de su edad no están acostumbradas a los caballeros- le dedico una suave sonrisa y la deposito en la cama- ya vuelvo, voy por un ungüento.

La castaña se dio el lujo de admirar la decoración en la medida que podía por su cuello lastimado. Las sabanas eran suaves, Hermione sentía que nadaba en un mar de plata y perlas, el satén gris era de sus favoritos, ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, el acolchado descansaba a los pies de la enorme cama, era verde oscuro, parecía aterciopelado. Los postes de la cama estaban tallados con hermosos dragones japoneses. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que la sala, a los pies de la cama le pareció ver un baúl.

- Toda una sorpresa…- susurro la castaña por los variados motivos ornamentales.

- ¿Los dragones?- pregunto Snape desde una puerta a la izquierda de la cama, sabia que la joven era curiosa y quería que explorara.

- Si, todo en realidad- su respiración se agito un poco al verlo acercarse.

- Siéntese un poco- se coloco a sus espaladas y movió con delicadeza el cabello para tener el área del cuello despejada.

- ¿Qué es, profesor?

- Un desinflamante y descontracturante muscular- contesto mientras masajeaba habilidosamente a la chica.

- ¿Y porque no una poción?

- Porque tarda un poco mas en actuar y necesitaría tomar una ahora y otra mañana, en cambio esta crema actúa de inmediato y solo se aplica una vez, Srta. Granger.

- ¿Dónde puedo comprarla? Suele sucederme por leer tanto, a veces no me doy cuenta y estoy...

- En la misma posición durante horas- completo la frase con una suave sonrisa, le encantaba ese parecido entre ambos, tan iguales y tan extraños- me suele pasar, por eso la creé.

- Vaya… Era de suponerse siendo el maestro que es- reprimió un bostezo, se sentía tan a gusto y el vino empezaba a hacer efecto.

- Listo, quédese acostada un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

- Sí…

Entro al baño y se miro al espejo, tenía un tono algo rosa en las mejillas. Sentía sus manos arder, hacia tanto que no tocaba a una mujer como ella. Ya había olvidado a todas las mortífagas y demás mujeres. Se lavo las manos y coloco la poción en su lugar.

- Srta. Granger si se siente cansada puede…

Se había dormido profundamente. Al final no sabía como había salido todo. Esperaba que bien. Se acerco un poco, solo quería admirarla. Tenía los labios un poco entreabiertos, la lengua rosada descansaba placida y húmeda… Tal vez…

- No sabe cuanto la amo Miss Granger…- susurro acercándose a ella atraído como por un imán.

Rozo los labios de la castaña, el sabor era exquisito, dulce como las moras blancas, presiono un poco más y cuando iba a alejarse sintió que era correspondido…

O eso quiso creer porque la castaña libero sus labios para dar un bostezo digno de Grawp, el hermano menor de Hagrid.

- _Severus estúpido…_- pensó invadido por la desilusión- _demasiado bueno para ser cierto… aun._ Acaricio el sereno rostro durmiente y salio de la habitación- Winky…

- Diga amo Severus- chillo la elfina.

- En mi ropero hay un pijama de color plateado con su bata, viste a Hermione y deja la bata a los pies de la cama, asegúrate de que no le haga frió. Luego vuelve para darte más indicaciones.

- Sí amo- la elfina obedeció y se retiro a la habitación- Entiendo porque el amo esta tan enamorado de usted- susurro mientras la cambiaba con delicadeza- espero sepa corresponderle porque aunque es muy fuerte sigue siendo frágil en algunas cosas, debe curar sus cicatrices Srta., por favor, no lastime al amo Severus.

Termino sus deberes y salio en busca de su amo.

- Ya termine, amo.

- Bien, ahora necesito que prepares esto para el desayuno- dijo pasándole una lista.

- Si, como usted ordene amo ¿Debo prepararle una cama?

- No, Winky, ya me encargo yo.

La criatura desapareció y Severus fue a echar un último vistazo a la castaña para comprobar que estuviera cómoda. Se recostó sobre los cojines que antes usara Hermione, permitió que su perfume lo inundara, se cubrió con una manta y durmió profundamente con los sueños del amor.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Sentía que al piel le hervía, no podía ser que en otoño hiciera tanto frió, tal vez se había dormido frente a la chimenea, abrió lentamente lo ojos y miro a su alrededor, se espanto al descubrir que se había quedado dormida en la pieza de su profesor. Encendió algunas velas y se miro. Tenía cinco frazadas encima, con razón parecía verano. Quito dos y observo que su vestido era ahora un pijama de seda fina muy confortable.

- ¿Dónde estará el Prof. Snape?- se puso la bata y salio de la habitación.

Lo vio durmiendo placidamente en los almohadones cubierto con una manta fina, parecía tener frió porque temblaba un poco, la chimenea solo tenia un par de brazas. Busco las mantas que tenia sobre su cama y se las coloco encima, encendió un poco la chimenea por si acaso. Se veía tan diferente recostado que el estomago le dio un vuelco, no pudo evitar reírse al pensar en que diría si la descubriera observándola. Volvió a la habitación pensando en su adusto profesor, el cabello brillante y todo lo que descubrió sobre él en tan poco tiempo…

- Me gustaría saber que mas esconde, profesor…- dijo en un bostezo mientras rozaba los labios cosquillantes con la almohada, esa sensación era nueva y excitante, ahora todo tenía mejor vista.


	9. Egipto

**Perdon pro n o responder reviws pero estoy a full!!! Prometo darme un tiempito para responderles!!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad es importante para mi!!! Besos**

**Capitulo 9: Egipto**

_El lago de Hogwarts brillaba reflejando las estrellas, el pasto verde, suave y esponjoso. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí, caminaba por la orilla buscando algo… alguien. El aire tenía el aroma de la tierra después de la lluvia… Lluvia. Entonces lo vio, un hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, no sabia porque pero le temblaba el cuerpo. Tenia una camisa blanca que parecía flotar alrededor del atlético cuerpo, pantalones negros sueltos, los pies descalzos; cayó en la cuenta de que ella también estaba descalza, no recordaba haber comprado nunca ese vestido, la tela de bambula parecía estar cubierta de oro, ondeaba en sus piernas y el escote en V amenazaba con dejar al descubierto sus dotes._

_Entretenida como estaba en apreciar su ropa no se dio cuenta del momento en que el extraño quedo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sentía como la temperatura subía, quiso mirarlo pero no pudo, el tomo sus labios suavemente y, por alguna razón que desconocía, no intento separarse. El sabor a chocolate amargo de sus labios no le permitía pensar, tampoco quería. _

_Sintió como delineaba suavemente sus vértebras, enviando suaves descargas por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba profundizar el beso, él respondió a sus movimientos enredando su mano en su pelo, mientras la otra bajaba despacio hasta sus muslos. La recostó en la hierba y ella se dejo hacer, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ese hombre con avidez, necesitaba mucho mas, él respondió con igual deseo, se levanto apenas para poder quitar el vestido, ella tiro de su camisa con los ojos cerrados, cuando sus senos rozaron ese torso desnudo no pudo evitar gemir. Abrió un poco los ojos y miro sus labios, finos y suaves, un poco sonrosados por los besos. El tomo el lóbulo de su oreja y provoco que temblara, bajo hacia sus senos y los tomo con lujuria desbordada, lamía y besaba llevándola cerca de la locura. Una de sus manos bajo hacia sus rizos húmedos, acaricio su entrada con los dedos suavemente y cuando creía que no podría mas él se alejaba. Empujo su cadera contra su prominente bulto, lo necesitaba tanto, el deslizo un dedo en su vagina, ella se arqueo de placer. Beso su vientre suavemente mientras dos dedos entraban y salían de su abertura, llego a su clítoris sin detener el movimiento, su lengua empujo en su entrada y ella abrió los ojos para apreciar el negro y brillante cabello que cubría el rostro de él. Estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo cuando el se alejo repentinamente robándole un quejido de frustración. Se sintió totalmente compensada cuando sintió su pene rozar suavemente su entrada, se empujo contra él, lo quería dentro, lo necesitaba. Entonces sintió como entraba en ella, presionando exquisitamente y deslizándose dentro y fuera. Presiono las suaves y fuertes nalgas de él incitándolo a más mientras rodeaba su cintura con las piernas. El acelero as embestidas mientras aprisionaba su boca en un profundo beso, mordió su labio, no creía poder aguantar mas, sentía cada vez mas cerca su orgasmo, el empujo con mas fuerza en ella. Entonces sintió como su cuerpo entero tembló en olas de placer cada vez mas intensas con sus embestidas, y sintió el gruñido gutural que escapo de la garganta de él. Creyó conocer la voz pero no podía pensar. Cada vez gemía más fuerte…_

- Srta. Granger, despierte, DESPIERTE- chillaba la elfina mientras la sacudía fuertemente.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la castaña sentándose de la cama rápidamente, tenia la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, el rostro sonrosado y la mirada brillante.

- ¿Qué sucede? Granger ¿esta bien?- Severus Snape entro en la habitación veloz y con al varita en algo, miro a la joven con preocupación pero enseguida supo que pasaba, la mirada de ella lo decía todo.

- No lo se, amo Severus, vine porque ella se movía mucho y luego empezó a gritar…- respondió la elfina nerviosa.

- Seguro fue una…pesadilla- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se retiraba.

- Sí, una pesadilla…- la joven Gryffindor se había quedado muda al ver entrar a su profesor a la habitación, se parecía mucho al hombre de su sueño con la camisa por fuera del pantalón- Son solo similitudes- murmuro intentando convencerse.

- Enseguida traigo su desayuno- dijo la elfina con algo de preocupación en el rostro.

La visión de su alumna en ese estado le provoco un estado de excitación que difícilmente podría ocultar si seguía cerca de ella. El pijama se había desprendido un poco mostrando la voluptuosidad suave de sus senos. Las mejillas sonrojadas y sus pupilas dilatadas parecían invitarle a compartir la cama. Se lavo el rostro y tomo un poco de café. Miro el pequeño estuche que sobresalía de su túnica. Cambio el peso de una pierna a la otra mientras cavilaba sus opciones, en ese momento Winky se dirigía a la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno.

- Winky, espera- dijo acercándose a la elfina.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece amo?

- Yo mismo llevare el desayuno a Granger, si alguien viene a verme di que estoy ocupado.

- Sí, amo.

- Tomo la bandeja y toco la puerta.

- Adelante, Winky- contesto distraída Hermione.

- Buenos días, Miss Granger- saludo con voz profunda- Espero e desayuno sea de su agrado.

- Gra… Gracias, profesor- aun estaba algo excitada por su sueño, además, a pesar de que había asimilado su situación no se acostumbraba a las atenciones de el hombre.

Severus coloco la bandeja sobre sus piernas, y se dirigió a los pies de la cama. Estaba vestido con su habitual túnica negra. Hermione, giro la taza y se encontró con una cajita negra de terciopelo con una S plateada en el frente; Snape la observaba sin perder ningún gesto, espero pacientemente que ella dijera algo.

- Esto es…- sentía que el corazón desbocado, estaba emocionada, asustada, triste, feliz. Busco su mirada, sintió su miedo y no puedo decir nada más.

- Yo pensé… Se que las mujeres siempre sueñan con su boda y quiero poder… Yo…- era increíble, él, el temido profesor de Hogwarts, ex mortífago tenía miedo de las palabras de una joven. Rodeo la cama y se sentó despacio a su lado, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía con la mirada pero no creía poder realmente- Hermione Jane Granger, no soy seguramente el hombre que soñó pero me honraría y me haría muy feliz si aceptara casarse conmigo.

Tomo la pequeña caja y la abrió descubriendo un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda circular de un centímetro. Reflejaba la luz sobre las sabanas convirtiéndolas en un resplandeciente océano verdoso.

La mente de Hermione iba a mil por hora, estaba sorprendida. Entonces un recuerdo de su madre lo ocupo todo.

Flash back

----------------------------------------

Estaba oscureciendo mientras hacia las compras con su madre luego de regresar a Inglaterra. La mirada de su madre estaba cargada de ternura. Entonces se atrevió a preguntarle lo que llevaba tiempo pensando mientras estaba con Ron.

- Mamá… ¿Eres feliz?- Jane escudriño la mirada de su hija.

- Sí, mucho ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No estoy segura sobre… Ron- las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón?- pregunto suavemente mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su hija buscando su mirada.

- El corazón nada mamá, los sentimientos se originan en la mente por una serie…- se detuvo al ver como su madre contenía la risa.

- No me refiero a eso, cuando piensas en él ¿que es lo primero que viene a tu mente?

- Yo… no lo sé…- frunció el entrecejo aun mas confundida.

- Cuando te preguntes sobre Ron, no lo pienses tanto, solo aférrate a lo primero que cruce por tu mente.

- Gracias mamá- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió mirando las góndolas.

------------------------------------------------

Miro los ojos de su profesor durante unos segundos, pudo ver ese brillo diferente en el fondo de sus oscuros orbes.

- Sí, si quiero- le sonrió sin saber que reacción esperar y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Yo…- quería saltar, sentía el pecho inflado de tanto aire que ingresaba ahora a sus pulmones, no sonreiría, el después de todo seguía siendo un Slytherin- Este era el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela materna, lleva varios siglos en la familia Prince. Mi madre no pudo usarlo porque fue desterrada al casarse con un muggle, yo se que ella seria muy feliz de saber que usted lo usa, Miss. Granger- coloco el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, ambos se quedaron viendo algo atontados, finalmente el tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso- Desayuna tranquila, ya hablaremos de los detalles mas tarde.

- Si- le sonrió abiertamente, cuando el se giro se mordió el labio y respiro profundo.

No entendía si era por el hecho de casarse o por que era con él específicamente o si era por la forma en que le había propuesto matrimonio pero estaba muy feliz. Winky entro trayéndole una túnica azul con escote redondo y bordeado blanco. Un par de guillerminas blancas con pequeños destellos plateados.

- El amo no sabe que le gusta pero sabe que el azul es su color favorito y mando a traer esto como un presente para usted.

¡- Oh! Gracias Winky- contesto casi atragantándose con una tostada.

- también traje sus enseres personales y los dejé en el baño.

- Winky… ¿Hoy es lunes?- pregunto con la mirada perdida.

- Sí, señorita.

¡- No! Mis clases, lo olvide por completo- levanto la bandeja y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.

- Hoy no puede asistir a clases- dijo tranquilamente la elfina mientras desaparecía la fuente del desayuno.

- ¿Qué?- paro atontadamente con un brazo metido en su vestido de noche.

- La directora McGonagall ordeno que hoy no fuera a clases, promete que luego podrá recuperar sus clases particularmente, quiere que descanse.

- Eh… yo…- se encogió de hombros y se quito el vestido, miro por al ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que le esperaba- esta bien.

- El amo Severus salio para dejar algunas indicaciones al Sr. Potter para que él diera sus clases.

Hermione que estaba cepillándose los dientes se atraganto. Definitivamente todo cambiaría ahora y definitivamente Snape se estaba esforzando por conquistarla. Tomo una ducha caliente y se vistió con el regalo de su prometido, recogió su pelo en una trenza al costado. Cuando salio de la habitación, encontró a Snape sentado en el sofá, fumando shisha mientras leía un libro de cubierta verde oscuro muy viejo. Ella se sentó en el sofá de un cuerpo a su izquierda mientras le observaba.

Snape marco el libro con una cinta roja y lo cerró con parsimonia, la miro con su inescrutable semblante, solo que ahora tenia un particular brillo en los ojos. La observo con disimulo esperando que hable.

- ¿Va a quedarse todo el día mirando sencillamente o desea hacer algo mas?- dijo con una ceja levantada.

- Me preguntaba, profesor, como seguiremos esto, hay mucho que hacer- miro su nuevo anillo y se sonrió nerviosa, no le sorprendió su actitud, prefería que siguiera así, no le gustaban los novios melosos.

- Bueno, pensé que lo mejor seria hablar con sus padres. Y quiero mostrarle la mansión Prince, bueno, ahora es Mansión Snape. Quiero que le de el visto bueno.

- ¿Mansión?- eso no lo esperaba.

- Sí, si alguna vez leyó el libro de genealogía mágica descubrirá que soy el último Prince y por lo tanto, a pesar de que mi madre fue quitada del árbol genealógico, luego de mi unión a los mortífagos yo herede todo.

- Si lei el libro pero no le preste mucha atención a su familia porque lo olvide por completo.

- Usted fue quien descubrió quien era mi madre- dijo sin inmutarse.

- Sí… Bueno, mis padres deben de estar trabajando ahora pero los lunes no atienden en la tarde, podríamos ir a verlos hoy mismo.

- Me parece adecuado, mientras tanto, ¿que le parece si me acompaña a buscar algunos ingredientes a Egipto?

- A… ¿De verdad?- abrió los ojos grandes y brillantes provocando una media sonrisa en su acompañante.

- ¿Soy de los que hace bromas?- contesto sencillamente.

- Me encantaría ir con usted, profesor.

- Perfecto, allá compraremos ropa mas adecuada. Ya avise a Minerva de nuestra partida- dijo sin inmutarse mientras Hermione le miraba maravillada y se contenía de dar saltos en su presencia.

- Nos vamos ¿ya, ahora mismo?

- Si se encuentra lista, Winky nos ayudara a parecernos en Hogsmeade y tomaremos un traslador hacia Egipto.

- Buscare…- pensaba buscar un libro y otras cosas pero cayo en la cuenta de que el ya debía tener todo listo- Nada, estoy lista.

- Perfecto ¡Winky!- la elfina se apareció y tomo de una mano a cada uno- ¿Lista?- Hermione asintió y desaparecieron con un sonoro ¡Pop!

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Hermione resbaló en le hielo que había empezado a formarse en la vereda y fue sujetada justo a tiempo por Snape. El sintió como temblaba.

- Olvide decirle que se pusiera un abrigo, la temperatura bajo drásticamente esta mañana como vera- abrió su capa y levanto una ceja invitándola a refugiarse junto a el.

Hermione acepto incomoda pero descubrió que el hombre era muy confortable. Caminaron por Hogsmeade y solo se detuvieron en el correo para enviar una lechuza a sus padres avisándoles de la visita. Llegaron a la estación de trenes pero siguieron de largo, la joven leona se dejaba guiar sintiéndose protegida. El no decía nada, no creía que fuera necesario, solo se aseguraba de cubrirla bien, el tenerla tan cerca lo llenaba de tanta alegría que le costaba mucho mantener su acostumbrado rostro.

Luego de unos 100 mts. Llegaron a un lugar parecido a un museo, había muchas piezas extrañas de diferentes lugares con rótulos que cambiaban diciendo el destino de cada objeto y el horario de partida y llegada. Sobre la pared del fondo había un cartel que decía "estación de Trasladores Internacionales". Snape, a pesar que se encontraban en un lugar resguardado del frío no soltó a la joven y cuando se acercaron a la ventanilla la cubrió un poco más.

- No diga nada, Granger. Déjeme a mi, este hombre es muy amigo de Madame Rosmerta y no queremos que todo el colegio sepa de nosotros- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se pego mas a él- Un traslador para dos por favor, con destino a Egipto.

- ¿Quiénes viajan?- pregunto el hombre a la vez que bajaba el periódico y abría los ojos con sorpresa- Profesor Snape, disculpe mi falta de atención, enseguida tendrá su traslador, en cuanto de la autorización desde Egipto… Viajan usted y…- Miro significativamente a Hermione, solo se veían sus ojos- Debo decir quienes viajan, profesor.

- Lostris Tamose- dijo secamente.

- Perfecto- coloco un papel con los nombres en un extraño artefacto dorado en forma de cubo, con un circulo al centro rodeado del abecedario completo y dos tubos, uno en cada lado, disco la palabra "EGIPTO" y el papel desapareció, pasado un minuto reapareció del otro lado. Al lado de los nombres aparecía un símbolo parecido a un pez- Tienen el permiso, deben guardar este papel para poder regresar a Inglaterra y por si los detienen en algún lado ¿Específicamente a donde desean ir?

- El Cairo- el hombre les entrego el papel y llamo a un hombre vestido de verde- pégate mas a mi Lostris, así no tendrás tanto frío- dijo mirando a Hermione.

- Por aquí, por favor- dijo abrumado el joven al ver al temible profesor, los guió a un hermoso _ojo- ugiat_ tallado en una piedra rectangular del tamaño de una mano- Deben tomar…

- Ya sabemos, solo cuenta- dijo ásperamente el profesor de DCAO- ¿Lista?- Hermione asintió suavemente y sin soltarlo coloco su mano junto a la de él sobre el hermoso objeto.

- Bien… 1… 2… ¡3!

Sintieron el característico jalón en el estomago y miles de lugares giraban a su alrededor, la leona no supo cuanto tiempo paso y no pudo evitar gritar divertida. Sentía al mayor aferrado aun a ella.

- ¡Suéltate!- grito Severus.

Aterrizaron suavemente, aun así, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y provocar la caída de ambos. Ella quedo encima de él y se sonrojo, intento levantarse rápidamente pero volvió a caer estrepitosamente.

- Está bien, no te preocupes- susurro él, paso una mano por su cintura y la giro apoyándola en el suelo para levantarse primero.

- Gracias- dijo tomando la mano que el le tendía para ayudarla.

- Estaban en lo que parecía un museo egipcio, miro hacia todos lados maravillada, se sentía abrumada por el cambio de temperatura, el vestido que momentos antes no la abrigaba ahora la asfixiaba.

- Vamos a ir al mercado primero- dijo despojándose de la capa de viaje y desabrochando su túnica- Si andamos por aquí con esta ropa nos puede dar un golpe de calor- le ofreció su brazo para salir.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto mirando los diferentes artefactos.

- En la estación de trasladores de El Cairo- dijo tendiéndole el papel al guardia de la puerta- Bienvenida a Egipto, Srta. Granger.

- Es maravilloso…- observo la bulliciosa ciudad cubierta de arena en silencio mientras caminaban- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Snape con el seño fruncido.

- Olvide traer dinero, de todas formas no tenia del muggle… Seguramente habrá alguna sucursal de Gringotts por aquí…

- No creerá que no anticipe eso ¿o si?- dijo sarcásticamente, observo la mirada apenada de la joven- Yo la invite, Srta. Granger. Yo pago.

Hermione creyó apropiado no decir nada, solo le sonrió. El le mostró en el camino las diferentes costumbres y le hablaba sobre el estilo arquitectónico de la ciudad en el camino, cuando llegaron al mercado tomo su mano para poder caminar fácilmente entre la muchedumbre.

- Cuando veas algo que te guste, solo pídelo- le dijo mostrándole las túnicas y joyas que exhibían los vendedores.

- Llegaron a un puesto con muchas hierbas extrañas que Hermione no pudo reconocer.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto observando un polvo azul que emitía destellos rojos y olía a limón.

- Eso es polvo de nabo egipcio de las cavernas de las tribus Shilluks.

- ¡creía que esa tribu ya no existía!- exclamo admirada

La muggle se extinguió y la mágica esta cerca de hacerlo.

- Es una verdadera pena…

- Lo es realmente…- comento mientras elegía diferentes sustancias y explicaba a Hermione que eran como si estuvieran en le salón de clases.

Caminaron largo rato mas parando en varios puestos de ingredientes, en una de esas paradas, la castaña se separo de él al encontrar en un puesto vecino una hermosa túnica blanca con bordados dorados, una mujer de ojos color aceituna se acerco a ella hablando egipcio. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba, por señas intento decirle lo que quería pero sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Quiere probársela?- pregunto una grave vos a sus espaldas que le erizo los vellos de la nuca.

- Sí, profesor- dijo con timidez mirando sus ojos negros.

- Excelente gusto- le dijo algunas palabras a la mujer en perfecto egipcio y esta guió a Hermione al probador con la túnica en mano- Te queda perfecta- le dijo cuando salio.

- ¿De verdad? La tela es tan suave…

- Creo que falta algo- dijo buscando en la tienda, tomo un cinto ancho dorado y se acerco a ella- ¿Me permites?

- Cla... Claro- respondió nerviosa mientras el se ponía a sus espaldas y pasaba el cinto por su cintura dándole vueltas.

- Ahora me gusta mas- dijo inexpresivamente.

- Sí…- se giro y le sonrió- Gracias

Severus pago y siguieron caminando, la siguiente parada fue en un local que vendía túnicas para hombres exclusivamente.

- En la tienda del frente venden excelentes joyas- dijo señalando el lugar- Elige lo que quieras, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

- No puedo…- Hermione sentía que estaba gastando mucho en ella.

- Por favor, permíteme consentirte. Quiero que seas feliz, de algo tiene que servirme el oro que me dio el ministerio.

- Está bien…- contesto mordiéndose el labio.

La tienda tenia muchas joyas finamente trabajadas, una mas bella que la otra, finalmente se decidió por un hermoso colgante de oro antiguo con un delicado diamante por dije.

- Excelente elección, combina muy bien con tu túnica nueva- dijo Severus observándola.

- Cuando Hermione giro a verlo se quedo atónita, tenia una túnica larga en color verde esmeralda, el cabello sujeto en una coleta y zapatos livianos de tela a juego.

- Si no cierra la boca le entrara una langosta- dijo con burla- Creo que esta pulsera hace juego con el collar- tomo una pesada esclava de oro con jeroglíficos y la coloco en su muñeca- Perfecta.

Luego de pagar, fueron a un restorán donde Snape deleito a su prometida con los platos tradicionales. Primero comieron "baba ghanoug" (pasta a base de berenjenas y tahina), luego "kofta" (carne picada con especias asada en el fuego) y "dolmas" (hojas de vid rellenas). Bebieron vino y mucho agua. Cuando terminaron, estaban saciados y somnolientos, Snape la llevo a un bar de shisha, y esperaron a que pasara las horas de calor más intensas fumando y hablando sobre los ingredientes que Snape había comprado.

Hermione comenzaba a acostumbrarse a el, estando tan lejos de Hogwarts sentía que todo era diferente y estaba cautivada por los conocimientos de su acompañante. En su interior bullía de deseos de conocerlo más. A eso de las tres de la tarde, pasearon rápidamente por los museos.

- Prometo traerla de nuevo con mas tiempo para que conozca mejor este lugar- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Es un trato- contesto con una sonrisa Hermione mientras tomaba su brazo para tomar el traslador.

Esta vez aparecieron directamente en Londres, una vez allí se aparecieron directamente dentro de la casa de la castaña.

- Puede cambiarse en mi habitación, profesor- dijo la castaña al comprobar que no había nadie en casa aun.

El asintió y siguió las instrucciones de la joven. Estaba sorprendido por el estilo de vida de los Granger, la casa era bastante grande y estaba finamente decorada, tenía al menos siete habitaciones y un jardín amplio, parecía estar bien cuidado pero por la nieve no se apreciaba mucho. Se vistió con su habitual túnica negra y capa, observo el cuarto. Había una extraña caja cuadrada de poco grosor hecha de plástico, un cubo plateado con muchos botones con dos mas a los costados y un gran portarretrato negro que mostraba diferentes imágenes de Hermione con su familia.

- ¿Profesor?- llamo la castaña

- Adelante- respondió secamente al verse interrumpido en su análisis.

- Permiso… ¿Usted tiene la túnica azul? Porque aquí no tengo nada de ropa y hace lago de frío afuera y mis padres…

- No hacen falta tantas explicaciones, Srta. Granger, tome.- Saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y le dio un golpe de varita que aumento su tamaño.

- Gracias, profesor- esperaba que el hombre se sintiera cómodo.

- Parecen una familia muy unida- dijo para romper la tensión.

- Sí, lo somos.

- No sabía que los muggles tenían estos portarretratos tan extraños y funcionales.

- No es un portarretratos, es un plasma. Sirve para ver películas.

- ¿Un televisor?- pregunto extrañado por la forma.

- Sí, pero más sofisticado y de mejor definición de imagen.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto señalando el cubo plateado.

- Es un equipo de música- contesto con sencillez.

- La verdad es que los muggles se las ingenian bastante bien sin magia.

- Si, son muy ingeniosos. Esta es una computadora portátil.

- ¿Y para que sirve?- observo como la castaña abría el aparato y aparecía algo muy parecido al televisor unido a una placa con muchos botones.

- Para muchas cosas, reproducir música y películas, comunicarse con los amigos, conocer gente de otros países, leer las noticias, etc.

- Interesante- sentencio- Srta. Granger, ¿Cómo desea que hablemos con sus padres?

- Mmmm… Creo que lo mejor será explicarles porque tenemos que casarnos y… Bueno, este…

- Hable de una vez por favor, Granger- dijo con tedio

- Me haría un gran favor si fuera más cariñoso conmigo delante de mis padres para que se sientan más tranquilos y eso… prometo que será solo aquí, no es necesario que lo sea luego de esto… yo…

- No se preocupe y con respecto a fuera de aquí- se aclaro la garganta nervioso- creo que eso se dará con el tiempo, no quiero que se sienta forzada a nada- se acerco a ella y beso su mano, luego se retiro para que ella se cambiara.

Hermione se sentía abrumada, debía casarse en menos de tres meses, decirle a su padre que el tenia 20 años mas que ella y encima de todo… Comenzaba a creer que estaba enamorada de su profesor, persona que durante siete años se aseguro de que la pasara mal y que estuvo enamorado toda una vida de la madre de su mejor amigo.

- _Es cierto que me pidió disculpas por lo de las clases, y cambio mucho desde la muerte de Voldemort… Y además es una persona fascinante… Peor es tan frío y a pesar de que vamos a casarnos sigue tratándome de usted, y encima ese maldito sueño y mi amortentia… Si quiero sobrevivir a esto debo seguir el consejo de mi madre y parar de analizar detenidamente todo…_- pensaba la castaña velozmente, salto sobre su cama y grito en la almohada. Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a cambiarse, si lograba que sus padres aceptaran la boda, todo seria más fácil.


	10. La Magia es Parte de Mi

**Y sé que me demore mucho, era una culpa que llevaba a todos lados, no me gusta demorar tanto para publicar y pidomil perdones! Es que con el nuevo trabajo, lo enferma que estuve, la cartera que me robaron y todo el lio de la universidad los viajes y sacar la tarjeta de credito casi me vuelvo loca y nunca podia terminar el capi. Les agradezco mucho por leer mi historia, tanto a los que se toman el trabajo de dejarme un review como a los que solo me agregan a sus alertas, espero su opinion sobre este capi, diganme si les esta bien o ustedes harian otra cosa. Sus opiniones son importantes para mi.**

**Besos y a leer!**

**Capitulo 9:**** La magia es parte de mí**

Observo con atención cada detalle en al habitación de la joven, lo que mas llamo su atención fueron los extraños objetos muggles. Miro los libros, la habitación estaba ordenada, las paredes eran de un tono blanco nacarado, los muebles de madera oscura, en la cabecera de la cama había un escudo de Gryffindor, miro las fotos que pasaban por el portarretratos muggle, parecía ser que eran una familia muy unida, observo detenidamente la sonrisa de Hermione, deseaba tanto que sonriera así para el. Termino de cambiarse en el preciso momento que la joven entraba en la habitación.

Decidió preguntar por los objetos de la habitación, los muggles sabían como arreglárselas sin magia, eran muy ingeniosos y debía reconocer que tenían buen gusto. Escucho atentamente cada matiz de la voz de la castaña, adoraba su voz.

En el living no encontró nada muy particular, se sentó a esperar que la joven bajara, no estaba nervioso por conocer a sus padres, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que pensara d él pero era importante para ella, lo haría por ella.

Recordó el pequeño paseo por Egipto, no podía retrasarse con las pociones que necesitaban en la Enfermería, muchas eran de su invención y por nada del mundo le enseñaría a Slughorn como prepararlas. Disfruto mucho la compañía de la joven leona, quería conquistarla pero no de la misma forma que a todas las otras, ella era diferente.

- ¿Desea beber algo profesor?- pregunto Hermione terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- Café, por favor- respondió perdido en sus pensamientos.

Estaba preocupada, sus padres deberían haber estado esperándolos, o por lo menso ya deberían haber llegado, preparo café para ambos, dejo la cafetera encendida por si é quería mas. Esperaba que no fuera muy difícil la charla, esperaba una reacción fuerte de su madre pero temía más por su padre.

- ¿Esta asustada?- Snape estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, no entendía porque al castaña tardaba tanto.

- No… Bueno, asustada no. Nerviosa- coloco las tazas sobre la mesa de la cocina, encendió el noticiero, tal vez el tráfico estaba demorando a sus progenitores.

- Si quiere puedo hablar yo- tomo asiento frete a la castaña, la cocina estaba decorada en tonos plateados y blancos, la mesa era redonda de vidrio y aluminio cromado- ¿Cómo cree que reaccionaran sus padres?

- Mamá seguro empezara a gritar e insultara a medio mundo mágico, a veces es muy temperamental, mi papá…- miro detenidamente su taza imaginando a su padre- el es diferente, se mostrara tranquilo, aceptara todo sin decir nada, tal vez se muestre un poco seco con sus palabras pero no dirá nada mas, es muy reservado con sus sentimientos…- miró los ojos de Snape, esperaba encontrar una mirada de fastidio en su rostro, sabia que no era paciente- Se parece un poco a usted, no suele mostrar lo que siente, al menos no frente a mi, recuerdo que una vez se frustro mucho cuando yo estaba enferma, casi muero y peleo muy feo con mamá, me acerque a la ventana y vi como lloraba en el auto… Sé que cuando algo pasa conmigo se desquita con mi madre, le reclama todo a ella pero nunca a mí, a veces quiero que lo haga, me gustaría conocerlo un poco más.

- No puede forzarlo, a veces es mas fácil aceptarlo y acomodarse a eso con el tiempo- carraspeo un poco, se sentía incomodo ante tanta intimidad, no sabia que hacer y contener su afilada lengua le era difícil- miro el televisor, su alumna estaba de pie apoyada en la mesada de mármol blanco, un accidente había sucedido hacia media hora en el centro.

- Seguro se retrazan por eso, generalmente toman ese camino para venir…

Las imágenes se agolparon en su mente, su padre le enseñaba a jugar con legos, construían castillos juntos, su madre la ayudaba a preparar un pastel, dormía entre sus padres por una pesadilla, su madre le limpiaba las lagrimas en su habitación… Celebraban el cumpleaños de su padre y se tomaban una fotografía junto al regalo de cumpleaños de su padre: el mismo Megane rojo que se hallaba destrozado en el noticiero.

Severus observo confundido a la joven, miro sus ojos cristalinos, la taza a medio camino cerca de sus labios entreabiertos, miro la pantalla del televisor pero no vio nada extraño, se acerco a ella y tomo la taza de sus manos, la obligo a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Srta. Granger?- la joven solo lo miro sin mirarlo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza- Granger responda. Granger es una orden- la joven se abrazo al consternado hombre que solo atino a devolver el gesto.

- M- mis p- padres… ellos están en el accidente… Tengo que ir…

Aparecieron de repente en el lugar del siniestro, Snape tardo un segundo en ubicarse, Hermione se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia el auto de su padre.

- Lo siento, no puede pasar Srta., el equipo esta trabajando- la atajo un joven oficial, mirando con pena a la castaña.

- ¿Dónde están los ocupantes de ese auto? ¿Los sacaron?- pregunto mirando fijamente al hombre

- Granger, por favor, cálmese- Snape se mantenía cerca de ella.

- Fueron los primeros en ser rescatados, los llevaron al Hospital Central.

- Hermione

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su futuro esposo la trajo un poco a la realidad, se dejo llevar a un callejón sin ser conciente de lo que hacia, escucho a Snape hablándole para calmarla, lo tomo del brazo y aparecieron entre unos contenedores en la esquina del hospital. Todo pasaba extrañamente para Hermione, de a momentos era rápido y confuso y en otros el tiempo parecía detenerse.

- Basta, vuelva a la realidad- era lo que necesitaba para volver a sus cabales, la imperativa voz de su profesor le dio un poco de sentido a todo lo que sucedía- Déjeme guiarla por favor.

Severus no entendía mucho hasta que vio el auto, recordó verlo en una fotografía, la castaña no le daba tiempo a nada, no entendía donde estaba la joven leona que pudo mentir bajo el terrible Curcio de Bella, debía tomar el control, no le gustaba perderlo. Llevo a la joven tomada del brazo, la cubrió con su capa para protegerla del frio, sabia que llamaban mucho la atención con sus túnicas pero no le importo.

- ¿Donde están los pacientes del accidente?- pregunto a la enfermera de la recepción.

- Están atendiéndolos, ¿es pariente de alguno de ellos?

- No, solo pregunto por entrometido- siseo, no tenia tiempo para estupideces- Había una pareja en un auto rojo ¿Dónde están?

Siendo atendidos, informare al medico que se encuentran aquí, pueden esperar por allá- dijo algo asustada señalando un espacio con muchos sillones de varios tamaños.

Esperaron largo tiempo. Hermione se dejaba cuidar, necesitaba que esta vez alguien mas tomara las riendas, la guerra recién terminaba, todavía lloraba a muchos amigos como para soportar la perdida de sus padres. Finalmente un medico de unos 40 años se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Son parientes de los Sres. Granger?- pregunto mirando con curiosidad a la pareja, ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto- Ellos están estables, es un milagro que no tengan mas que algunas quebraduras y contusiones, pueden pasar a verlos pero están algo dormidos.

Hermione entro despacio a la habitación, las camas estaban ubicadas una al lado de la otra, su madre se movió un poco, parecía tener un mal sueño y su padre dormía profundamente. Severus entro detrás de ella y cerro la puerta, paso su varita sobre el cuerpo de Arturo y luego de la Sra. Granger, se detuvo de súbito en su vientre.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto extrañada.

- Nada, creo que están bien pero seria mejor si fueran atendidos en San Mungo, se recuperarían mas rápido.

- Voy a hablar con el doctor…

- Lo confundiremos, una vez que estén bien, el llenara las planillas muggles y sus padres podrán estar como si nada.

- Si- cuando Hermione se disponía a salir entro el doctor- Siento hacer esto pero es lo mejor para mis padres- dijo con sencillez la castaña al tiempo que movía su varita ante el confundido rostro del hombre.

- Cerrara esta habitación y dirá que están descansando, que están muy bien, nadie podrá entrar por su orden, dentro de dos horas volverá aquí.

- Si, eso hare- el hombre se retiro y cerro la puerta tras el, escucharon como indicaba a una enfermera que cerrara la habitación.

Severus tomo un florero y lo convirtió en traslador, mientras tanto Hermione retiraba el suero de sus padres y acomodaba las camas, tomo la mano de su padre mientras Severus la de su madre, tocaron el florero y desaparecieron.

- ¿De donde…? ¡Oh!- la enfermera del colegio miro a los padres de Hermione y enseguida se puso a tratarlos.

- No pude ir a San Mungo, no teníamos donde aparecer y no quería que cayéramos sobre un montón de personas desprevenidas- además Pomfrey nos ahorrara el papeleo del ministerio por tratarlos.

La castaña solo asintió y siguió observando la labor de la enfermera. Había algo extraño en como trataba a su madre, no usaba las pociones normales sino otras para pacientes delicados.

- Profesor, usted me dijo que mi madre estaba bien pero no parece ser así- dijo mirándolo firmemente a los oscuros ojos.

- Es así, la diferencia es que ella esta embarazada- contesto con fastidio, no podía dejar de ser el, trataba de ser diferente con ella pero no podía, luego lo resolvería.

- Así que era eso lo que tenía que contarme- sonrió alegre pero no podía apartar la preocupación de su mirada.

Paso por cosas peores Granger, no se ablande ahora- la severidad en el rostro del hombre permitió a Hermione pegarse mas a su racionalidad y no entrar en pánico. Ciertamente había estado en situaciones mucho mas graves pero luego de vencer, había bajado mucho la guardia y todas las emociones que contenidas la hacían fuerte, habían empezado a abandonarla.

- Ahora quiero una explicación de porque han traído a estas personas al colegio en su estado- exclamo una enfermera furiosa.

- Tuvieron un accidente y estaban siendo tratados en un hospital muggle pero dado que son los padres de la Srta. Granger pero supuse que no habría inconveniente alguno en traerlos aquí para que tengan una recuperación mas rápida y eficaz.

La enfermera parecía estar conteniéndose de decirle muchas cosas a Snape pero su rostro cambio al mirar a la joven leona, le explico l o que había hecho, que el embarazo de su madre era de tres meses y que estaba muy bien, que su padre era le menos herido, solo había algunos huesos rotos y varios golpes pero nada mas. Lanzo una mirada furiosa a Snape y se retiro prometiendo que ambos despertarían en unas pocas horas y que podía quedarse.

- Puede retirare profesor, muchas gracias por todo- dirigió una cansada sonrisa a su profesor y tomo asiento entre su madre y su padre.

Severus le dedico una suave inclinación y fue al despacho de McGonagall a informarle lo sucedido.

- Los padres de Granger están aquí Minerva, los traje para que fueran atendidos por Pomfrey, en cuanto despierten los llevare de nuevo al hospital muggle.

- ¿Y porque no me consultaste antes?- miraba ceñuda pero en sus labios temblorosos podía atisbarse una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Habrías dicho que no a los padres de tu alumna favorita y gran orgullo de Gryffindor?- pregunto con una mirada sarcástica.

- No solo de Gryffindor, de todo Hogwarts- contesto altivamente la reciente directora.

- Seria mejor que vallas a verla, n o creo que este muy bien y a mi no me permite acercarme demasiado.

- Seria bueno que vinieras conmigo Severus, puedes mantenerte oculto y así estarás cerca de ella para tu tranquilidad.

- No estoy preocupado, Minerva- dirigió a la directora una mirada desdeñosa.

- Haz lo que te digo, es una orden- Dumbledore rió oculto por el sombrero de la bruja- Cállate Albus- rodeo e escritorio y salió con elegancia del despacho.

- Entrometido, seguro es idea tuya- siseo el Slytherin mientras daba un portazo. Albus rio a carcajadas acompañado por los demás directores.

- ¿Hermione?- la directora toco el hombro de la castaña con delicadeza, tenia la cabeza entre los brazos apoyada en la cama de su madre- Hermione despierta querida, quiero hablar contigo.

- Mmm…- levanto la cabeza con lentitud, se acomodo el cabello detrás de las orejas y miro a la mujer de túnica verde esmeralda- ¿Qué sucede?

- El Prof. Snape me dijo lo sucedido, vine a ver como estabas- la mujer estudio el aspecto de la joven rápidamente, no paso por alto la argolla de su mano izquierda- veo que mu bien.

- Si, algo cansada pero ahora que sé que están bien… Creo que fui un poco brusca con el Prof. Snape, el se comporto muy bien conmigo y yo no le dije nada…

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que va a entenderlo- con un movimiento de varita apareció una bandeja con té y galletas- Esa túnica es hermosa, hace juego con el anillo de compromiso- la mirada suspicaz de sus ojos sonrojo a la joven.

- Sí, yo acepte la propuesta, fuimos a casa de mis padres para decirles pero…

- ¿Vas a casarte?- la suave voz sobresalto a ambas mujeres- Pensé que Ron y tu ya no estaban juntos.

- ¡Mamá!- la joven se lanzo a los protectores brazos que recibieron con ternura su tembloroso cuerpo

- Lo siento, me preocupe tanto, por ti y el bebe, y papa…- sollozaba la castaña.

- ¿Quién te dijo del bebe?- pregunto azorada Jane.

- El Prof. Snape- adelantándose a las miles de preguntas que se reflejaban en el atónito rostro la joven se explico- Estaba esperándote en casa y vi el accidente, reconocí el auto de papá, fui a buscarles y me dijeron que estaban en el hospital, el te reviso cuando pudimos verte y me lo dijo, te trajimos a Hogwarts mama, para curarte con nuestra magia y voy a casarme con el Prof. Snape por una ley ministerial que accidentalmente nos vinculo y no podemos romper ese contrato o perderemos nuestra magia.

- ¡Oh!...- Jane frunció el entrecejo, miro molesta a su hija- y ¿aceptaste por n o perder tu magia o por lo que yo te dije?

- Por l o que me dijiste mamá.

- Entonces no tengo objeción pero mas vale a ese hombre cuidarte como a su vida- su rostro se había suavizado y dirigía a su hija una mirada de satisfacción.

- El me salvo la vida dos veces y es muy especial, mamá. Es diferente y frio pero me siento muy cómoda con el- era la primera vez que lo admitía, realmente se sentía atraída por el- por supuesto n o todo son rosas, aun es difícil y extraño acostumbrarse pero por l o demás es… supongo que puedo acostúmbrame.

- ¿Y si se preocupa tanto por ti donde esta ahora?- irrumpió la voz enojada de su padre.

Hermione se había imaginado comunicarles la boda a sus padres de mil maneras pero nunca tan tranquilamente y como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, mucho menos la reacción de su madre y su padre.

Minerva miro hacia Snape y le hizo una sutil seña para que se mantuviera oculto.

- Yo le pedí que se retirara- dijo cabizbaja la joven- papá el es un ben hombre, mantendremos la boda oculta porque sigo en el colegio y no quiero causar revuelo ni nada por el estilo, además ser todo un notición cuando se sepa… Esa maldita Skeeter se hará un banquete conmigo.

- No puedo creer, Srta. Granger, que después de lo colaboradora que fue para Voldemort usted la deje impune- apareciendo desde las sombras Snape dirigió una mirada llena de sarcasmo y desprecio a Hermione, ella no se inmuto.

- No es eso, sencillamente pienso que el desprecio que toda la comunidad mágica le profesa ahora es mejor castigo que estar cómodamente en Azkaban. Debo aceptar que sin los dementores debe ser mucho más soportable.

- A veces pienso que estoy frente a una serpiente.

- ¡No se atreva a insultar a mi hija!- el Sr. Granger intento levantarse pero el cabestrillo mágico de la pierna se lo impedía, había presenciado todo en silencio y no le agradaba nada ese hombre viejo que podía ser su hermano, feo y antipático que quería llevarse a su bebe.

- ¡Papá! Despertaste- la castaña abrazo a su padre- papá no me insulto, se refiere a los Slytherins, a una casa del colegio.

- Aun así, no puedo permitir que te cases con el. Puedes volver con nosotros, puedes estudiar en cualquier universidad, estoy seguro…- pero no continuo con la miles de razones que su mente había ideado para evitar que su pequeña niña e alejara de el, Hermione le miraba con ternura, no había reproche en su mirada sino entendimiento. Su esposa no le miraba, ella debía estar pasando por lo mismo pero era lo suficientemente prudente como para no decirlo.

- Papá…- la joven tomo con fuerza la mano de su progenitor mirándolo a los ojos- la magia es parte de mi, si no la tuviera no estaría completa nunca mas, no se trata de lo que pueda hacer con o sin magia, sino de sentirla en mi, es parte de mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente, no puedo sencillamente dejar que se valla sin poner pelea…- miro a sus padres- ustedes me enseñaron que luche por l o que quiero, no me pidan ahora que deje de hacerlo, por favor.

Severus solo observaba la escena, el no podría haberse expresado mejor, solo que su objetivo no era conservar su magia sino ganar el amor de la castaña. Hermione cruzo su mirada con el, sentía el suelo moverse a su alrededor pero la mirada segura y negra le permitió tomar valor para seguir allí.

McGonagall extraño mucho a Albus en ese momento, el siempre sabia como romper la tensión suavemente.

- ¿Cómo les fue en Egipto?- sonó una voz juguetona desde un cuadro de fondo gris, Albus Dumbledore sonreía haciendo un gracioso contraste con el medico a sus espaldas que enarbolaba una jeringa muggle amenazante.

- Excelente, conseguimos todo pero no tuvimos tiempo de visitar las tumbas- respondió Snape mirando de reojo a la castaña.

- Es una pena realmente, tengo entendido que la Srta. Granger siempre quiso tener la oportunidad de aprender toda esa magia antigua y tu Severus has heredado todo mi conocimiento, tal vez puedan ir de luna de miel.

- ¿Lu… luna de miel?- Hermione miraba azorada al director, había olvidado por completo todo lo que implicaba una boda- pero ¿y el colegio?

- Estoy segura de que una semana sin clases no afectara tu promedio, además, el sol de Egipto le sentaría bien a Severus- respondió McGonagall.

- Creo que la Srta. Granger aun no decidió adonde quiere ir así que no den por sentado Egipto- respondió el pelinegro acercándose mas a la joven.

- ¿Yo elijo?- pregunto mareada Hermione, era la primera vez que sentía el peso real de la boda.

- Esta un poco pálida Granger, permi…- no pudo terminar de hablar, la joven se desplomo y apenas pudo alcanzarla a tiempo para que no se de con el suelo.

Pusieron a la castaña en una cama frente a sus preocupados padres. Pomfrey la reviso sin apuro.

- No tiene nada, goza de excelente salud, de hecho, muy buena… Estoy sorprendida del poder de esta niña, sabía que era una bruja extraordinaria pero no tanto- comento Pomfrey mientras servía mas pociones para los Granger- creo que lo mejor es dejarla dormir, la pobre esta muy abrumada.

- Y lo mejor es que el poder de Hermione se mantenga en silencio, aun no estamos del todo seguros Poppy.

- Si, Minerva- observo como los Granger bebían las pociones haciendo muecas de asco- siento mucho el sabor pero el Prof. Snape ya no las prepara y el solía darles un sabor mas agradable, ese gordo pomposo solo sabe presumir y tejer redes pero no es un gran maestro en pociones realmente- comento al azar, Snape sonrió por el cumplido hinchándose de orgullo ante su suegro- Creo que deberían estar aquí por lo menos una semana, para confirmar que las pociones no les produzcan ninguna reacción mágica extraña.

- ¿Y las pociones que te traje?- pregunto molesto, acababa de recordar que habia preparado varias el mismo especificamente para sus suegros- Poppy estaba por responder aireada pero McGonagall interrumpio.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Severus por favor arregla todo en ese Hospital Muggle. Y no quiero que nadie se entere de este pequeño… mm…

- Premio por los servicios brindados al colegio- contesto Dumbledore guiñando un ojo.

- Exacto.

Severus se marcho veloz a resolver todo en el hospital. Su mente giraba en torno a la castaña, de nuevo preguntándose si podría amar a un hombre como el, con todo en contra.

- Profesora McGonagall, ¿es inevitable? El no parece ser un hombre muy…

- El Prof. Snape es uno de los hombres más valientes de todo el mundo mágico, y ama a su hija sin reserva alguna, Sr. Granger. Ya escucharon a Hermione, ella siempre ha confiado en él, y aunque ahora todo se ve indefinido y ella sufre por el giro tan repentino, con su inteligencia y su corazón, se sobrepondrá pronto. No me sorprendería que ella también se enamore de él.

- Parece ser un hombre fuerte querido, y puede ofrecerle a Herm un futuro prometedor, puede ser su mentor. ¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a estudiar en la universidad y tú estabas a punto de recibirte? Empezamos como ellos y terminamos amándonos, deja que ella elija. Sabe que es lo que hace cariño.

Nadie dijo nada mas, el cielo veteado de naranja y salpicado de estrellas invitaba a meditar, Hermione dormía profundamente, refugiándose de nuevo en los brazos y el perfume de ese hombre sin rostro.


	11. My Blue Heart

Hola mis queridos lectores! Siento mucho no poder actualizar con frecuencia, por eso intento darles siempre capítulos considerablemente largos. Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me animan mucho y me dan una idea de que tal lo estoy haciendo, también a quienes leen pero no dejan comentarios. A partir de ahora tendremos mucha mas interacción entre nuestra amada parejita y algo grande va a suceder en Hogwarts! Cada vez estamos más cerca de la tan esperada boda!!! Acepto tomatazos, ataques de lechuga y bromas de Sortilegios Weasley!! (Intenten evitar por favor los cruciatus y demás maldiciones dolorosas)…

En la mitad del chap hay una parte que va muy bien con la melodía en la que me inspire, es de Sailor Moon, que se llama My Blue Heart. Si la buscan en van a encontrarla al toque. El punto donde hay que ponerla esta señalado.

Ahora… VAMOS CON EL NUEVO CHAP!

**Capitulo 11: My Blue Heart**

Muchas veces nos encontramos en situaciones que no buscamos, muchas veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos pero siempre, en todo momento, nuestras decisiones marcan una diferencia e influyen en el mundo, afectando a personas que conocemos y a aquellas que no.

Ron… Ron… ¡RONALD WEASLEY!- el pelirrojo despertó de su letargo sobresaltado- ¿Qué quieres Ginny?

¿Qué te sucede?- el pelirrojo cerro los ojos y se acomodo mejor en su butaca favorita de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Nada, solo pensaba en todo lo que esta pasando.

Mmmm…- Ginny miro con suspicacia a su hermano, sabia que sus gritos de la otra noche le habían afectado- Voy a subir con Harry al cuarto de Hermione, esta acomodando sus cosas para mudarse fuera de la torre.

La verdad estoy algo cansado, vayan ustedes- abrió los ojos y miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste en la mirada- Cuando quieran mover las cosas a su nuevo cuarto me avisas.

Como quieras pero si no subes con una chica la escalera…

Se convertirá en tobogán, lo sé.

La pelirroja se fue sin más remedio. Harry la esperaba al pie de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio femenino de 7° año.

Sigue mal…- contesto ante la mirada interrogante de su novio- Ya se le pasara, debemos darle tiempo, de todas formas, Hermione debería hablarle sino se le pasa pronto.

Cierto, anoche no durmió muy bien.

Se nota- contesto pensativamente- Muy bien, debemos movernos al mismo tiempo para que el encantamiento no se active.

Ok, ¿lista?

Juntos pusieron el primer pie en el escalón… Lo malo fue que Harry puso el derecho y Ginny el izquierdo, lo que provoco un buen resbalón que casi los tumba, lo intentaron de nuevo y luego de unos minutos se hallaban ante la puerta.

Hermione ¿estas presentable?- pregunto Harry mientras tocaba la puerta.

Un momento, Lavander esta terminando de cambiarse- contesto Hermione del otro lado.

¡Hola Harry!- exclamo la rubia cuando salio alegremente de la habitación- ya pueden pasar. Nos vemos luego- bajo las escaleras rápidamente, al parecer tenía algo muy importante porque estaba bastante arreglada y dejo el aire detrás de ella impregnado de una suave fragancia.

¿Cómo va todo Herm?- pregunto Ginny.

Ya estoy terminando, no sabia que tenia tantas cosas, generalmente ya casino queda nada a fin de año pero ahora esta todo lleno.

Vas a tener un cuarto entero para ti sola, fui a ver si estaba limpio o había que arreglar algo, es como un pequeño apartamento, un elfo me dijo que suele ser como un cuarto de huéspedes.

No tiene importancia realmente, de todos modos solo estaré allí unos meses- se sentó agotada en la cama y acaricio las cortinas- No sé que debo hacer, es bastante difícil acercarme a Snape con las clases y los deberes y nuestros horarios son bastante incómodos… Nos casaremos y casi no compartimos nada de tiempo junto.

A mi me pasaba algo parecido cuando salía con Dean- contesto Ginny, Harry miro con recelo a su novia.

¿Y como hacían?

No te pongas tonto Harry- contesto divertida- sencillamente hacíamos los deberes juntos, o yo estudiaba mientras el me observaba y cosas así, solíamos tomarnos algún recreo luego de terminar con cada materia para…- se puso algo colorada y no continuo.

Voy a hacer de cuenta que no lo escuche, Dean es un buen amigo y no quiero sentir celos.

Serian infundados, con el no compartí ni una décima parte de lo que tengo contigo- la pelirroja se acerco y le dio un suave beso.

Ejem… Recuerden que estoy aquí, por favor.

Lo siento- se disculparon ambos.

Tal vez deba hacer eso pero no sé si querrá..

Con intentarlo no pierdes nada pero ganas mucho… Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga no.

El rostro de la joven castaña se ilumino, el peso que sentía en su estomago se aligero un poco para ser reemplazado por una pequeña esperanza.

Ginny me harías un gran favor si…

No te preocupes, Herm, recoge tus libros que Harry y yo nos encargamos de todo.

La castaña sonrío y se apresuro a buscar sus libros y meter todo en la mochila. Se arreglo un poco ante el espejo, para extrañeza de sus espectadores, y salio luego de darles un abrazo lleno de emoción a ambos.

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, con todo el trabajo que tenia apenas si veía en las comidas y durante las clases a su prometida. Seria bastante incomodo pasar a convivir todo el tiempo sin conocerla completamente. Claro que sabia bastante luego de observarla tanto pero jamás la había mirado mientras estaba con sus amigos o en su cuarto o haciendo cualquier otra actividad.

El sonido de la puerta llego lo alerto. No esperaba a nadie y Draco solía avisarle cuando iría a verlo.

Draco no me dijiste que… Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger- no estaba seguro de haber podido disimular su sorpresa.

Perdón por aparecer así, si quiere vengo en otro momento, este… Yo solo… Adiós.

En un par de zancadas alcanzo a la muchacha y tomo su mano para detenerla, ella se giro a mirarle, su sonrisa tímida parecía ser todo en el mundo, sacudió un poco la cabeza para recuperar el habla.

Me alegra que viniera, Srta. Granger. Yo le dije que podía venir cuando quisiera y cumplo siempre mi palabra.

No quiero molestarlo, profesor.

No lo hace ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- la incomodidad era latente y no soltó su mano, sintió el metal calido del anillo y deseo que pronto lo acompañara una alianza.

Yo pensé que…- desvió la mirada avergonzada, lo que minutos antes le parecía una gran idea ahora le parecía estúpido, se fijo en como sus manos calzaban perfectamente y el rubor invadió sus mejillas.

Lo siento- dijo Snape liberando su mano.

No me molesta- murmuro con timidez evitando a toda costa sus profundos ojos.

Ven, estaba terminando de preparar mi próxima clase- se acerco al sofá y la invito a sentarse- ¿Qué pensaba? Si ha venido hasta aquí es por alguna razón.

Yo… Creí que, bueno, ya que casi no nos conocemos a nivel personal pensé que talvez, podríamos compartir un poco mas… Y sé que no tiene tiempo, y nuestros horarios no son una gran ayuda, por el contrario pero tal vez…

El rostro de Snape era sorpresa pura, parecía incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, de hecho Severus se sentía así, ella, por libre albedrío, decidió buscarlo para pasar mas tiempo con el, era increíble por lo que el súbito movimiento que la joven realizo lo sobresalto un poco.

Siento molestarlo, no debí venir…- era una completa estúpida por pensar que el aceptaría algo así, era un hombre ocupado y ella… ella solo debía casarse con el.

Si debió venir, pienso que es una…- iba contra su propio instinto expresar algo bueno ante una persona que tuviese el escudo de Gryffindor en su pecho- idea muy inteligente y practica, para ambos.

¿De verdad?- la castaña se mordió el labio con ilusión.

Mire, yo debo ir ahora a dar mi ultima clase de la tarde pero puedes quedarte, en mi biblio… Bueno, pronto también será de usted y puede ir acostumbrándose al lugar mientras esta sola. Luego, otro día podemos hacer lugar en mí… nuestra biblioteca para sus libros, y la decoración, puede ir agregando cosas…- nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado ante tan buenas expectativas, se freno, no le gustaba perder el control pero esto podía con él, se sentía… ilusionado.

Yo…- no sabia si sonreír o reírse a carcajadas, jamás pensó que vería a Snape tan ¿feliz?- me encantaría- algo calido y apabullante comenzaba reemplazar la angustia que de alguna manera cargaba desde la decisión de casarse.

Entonces, yo debo irme, tenga cuidado con los libros de la fila mas alta, son… bueno, están encantados, luego arreglare esos para que no corra ningún riesgo.

Severus tomo sus papeles y salio de la habitación conteniendo las carcajadas de alegría, Hermione comenzó a recorrer la casa, la decoración era de su total agrado, la habitación… un poco menos de Slytherin no estaría mal, el ropero podía modificarse, siempre quiso uno que rotara y parecía lo mejor, ese le gustaba mucho pero no había suficiente espacio para la ropa de ambos y no podía tener todo en su baúl todo el tiempo. Agregaría algunas fotos en la sala, una de sus padres y de sus amigos, alguna de la boda. También quería un estudio privado, el laboratorio podían compartirlo seguramente.

Con estas ideas en la cabeza, acomodo en la mesa ratona frente al fuego y saco sus libros, comenzaba a hacer frío en el castillo, el invierno se acercaba lentamente. Termino con runas y comenzó con pociones, debían hacer un ensayo de un metro para Slugorn sobre la poción mata lobos, no la prepararían pero debían conocer sus características y demás.

No tengo suficiente información aquí- murmuro fastidiada para si misma mientras cerraba el libro de Pociones Avanzadas 7° curso.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y comenzó a leer los títulos. En una mesita en el centro, al lado del diván aterciopelado, había un gran libro rojo brillante. Se veía muy fuera de lugar en una casa donde casi todo era blanco, plata, verde o negro. Dudo un momento, intento verificar si era uno de los que no podía leer pero no hallo ningún hueco en las filas superiores. Examino la portada atentamente, no tenía titulo alguno o autor, titubeo antes de acercar su mano.

Todo sucedió en segundos. Apenas hizo contacto con la tela del extraño volumen, sintió como si se quemara, no podía separar su mano. Sintió a Snape gritar algo detrás de ella y en el momento salio disparada hacia atrás dando contra los estantes y recibiendo un golpe en el estomago que termino de tumbarla.

Abrió los ojos aturdida, la ultima vez que recibió un golpe así fue cuando Bella la tuvo en su poder. Snape, estaba a su lado algo despeinado.

¿Dónde se golpeo, esta bien?- la preocupación era clara en su mirada pero mantenía la voz tranquila- Es mi culpa, olvide por completo ese libro estúpido.

Estoy bien, me duele mucho la mano, no es nada realmente- pero cuando observo la gran herida estuvo a punto de desmayarse, parecía como si un bowtrackle hubiera intentado quitarle la mano a arañazos.

No se preocupe, vamos al aula, la poción que necesito esta terminando de cocerse. Tu gato me trajo hasta aquí- la ayudo a ponerse de pie con cuidado, sosteniendo firmemente su cintura.

Puedo caminar- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Entraron al aula y se dirigieron al escritorio, ayudo a Hermione a sentarse encima, primero le dio una poción para mitigar el dolor del golpe y luego sostuvo su mano mientras vertía un líquido gris sobre la herida. En ese momento, un grupo de estudiantes entro al aula precedido por un distraído Flitwick.

Ambos giraron al mismo, tiempo, la falda de Hermione estaba algo subida, por lo que sus piernas podían apreciarse sin problemas, su camisa desarreglada y ambos estaban despeinados. El pequeño profesor miro la escena confundido, sus alumnos estiraban el cuello para ver mejor y comenzaron a murmurar.

Lo siento Severus, me dijiste que podía… No imagine…

No es lo que parece- contesto ofuscado y siseante- la Srta. Granger tuvo un accidente y estoy curándola- una pequeña risa se escucho entre los estudiantes.

¡Silencio!- exclamo Flitwick- puedo esperar afuera- en eso la herida empezó a humear y Hermione se quejo.

Listo, ahora podemos irnos- los alumnos se apartaron y salieron veloces, Hermione muy sonrojada por la escena y el hecho de que, al parecer, Snape había olvidado soltar su cintura.

Llegaron a la casa con Snape maldiciendo por lo bajo. En la cena seria el gran tema de conversación. Una vez dentro se percato de que la castaña seguía a su lado sin moverse.

¿Por qué sigue ahí Granger?- pregunto de malos modos.

Porque usted no me suelta- el tono de su respuesta fue duro, se sentía estupida, dividida entre la vergüenza, la emoción y ahora el fastidio por su mal carácter.

Lo siento- se soltó bruscamente y avanzo a zancadas hasta la biblioteca.

¿Por qué se comporta así?

¿Qué es así?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Como un…- Snape seguía siendo su profesor pero en ese momento no eran solo eso- grandísimo idiota. ¡No es mi culpa que usted olvide cosas peligrosas por ahí!

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se dirigió al baño y dio un portazo. Sorprendida de su propia reacción, se sentó en el batter y oculto el rostro entre las manos. Afuera Snape se maldecía a si mismo dividido entre la exasperación y la preocupación, todo había estado tan bien hasta ese momento.

Srta. Granger… Ejem…- se sentía completamente idiota hablando con la puerta- perdóneme, tiene reacción… digo… razón, por favor, abra.- el adolescente inseguro surgía como una sombra, volviendo en el tiempo, era la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor la que se habría para negarle una vez más el amor.

No quise azotar la puerta- contesto mientras salía, tenia los ojos brillantes- a pesar de todo lo que dijo ¿se avergüenza de que nos vean juntos?

Jamás sentiría vergüenza de usted, jamás.- No, esta vez era la puerta de su baño y no era Lily quien surgía sino Hermione, su dulce Hermione.

No es un peso para mí y… después de la pus de bubotuberculo ¿cree que me preocuparía por los comentarios de un montón de mocosos?

La castaña sonrío débilmente, el decidió que no era momento de contener impulsos, limpio la lagrima que escapo de la nívea mejilla, sonrío suavemente y se dirigió a la sala.

¿Qué buscaba en la biblioteca?- se acerco al ensayo- Ya veo. Tengo el libro que necesita, lo traigo en un momento.

Gracias, profesor.

Snape volvió al los pocos segundos con un libro de cubierta verde botella con letras doradas. Aquí tienes todo sobre esta poción, es del creador de la poción matalobos y tiene algunas anotaciones propias que tal vez encuentres interesantes.

Hermione se acomodo y abrió el libro, mientras tanto Snape comenzó a quitarse la tunica distraídamente, desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa blanca y se recogió el cabello en una cola a la altura de la nuca. Se recostó en el sofá detrás de ella con algunos ensayos y observo la melena revuelta. Ya no era el adolescente tímido e idiota, era un hombre que luego de muchas penurias encontraba su redención en esa joven, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

Srta. Granger…

¿Mmm?- contesto sin apartar la vista del libro, el no respondió, se giro y lo encontró mirándola atentamente, parecía que quería decir algo pero no podía- Yo también pienso que esto puede resultar, profesor.

Ninguno hablo durante lo que quedo de la tarde y parte de la noche, cenaron juntos una rica sopa de pollo y de postre una tarta de manzanas.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sonriente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras se arreglaba Ginny llego para saber las novedades, por primera vez la castaña se comportaba como una adolescente hablo emocionada sobre la tarde anterior, Ginny contribuía con exclamaciones y caras pero en un momento titubeo…

¿No olvidas nada?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Creo que no ¿por q…?- la comprensión invadió el rostro de la castaña- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

Cosas…- respondió con picardía.

¿Qué cosas?

Bueno… algunos alumnos te vieron con Snape en el aula de Defensa, ambos algo desarreglados y el te sostenía por la cintura.

Cierto… Sigue…

Dicen que tienes una aventura con Snape, otros que Snape seguro intento obligarte a algo… Otros que intentas sacar mejor nota en los éxtasis seduciendo a Snape.

Me sorprende lo segundo, nada porque alterarme- contesto riendo.

Te lo tomas muy bien- respondió la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta.

Ginny, creo que las cosas pueden funcionar con él, creo que después de todo, ese cáliz sabe lo que hace realmente.

Bajaron hablando sobre la casa, cuando podría llevar a Ginny a conocerla y sobre la nueva habitación de Hermione. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, los murmullos no tardaron en iniciar mientras muchas cabezas giraban para ver a la joven. Ella busco con la mirada a Snape que la observaba desde la mesa, el solo inclino la cabeza imperceptiblemente, ella le sonrío con la mirada antes de sentarse junto a sus amigos.

Snape no había sacado tan barato el descuido, McGonagall le dio una charla completa sobre su irresponsabilidad, incluyendo frases como "para el caso que sea algo público, para que molestarse manteniendo el secreto". Dumbledore, lo persiguió por todos los retratos del castillo con preguntas sobre la tarde anterior, cuando llego su primera clase tenia un humor de perros que aligero descontando puntos a los leones.

Esperaba la tarde con ansiedad como cada día de esa semana.

El domingo, luego del almuerzo volvió a su hogar, no le sorprendió encontrar a Hermione instalada frente al fuego con un ensayo casi terminado, se acerco y miro sobre su melena el titulo, era increíble lo rápido que se había adaptado a su presencia, la naturaleza con la que ambos se desenvolvían alrededor del otro.

Srta. Granger, creó que hoy podemos ver lo de sus habitaciones personales y hacer espacio en la biblioteca para sus libros y me gustaría mostrarle una habitación especial.

Un segundo…- respondió sin girar la cabeza mientras escribía la ultima frase y firmaba- perfecto, ahora estoy libre.

Perfecto, aquí tengo un plano mágico, lo que modifiquemos aquí…

Se modificara en el espacio real en cuanto dejemos el lugar.

Correcto.

Extendió un plano de la casa sobre la mesa ratona y se sentó junto a ella. Hermione se estremeció un poco al sentir su aroma.

He pensado en tener un pequeño estudio, con un ventanal y… ¿Estaría mal si compartimos el laboratorio?

Creo que podemos intentarlo- añadió con un toque de varita lo Hermione pidió, agregaron un cuarto extra para huéspedes y agregaron un ventanal en el baño frente a la bañera.

Perfecto- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa admirando el plano.

Lo sé- respondió el a lo Slytherin.

Alto…- acababa de divisar un pequeño cuarto que no recordaba haber visto antes.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Mas ventanas?- sabia perfectamente porque el alto de la castaña.

Ese cuarto…

Era lo que quería mostrarle, pero antes, salgamos un momento para que este lugar cambie. Con un pase de varita cubrió todo con sabanas y guío a la joven hacia fuera.

Se mantuvo de pie en el pasillo que conectaba el despacho con la casa, el suelo tembló un poco, Hermione se apoyo en la pared frente a él observándolo, había algo mas en ese hombre y quería descubrirlo, además… su mente le jugaba malas pasadas en sus sueños, sueños que hacían que toda su entrepierna se humedeciera, sueños en los que Snape lograba un estado de éxtasis total en su cuerpo.

Creo que ya es seguro entrar, Srta. Granger- Hermione se ruborizo fuertemente.

Claro.

Las sabanas estaban cubiertas de polvo, con un movimiento de varita, Hermione dejo todo limpio. Snape extendió su mano hacia ella mirándola fijamente, observaron los cambios en cada habitación y la nueva, Snape le dijo a Hermione que podían comprar los muebles durante su luna de miel donde ella quisiera para su estudio y cuado entraron al baño Hermione casi cae en la bañera luego de frenar de golpe sin avisar a Snape que alcanzo a sostenerla.

Ahora veamos la biblioteca, podemos añadir algunas repisas si hace falta.

Pero quiero ver el cuarto que estaba…

Luego Srta. Granger.

En la biblioteca, Snape le indico los libros de artes oscuras, los encantados con sus correspondientes encantamientos, agregaron algunos estantes e hicieron lugar en otros.

Creo que este libro puede interesarle mucho- dijo señalando un libro gastado de cubierta negra que no tenia nada escrito.

¿De que trata?- pregunto extendiendo su mano para tomar el volumen, en cuanto tiro de el, las estanterías se hundieron y se hicieron a un lado, dejando al descubierto una puerta labrada de color negro.

Adelante- dijo ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y su mirada interrogante.

Al entrar en la habitación no pudo hacer menos que exclamar con sorpresa, se encontraban en lo que parecía un bosque en pleno otoño, con un pequeño arroyo corriendo debajo de un lustroso piano negro, donde debería haber un techo de piedra, se encontraba el cielo, igual que e el gran comedor, solo que el encantamiento era mas como el aula del centauro Firence.

Es… hermoso… es… No recuerdo haberle dicho que toco el piano, aunque mis manos están un poco duras porque no lo hago hace mucho.

No sabia, mi madre tocaba maravillosamente y ella me enseño.

¿Puede tocar para mi, profesor?- Snape se dirigió al taburete y pidió a Hermione que se sentara indicando el espacio a su lado.

**-------------------------------------------------------------Poner melodía "My Blue Heart"**

No dijeron ninguna palabra mas, Severus se acomodo y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa y melancólica, cada nota tocaba el corazón de Hermione, las imágenes pasaban por su mente, tuvo conciencia sobre quien estaba a su lado, sintió cada movimiento de sus manos como escrito en ese cielo que oscurecía al paso de su melodía y se llenaba de estrellas, miro su rostro apacible, y fue conciente también del sentimiento que había crecido en ella durante ese ajetreado mes, sintió la fuerza que amenazaba con explotar ahora y que manaba, sin que ella lo supiera, durante sus sueños… Sintió que las palabras dicha durante su primera cena eran ciertas ahora más que nunca antes.

Quería transmitirle todo su amor en esa canción, todo lo que el era, lo que era su vida, quería decirle cuanto dependía de su sonrisa, abrió los ojos, ella le miraba, cuando sus ojos e encontraron surgió una comprensión total entre ambos, no hizo falta la legeremancia, estaba todo dicho en sus ojos, sus labios comenzaron a acercarse lentamente y en ese momento la melodía termino devolviéndolos al lugar donde estaban, faltaban escasos milímetros para que se unieran finalmente pero ninguno se atrevía a seguir, una suave brisa, surgida de quien sabe donde los envolvió, levantando a su alrededor algunas hojas, sus cabellos sueltos danzaron rozándose mutuamente, sus labios cosquillearon y finalmente, Severus acorto el espacio rozando apenas los rosados labios femeninos que respondieron de la misma forma, al separarse, Hermione sonrío abiertamente, el sonrió aliviado por su reacción, ambos sabían que ese beso no significaba nada y a la vez significaba todo, ninguno esperaba nada después de eso pero ambos sabían que acababan de terminar con la incomodidad y que ambos se entendían y conocían como nunca nadie mas podría hacerlo.

Es una melodía hermosa, profesor.

La escribí luego de un extraño sueño que ahora entiendo.

Creo que Winky ya tendrá lista la cena.

Otro día, deberá tocar usted.

Se me da mejor el canto.

Esperare el momento para oírla.

Sin más que decir, salieron de la sala y tal como Hermione predijo, Winky esperaba con una suculenta cena servida.

El día siguiente amaneció lluvioso, el techo del Gran Comedor se arremolinaba en grises y agitadas nubes. McGonagall, se veía extrañamente ansiosa, el día anterior había aparecido un cartel en las salas comunes comunicado que al día siguiente durante el desayuno se haría un anuncio importante.

Hermione miraba de reojo a su profesor a pesar que este no daba señal alguna de notar su presencia. Se sentía ausente, pensando en Hogwarts después de la gran batalla. Esa mañana, una alumna de séptimo de Ravenclaw se había retirado de Hogwarts para terminar su educación en Beuxbaton, luego de estar varios días en la enfermería a causa de las pesadillas que le atormentaban, pesadillas causadas por los mismos muros que alguna vez consideró su casa. La excitación de la victoria pasaba y dejaba lugar a la melancolía, tristeza y desesperación. Una semana atrás, la señora Weasley contaba en una carta que George no mejoraba y que había destruido una buena parte de los inventos para la tienda. Percy se hacia cargo pero no era lo mismo y las ventas habían bajado un poco. La señora Weasley, sabia Hermione, solo se mantenía de pie por sus otros hijos, pero la desolación era un presente constante en su mirada, fuera de lugar. No reparo en McGonagall hasta que el silencio llamo su atención.

Este año, debido a circunstancias especiales, nadie podrá quedarse a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts- las caras de interrogación aparecieron por todo el comedor- La restauración del colegio no ha sido terminada, la protección del castillo debe reinstaurarse.

Harry Potter venció al Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado ¿de que debemos protegernos?- sonó una voz desde la antigua mesa que solía ser de Gryffindor.

Muchas gracias por recordarlo Sr. Corner, pero la protección de los estudiantes siempre será primordial, con Vo….Voldemort o no, deben entender que Hogwarts vale demasiado como parte de la comunidad mágica como para dejarle sin protección alguna. Muchas gracias.

McGonagall se sentó y continuo su charla con Snape, Hermione le vio fruncir le entrecejo, había algo raro en esa resolución.

Hermione ¿crees que sea por tu boda?- Ginny le hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Harry y Ron pudieran oírle.

¿La boda de Hermione?- exclamó Ron, a lo que varias cabezas dieron la vuelta

No estupido, estoy hablando de la boda de Percy- dijo más fuerte Ginny.

¿Percy se casa?- pregunto con cara estupida el pelirrojo.

¿No lo recuerdas Ron? ¡Oh! Es que olvide contarte, mama mando una lechuza avisándonos.

¡WOW! ¿Con quien?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ginny, me voy a clases. Búscame en mi habitación después- Ginny inclino la cabeza mientras fulminaba a su hermano. Los curiosos que habían parado la oreja miraron a la castaña irse y centraron su atención de nuevo en su desayuno.

¡Ouch!- fue el grito ahogado por la comida que dio Ron tras una fuerte, muy fuerte patada de Ginny en las piernas.

Eres un patán, ¿quieres que todo el mundo sepa lo que sucede con Hermione?

Lo siento…- Harry miraba concentrado su desayuno, había aprendido a dejar que se mataran, no se había librado de Voldy para que lo mataran su novia y su mejor amigo- No me di cuenta.

Tu estupidez podría traer problemas a Hermione.

Dije que lo siento…- murmuro- y entonces, ¿Cuándo se casa Percy?

Eres tan…- Ginny se giro y se alejo de la mesa hacia sus clases sin siquiera despedir a Harry.

Mujeres… ¿Tu sabes algo?- pregunto aun despistado a Harry.

Percy no se casa, solo lo dijo para salvar tu error.

¡Ah! ¿Me pasas los buñuelos?

¿Que te sucede?

Nada.

Actúas extraño, no eres tan estupido como intentas parecer- Harry tenia fruncido el ceño- Ron sabes perfectamente que no había forma de saber que…

Lo sé, pero es más fácil si no tengo que meterme en el agua helada de a poco. Prefiero hacerlo de una vez… ¿Entiendes?- había resignación en su voz, la resignación de quien ha perdido todas las esperanzas.

¿Te has dado por vencido?- pregunto Harry por impulso.

Anoche, cuando por quinta vez esta semana, no durmió en su cuarto. La espere bajo la capa, casi toda la noche.

Quieres decir que ella y Snape…- la sorpresa era franca, el había alentado a Hermione a acercarse a Snape pero siempre guardo la esperanza de que el fuera tan desagradable que ella eligiera a Ron.


	12. Deja Vu

**Hola!!!! Mil perdones por demorar tanto… Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capi que va a compensarlos… o eso espero. Como tarde tanto en actualizar les dejo un mini****-resumen de lo que va pasando hasta ahora.**

"_**Severus**__** Snape es rescatado por Hermione Granger, sobrevive a Nagini, Voldemort a sido derrotado por supuesto, y en el ministerio de magia, un garrafal error, hace que ella y el sexy profesor deban casarse. Después de un tiempo en el que comienzan a llevarse mejor, Hermione se enamora finalmente (con ayuda de unos eróticos sueños) y él, que ya la ama, esta decidido a conquistarla. Ron no lleva nada bien las cosas al igual que Draco. En el colegio solo saben del compromiso los profesores y por supuesto, íntimos de la castaña y los Weasley."**_

**Ahora al capi…. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME… Acepto toda clase de verduras.**

**Y especiales gracias a los que dejan reviews....  
**

**CAPITULO 12:**** Deja Vu**

- Hermione… Debo hablar contigo- Harry pensó durante todas sus clases de la mañana en el comentario de Ron, la castaña se giro a mirarle- ¿Podría ser en un lugar mas privado?

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto extrañada, siempre hablaban sin problemas en la biblioteca.

- Solo… Ven, vamos a algún aula.

- ¿Paso algo con Ginny?- ese comportamiento en Harry era extraño.

- No, ella… Si, aquí estará bien- mantuvo la puerta abierta para la joven, luego la cerró con seguro- Es sobre Snape.

- ¿Qué con él?

- Yo… ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho sobre tu y el?

- Si es por los rumores del otro día te conté exactamente…

- No- la interrumpió algo contrariado, por un lado sabia que era mejor si se llevaban bien pero no estaba seguro de quererlo realmente, ahora que la bomba había explotado, los sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar, la realidad era mas evidente, ya no parecía un sueño lejano- ¿Duermes con Snape?

Sorpresa era todo lo que expreso Hermione en un primer momento, luego llego la duda y de la duda, la molestia.

- No sabia que te debía explicaciones Harry Potter- respondió con sarcasmo.

- No me las debes, solo me preocupo por ti.

- ¿Por mi o por Ron, Harry?- mas allá de la molestia sabia perfectamente que había detrás, lo supo al escuchar a Ron, lo supo al ver una parte de su pijama alejándose de su habitación cuando casi amanecía.

- Por ambos, es solo que… ¡SNAPE AMABA A MI MADRE! LA AMA… y tu…- comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, intentando ordenar sus ideas, ella no podía, no debía salir lastimada de toda esa basura ministerial- no puedes entregarte a el, el no te amara como a ella, solo será un matrimonio por conveniencia, aun no es tarde- se paro frente a ella mirando los tristes orbes castaños de su amiga- aun puedes volver con Ron.

- No, Harry- entendía todo lo que el sentía pero aun así le dolía- No lo entiendes, entre Snape y yo no ha pasado nada. Sé que era el final perfecto para todos que yo terminara casándome con Ron pero no será así, mas allá de este lío, no podíamos estar juntos, seria como estar contigo, eres como mi hermano. Entiendo que te sientas así pero ahora por favor… Necesito tu apoyo, necesito que estés ahí si todo sale mal y más que nada, si todo sale bien, cuando todo el mundo mágico se entere ¿Qué crees que pasara Harry? ¿Qué todos se alegraran? ¡No será así!, y si no estas a mi lado…

- Hermione… Yo siempre estaré allí, decidas lo que decidas… Solo… Piénsalo, nunca te amara realmente… Lo siento, debo ser sincero…

- No lo lamentes, esta bien… Solo… Por favor, ya es bastante difícil perder a Ron en estos tiempos, solo… Quédate ¿Si?- la tristeza la invadía pero aun en ese momento, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, se giro a mirarle llena de certeza sobre una única cosa, lo único que sabia que era cierto en su relación con Snape- Harry, Snape amo a tu madre pero ahora… Estoy segura de que me ama a mí, yo soy su presente, que eso no te preocupe.

La puerta se cerro dejándolo solo, otra vez alguien afirmaba algo sobre Snape sin mostrar pruebas. Parecía un círculo vicioso.

Hermione llego con tiempo a clase de DCAO, se apoyo en la pared y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan cansada… Los pasos de algunos estudiantes se detuvieron cerca de ella, no se molesto en ver quien era.

- ¡Eh! Granger, así que ahora también eres tan famosa como el cabeza rajada ¿no? Deberías ocultar mejor las cosas- la voz de Pansy reboto en el pasillo, fastidiosa como siempre.

- Y tú deberías pedirle a Draco que deje de presumir las mil formas en que te dejas hacer- respondió mirándola con burla, había dado en el blanco.

- ¿Con quien vas a casarte ratoncita, con otro de tu clase?- había curiosidad en su rostro, no logro disimular cuanto le interesaba.

Casi toda la clase estaba ya en ese momento esperando al profesor. Harry solo escucho la última parte junto a Ron.

- ¿Te molesta? ¿Que te parece si probamos esa posición que Draco dice en los baños que te hace gemir tanto?

- ¡HARRY!- eso no le gustaba, Pansy era odiosa y demás pero ridiculizarla así frente a otros hombres era cobarde- Cállate.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Snape miro con sospecha al corro que se había formado.

- ¡Profesor! Potter me ha insultado…- sollozo la Slytherin.

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter. ¡Adentro todos!

Una vez sentados, Pansy le chisto a Hermione mientras Snape escribía en la pizarra la teoría del hechizo, cuando ella giro le arrojo un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja".

- Si es algo de esa escarabajo…- murmuro abriendo la revista por el centro bajo el pupitre. En el centro de la primera pagina había una fotografía suya desayunando junto a Ginny, en el centro de la otra, según lo que decía el epígrafe, una ampliación de su mano izquierda cuando tomaba su copa. El hermoso anillo de compromiso brillaba en su dedo corazón. Ahora si la había hecho.

- Hermione…- susurro Harry- ¿De donde saco la fotografía?

- No tengo ni idea, no creo que se arriesgue a volver como escarabajo…

_Campanas de Boda en Hogwarts_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Son pocos los jóvenes que deciden casarse apenas salir de Hogwarts, algunos tardan muchos años en conocer a su gran amor. Pero una vez más, la Srta. (por ahora) Hermione Granger nos sorprende._

_Esta intrépida joven de 19 años, es famosa por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, también a sobresalido por romper los corazones de otros magos muy famosos como Viktor Krum. De gran inteligencia, fue una de las principales responsables en la derrota del Señor Oscuro y según testigos de la Batalla de Hogwarts, la responsable de que el oscuro y atractivo ex- mortífago siga con vida._

_Desde hace algunas semanas, según nos cuenta Pansy Parkinson, una hermosa joven Slytherin, Granger luce el costoso anillo de compromiso que podemos admirar en la fotografía. También nos hemos enterado de que últimamente la joven desaparece por varios días del colegio y nadie del cuerpo de profesores parece notar su ausencia. Ya antes esta intrépida joven ha sido relacionada con el uso de pociones y hechizos prohibidos. ¿Será que la nueva directora a encontrado ya a su pupila favorita y esta haciendo la vista gorda como hizo el viejo Dumbledore con Potter?_

_¿Y que sucede con su mejor amigo? Es cierto que se lo ha visto muy entusiasmado con la Srta. Ginebra Weasley pero será que ha olvidado ya su amor por quien dice ser su mejor amiga?_

_Esperemos que el mago que ha decidido tomar como esposa a Granger lea este artículo para estar advertido sobre lo inconveniente que puede resultar._

- Vaya, debe estar desesperada, si esto es lo único que puede hacer es que esta perdiendo sus dotes venenosos.

- ¿No te preocupa?

- Es evidente que voy a casarme si llevo este anillo y luego tendré el de bodas, que mas da, mientras no sepan con quien…

- Vaya, vaya… Con que ahora el trío dorado se cree muy importante como para obedecer lo que yo ordeno- Snape estaba de pie detrás de ellos mirando con burla la revista que no tardo en tomar- Primero, Potter… Ahora usted Granger, solo faltan las patéticas aventuras amorosas de Weasley.

Abrió con parsimonia la revista por el medio, Hermione esperaba que al ver de qué se trataba no la leyera de la misma forma que había hecho años antes con Harry.

- Vaya… "Son pocos los jóvenes que deciden casarse apenas salir de Hogwarts,- hizo una pausa para que los Slytherin rieran- algunos tardan muchos años en conocer a su gran amor." ¿Quién es ese joven Granger?

Le dirigió una mueca burlona pero ella supo que la burla era solo sobre el, se sintió aliviada al encontrar su mirada y descubrir que solo era un espectáculo mas y que al igual que ella, no se sentía preocupado por tal articulo.

- "Pero una vez mas, la Srta. (por ahora) Hermione Granger nos sorprende." ¿Acaso aprendió a no recitar libros de memoria Granger?- los Slytherin rieron con sorna, a ella no le importo, esperaba las siguientes líneas, su venganza- "Esta intrépida joven de 19 años, es famosa por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, también a sobresalido por romper los corazones de otros magos muy famosos como Viktor Krum."- Todos recordamos esa desgracia para Potter- "De gran inteligencia, fue una de las principales responsables en la derrota del Señor Oscuro"

Hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada que le resulto extraña, esta vez no tenia idea de que podía pensar y la venganza que esperaba… No llego, al menos no como ella creía.

- "Desde hace algunas semanas, según nos cuenta Pansy Parkinson, una hermosa joven Slytherin," Vaya, no sabia que la estupidez se considerara hermosa-Pansy miro con ojos desorbitados a su profesor, los de Gryffindor rieron y también muchos de Slytherin- "Granger luce el costoso anillo de compromiso que podemos admirar en la fotografía."

Se acerco hasta Hermione y tomo su mano, admiro el anillo en su mano como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

- Ese joven tiene excelente gusto, por lo tanto no son ni Potter ni Weasley, debe ser alguien mucho mas refinado en inteligente…

- Eso es seguro profesor, pero debo agregar que también tiene momentos de idiotez.

- Si esta por casarse con usted sin objeción alguna, es seguro.

Los Slytherin rieron la gracia esperando que continuara pero el se dirigió a su escritorio sin comentar nada mas, se veía complacido. Les grito para que volvieran a trabajar en sus trabajos y paso el resto de la hora paseándose como un gran murciélago entre los pupitres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No entendía porque el sentirse desafiado en su clase por ella equivalía a una explosión de hormonas. Después del beso en la sala de música, solo anhelaba repetirlo… Anhelaba que ella lo quisiera, anhelaba decirle las dos palabras mas simples del mundo sin esperar que le correspondiese pero eso era mentira, porque el quería que ella sintiera lo mismo. Nunca creyó que fuera real lo que tantos afirmaban, las pruebas siempre señalaban que era mentira. Cuando uno dice "Te amo" siempre espera una respuesta, aunque sepa que nunca le van a corresponder.

No quería acercarse a su pupitre, tenia miedo de su perfume de lo excitante que le resultaba su inteligencia y recordó la delicadeza con que preparaba sus pociones, no eran perfectas y sabia que no había experimentado en su clase solo por él pero tenia ese toque que el siempre había buscado… Y los hechizos, potentes y graciles, con un poco de entrenamiento seria tan extraordinaria en un duelo como Bellatrix, odiosa comparación pero cierta….

- Para la próxima clase quiero una redacción de un metro de largo sobre encantamientos desilusionadores y su eficacia- Los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus libros- Granger, usted se queda.

- Creo que le molesto lo que dijiste, ten cuidado- susurro Harry.

- No se preocupen, se manejarlo- sonrió satisfecha a sus amigos antes de alejarse hacia el escritorio de su profesor.

Harry salio del aula cerrando la puerta tras de si, estaban solos. Ella no decía nada, termino escribió una T sobre una redacción con parsimonia. Levanto la vista, ella le miraba en silencio, no había miedo en su mirada, estaba relajada. Algo había cambiado en ambos después de ese primer beso. Rodeo el escritorio, ella no se giro, siguió en su sitio siguiendo apenas su movimiento con los ojos, escuchando sus pasos. El se paro a su espalda, a dos cortos pasos de ella.

- Si quiere puedo hacer algo para librarle de esa periodista, Srta. Granger.

- No me molesta, tarde o temprano alguien diría algo sobre el anillo. Necesito pedirle un favor profesor.

- Hable.

- Malfoy no se comporta como un caballero con Pansy, habla en los baños, la humilla… Detesto a esa chica pero creo que nadie merece que se ventilen sus intimidades. ¿Puede hablar con el?

- Ya lo había pensado, Srta. Granger.

- Gracias…- sintió como se estremeció cuando acorto un poco más la distancia.

- ¿Qué le preocupa si no es Skeeter?

- Ron… El… Sabe que duermo con usted, quiero decir, en sus aposentos.

- ¿Quiere dejar de hacerlo?- susurro estas palabras en su nuca, debía aprender a resistir el embriagador olor de su piel.

- No… No quiero eso, profesor…Profesor necesito…

- Sshh…. – lo hizo suavemente mientras envolvía su esbelta figura con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre el suave cabello.

Ella se dejo hacer, dejo que la tibieza de ese cuerpo masculino que tanto la acosaba en sueños la invadiera, olvidando que tenia clases, olvidando que en cualquier momento entrarían alumnos por la puerta. El no lo olvido, depositó un beso en su cuello y la libero del abrazo.

- Si comienza a faltar a clases Minerva va a matarme, hoy debemos cenar en el Gran Comedor.- se coloco de nuevo en su escritorio.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero arruinarle la sorpresa. Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger- quito la traba de la puerta con un pase de varita.

- Buenas tardes, mi profesor- le sonrió y salio de la habitación, conciente de que el tenia fija su mirada en ella, conciente de que la paleta de colores nunca había sido tan amplia y variada para ella pero no le agradaba la sensación de que todo se repetia y de que esta vez, no todo saldria bien.

**Escribir lleva horas... Dejar tu comentario, solo minutos.... Y los escritores realmente lo agradecemos, es todo lo que pedimos por paga.**


	13. Besos de Hielo

**_Hola!!! Estoy de vuelta, despues de tanta ausencia, creo que les debo un capi mas. Asi que aqui va... Espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias por sus reviws, realmente sirven como musa...jajaja... _****Gracias por leerme. **

**Capitulo 13: Besos de Hielo**

- _Un baile… un baile justo antes de mi boda… Y si es un baile… Debo bailar con alguien…_

Si que era una sorpresa y si le gustaban mucho los bailes, mas que nada de disfraces pero no se imaginaba a si misma en medio de los estudiantes con su profesor, era importante que no se les viera juntos, tal vez Ron aceptara ir con ella. Si… Harry estaba con Ginny y no quería arruinarles su primer baile como pareja, Neville… Bueno, quería mucho a Neville pero necesitaba estar lejos de los accidentes, además Luna podía ir con el… Si, Ron era la mejor opción… Tal vez una despedida.

Hizo todo tan automáticamente que fue conciente de su cuerpo cuando sintió una pluma romperse en su espalda. Había olvidado por completo que llevaba tiempo sin usar esa cama…

- Srta. Granger, ¿puedo pasar?- Severus estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no lo escucho entrar.

- Pase por favor…- se arrepintió inmediatamente de decirlo, estaba a medio vestir si se podía considerar ropa el pequeño camisolín que llevaba. Se tiro sobre la cama justo cuando el aparecía por la puerta.

- Pensaba que le gustaban los bailes.

- Me gustan mucho… pero no es mi mejor momento…- evito su mirada.

El la observaba desde los pies de la cama, con una mano sobre el poste, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo vibrara y mil imágenes de el con ella le llenaran la mente.

- No puedo ir con usted a ese baile, no es lo mejor después de Skeeter.

- Lo sé… ¿Le molesta que vaya con Ron?

- Usted si que no pierde tiempo- los celos lo comían pero aun no era nadie para sentirlos.

- Aun no se lo pedí- enojada, estaba furiosa, ¿quien se creía el que era?

- Pensé que ya lo había hecho por la manera en que la observaba.

- ¿Ron?- eso le sorprendía, últimamente solo la evitaba.

- Si- se acercaba despacio por el costado de la cama, ella bajo de nuevo la mirada sonrojada, no era posible que justo ahora se sintiera tan excitado.

- Profesor… ¿Hablo con Malfoy?

- Si…- se sentó a su costado, podía ver como el pulso de ella se aceleraba. Tomo su mentón con una mano y elevo su rostro, mientras la otra rozaba lentamente su brazo.

- Profesor…- no llego a decir lo que se proponía, su boca estaba atrapada por la de el, ¿para que ocultar lo que sentía? Ella le respondió con pasión inexperta.

- Ahora no, Granger- se separo despacio, con dificultad, cada parte de su cuerpo gemía de dolor, era tortuoso.

- Quédese, por favor…- suplico mirando sus ojos, acercándose olvidando mantenerse cubierta por las cobijas.

- No puedo, además, Weasley esta en la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- eso rompió todo el encanto, era dueña de sus acciones de nuevo, por desgracia.

- No sabia que era tan fácil dejarla tonta- se mofo el mayor, en ese momento sintieron como la puerta de la pequeña sala se abría- Sshh… Voy a desilusionarme, entreténgalo aquí y…- miro rápidamente su camisón- cúbrase un poco mas.

- ¿Herm? ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el pelirrojo del otro lado.

- Espera, no estoy vestida- Severus ya se había encantado, no podía verlo. Se quito el pequeño camisón, conciente de su mirada, ella también sabía jugar. Se vistió lenta y provocativamente con un pijama más… decente- ¡Pasa Ron!

- Hola…- el joven se detuvo, inseguro d que debía decir o hacer.

- Hola Ron- le sonrío comprensiva, se sentó en la cama y lo invito a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de la mano- Pensaba ir a buscarte mañana a la sala común.

- ¿Vas a ir con el murciélago?- mas que decirlo lo escupió.

- No, pensaba invitarte a ti…- escudriño su rostro intentando ver alguna respuesta en el.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te compadeces?- había burla en su voz, pero la tristeza de su mirada era mayor.

- No, porque quiero que las cosas entre los dos terminen bien si van a terminar, Ron…- escucho la puerta cerrarse apenas, estaban solos.

- No quiero que las cosas terminen, no te cases- suplico el pelirrojo tomando fuertemente las delicadas manos de Hermione.

- Ron… Aun si no me casara, no podríamos estar juntos, lo sabes

- Sé que fui un estupido, si no podemos estar juntos ¿Por qué me buscaste esa noche?- acuso tomándola de los hombros, acercándose mas.

- Porque pensaba que si estábamos juntos mis sentimientos se aclararían- se sacudió con rabia, no soportaba esa charla.

- Lo siento mucho, vi como lo miras, vi como cambiaste en estos tiempos. Vas a casarte en un mes… Y después de todo, sí vas a casarte enamorada.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Se abalanzó sobre el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, odiaba sentir que perdía a su mejor amigo. El tardo un poco, pero respondió su abrazo, ella se aferro a eso, a esa pequeña demostración que decía que no todo estaba perdida, dejo que el perfume del pelirrojo la llenara como antes. El deposito un beso en su frente, se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos, no hacia falta que dijera nada, ella sabía lo que venia, pero por alguna razón no pudo negarse, una pequeña despedida.

El pelirrojo la beso suavemente, con delicadeza, disfrutando cada segundo, ella se dejaba hacer. La fuerte y áspera mano paseaba por su espalda, debajo de la remera. Ella solo rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, poco a poco llegaron a la cama, se recostaron. El sobre ella, besaba su cuello, y ella todo el tiempo se perdía en la ilusión de que era alguien más. Le ayudo a quitarse la tunica, ella la remera. Los besos subían en intensidad, el bajaba por su vientre, debía preguntarle si quería continuar.

- Hermione…- susurro mientras besaba su cuello.

No supo que paso, se hallaba tirado contra la pared. Toda la excitación se había ido por el caño. Ella lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

- No puedo Ron…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente de sus ojos castaños- No quiero, no puedo mentirme ni mentirte Ron.

- ¿Por qué? Miénteme, por favor- estaba de pie frente a ella, dispuesto a continuar, no iba a dejar escapar tan fácil esa oportunidad.

- Ron… Sabes cuanto te amo pero eres mi hermano, no podría vivir conmigo. No puedo mentirle a el Ron, no puedo hacerlo contigo si pienso en el. No tengo nada mas que ofrecerte Ron, solo mi amistad y un ultimo baile para despedirnos de lo que fuimos antes, nada mas- no podía contener las lagrimas y seguir allí en vez de correr a bañarse requería de todas sus fuerzas.

- Entonces…- ella pensaba en él, lo sabia, todo el tiempo- entonces acepto el baile pero hasta entonces por favor, evitemos estar cerca, porque necesito tenerte lejos, un tiempo. Quiero que seas feliz Hermione pero en este momento estoy odiándote.

Dio un portazo al salir, dejándola sola y desesperada.

Habían pasado horas desde ese encuentro, llevaba horas metida en la piscina del baño de prefectos pero no podía quitarse la sensación de hacer engañado, se sentía sucia, asqueada. Y todo cayo sobre ella, nada seria igual, se había enamorado, lo amaba pero no quería que todo siguiera así, necesitaba disculparse, necesitaba que el la ayudara a sentirse bien.

Se vistió con el mismo pijama y se envolvió con una fina bata de polar. Podía caminar por los pasillos, podía decir que estaba de ronda. Pero dudaba mucho que encontrara a alguien. Salio a los terrenos, empezaba a nevar. Se sentía débil…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contempló el espectáculo que le ofrecía, esa noche no iba a dormir nada mal. O tal vez si. Sentía asco por la manera en que la miraba, parecía que frente a sus ojos no hubiese una mujer sino un apetitoso pastel. Odiaba a ese Weasley, odiaba que la hiciera sufrir de ese modo. Mocoso prepotente. Siempre a la defensiva, siempre débil, sintiendo celos sin apreciar nada de lo que tenía. Era momento de irse.

Camino por los pasillos despacio, estuvo caminando por lo menos una hora completa, tal vez debería corroborar que ese idiota no intentara nada con ella. Cuando estaba llegando sintió el portazo, llevaba la tunica en la mano, arrugada. Decidió esperar luchando contra la tentación de quitarle una buena cantidad de puntos y torturarlo un rato. Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que ella salía a hurtadillas, lloraba y tenía la mirada perdida. No entendía porque no se le aparecía sencillamente, claro, su dichoso instinto, demasiado tiempo ocultándose como para dejar de hacerlo tan rápido. Espero una hora completa afuera. No escuchaba nada. La Dama Gris paso a su lado, si, ¿Por qué no?

- Dama Gris, necesito un favor- apareció tan de repente que de haber podido, la joven se hubiera muerto del susto.

- ¡Profesor Snape!

- Hay una alumna bañándose, necesito saber si esta bien ¿podría entrar y espiarla sin que la vea?- ante la cara adusta de la fantasma añadió- Por favor.

- Espéreme un momento- pasaron 5 minutos y salio con rostro resignado- esta llorando, nada y llora, es una chica muy extraña su prometida. Creo que va a estar ahí un par de horas más. Le aconsejo que la deje sola, profesor, si me lo permite.

- Si… Gracias- inclino la cabeza hacia la dama y se retiro.

Después de todo, no iba a dormir esta noche. La esperaría en su cuarto, solo por si acaso. Pasaron dos horas más. Se levanto y comenzó a pasear frente a la ventana. En la tercera vuelta algo había cambiado en el paisaje, empezaba a nevar y alguien apenas abrigado caminaba en dirección al lago. Miro la habitación vacía.

Corrió, corrió como si el mismísimo Voldemort lo persiguiera arrancando insultos de algunos cuadros. ¿Qué carajo se proponía? Ella parecía caer en cámara lenta y en vez de caer para atrás como la mayoría, caía hacia delante, hacia el agua helada, intento evitarlo pero el hechizo fallo por milímetros.

- ¡POPPY! AUXILIO- grito entrando en la enfermería con la joven en brazos minutos despues, tenía los labios azules. No entendía como había podido estar conciente hasta llegar al lago.

La enfermera apareció abrochando su bata, asustada, ordeno a Severus buscar varias pociones mientras realizaba algunos encantamientos, al rato llego McGonagall, con Ron detrás. Lanzo una de esas "miradas reservadas para Potter" al pelirrojo. Lo odiaba y si no fuera porque Hermione necesitaba su atención ya habría empezado a torturarlo.

Durante una hora entera estuvieron administrándole pociones y realizando encantamientos, hasta que el color volvió a los labios de la joven y respiro mejor. La cubrieron con mantas y hechizos para mantenerla estable.

- ¿Que hace aquí, Weasley?- silbó Snape sin inmutarse por el rostro de las dos mujeres.

- Volvía a ver a Hermione y usted se me atravesó con ella en brazos, así que busque a McGonagall- lo desafío el joven- ¿Qué demonios le hizo? ¡Si no quiere casarse con ella déjela en paz!

- Jajaja- río con sarcasmo, un poco de locura se entrevió en su mirada- ¿Me acusas a mi de esto? Te vi salir maldito Weasley de su cuarto, ¡estuvo horas llorando en el baño de prefectos! Si no hubiese decidido esperarla maldito mocoso egoísta…

- ¿Ahora la espía? ¿Cómo consiguió enamorarla? ¿Magia negra o pociones?- ambos gritaban ante la mirada azorada de las mujeres, Ron estaba libido

- Yo no necesito obligarla a nada Weasley, a diferencia de usted, yo la respeto- Cerro los ojos para intentar volver a sus cabales- Lárguese, Weasley, antes de que me arrepienta.

- Ron iba a protestar pero en es momento la castaña se movió y susurro un nombre… "Severus". Miro con tristeza a la castaña… Tenia razón, era un egoísta, el ya había perdido su oportunidad.

- Dígale que lo siento, y que olvide lo ultimo que hablamos, no habrá final- se giro y se retiro con la cabeza gacha, luchando par ano correr.

- ¿Qué sucedió Severus? Explícame esto inmediatamente- exigió la animaga calmada.

- Solo se una parte de la historia- respiro hondo- Hermione ira al baile con Weasley, ambos lo acordamos así. Cuando el llego a su torre me retire sin que me viera. Algo me decía que debía buscarla y la vi salir llorando luego de que el se marchara, espere a que volviera en su sala y vi por la ventana como caminaba hacia el lago apenas vestida. Cayo al agua helada, no pude pararla. Y la traje aquí. Es todo lo que se.

- Poppy… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto sin quitar la mirada de Severus, el nunca se había desmoronado así, no frente a personas.

- No fue un intento de suicidio si eso piensas, por los registros de sus signos vitales fue su magia. Perdió el control, y sabes bien lo peligroso que es para la mente eso.

- ¿Va a estar bien entonces?

- Si, solo necesita descansar, a estado bajo mucha presión- concluyo dirigiéndose hacia la cama para tomar la temperatura- va a despertar en unos segundos.

Snape se acerco un poco a la cama, McGonagall se situó del otro lado con la redecilla del pelo un poco salida. Hermione murmuro algunas palabras inentendibles y se giro quedando boca arriba. Abrió los ojos despacio, cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba, parecía haber corrido una maratón. No recordaba nada, solo el baño de prefectos y frío, eso no concordaba.

- ¿Por qué…?- Miro a su alrededor incorporándose de golpe, por lo que debió acostarse de nuevo cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas- ¿Qué paso?

- Que casi logras lo que Voldemort no, Granger- respondió aliviado.

- Profesor, lo siento tanto…- miro sus ojos y entendió que no era el momento, había tiempo pero esa sensación de quemarse volvía mas intensa.

- ¿Qué sucedió Hermione? Nos diste un buen susto- la animaga le dirigía una sonrisa calida.

- Honestamente no lo recuerdo, tuve una…- recordó lo que casi pasa en su habitación- discusión con Ron y fui al baño de prefectos a relajarme, es todo lo que recuerdo.

- Casi te ahogas, si no morías antes de hipotermia- la enfermera le sonreía.

- ¿Puedo volver a mi cuarto? Necesito pensar.

- No creo…- empezó a decir la Poppy

- Yo la cuidare, lo mejor es que este tranquila, además, Skeeter anda dando vueltas, no quiero mas historias en revistas de cuarta- Severus miraba fijamente a la castaña, algo no cuadraba.

- Poppy, es lo mejor- interrumpió McGonagall cuando la enfermera quiso protestar, nadie se llevaba a sus enfermos, ese era su santuario.

Snape alzo a la joven en brazos sin esperar una respuesta y se dirigió a la torre. No la miraba, ninguno dijo nada en el camino. La dejo sobre la cama y la arropo, puso seguro a la puerta del salón con un movimiento de varita.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto sientes?- dijo bruscamente.

- Bese a Ron… O el me beso y yo le correspondí mas exactamente, no se porque.

- ¿Tan mal besa Weasley?- se mofo ocultando el dolor que le causaba.

- Sabe a que me refiero… Nosotros…- las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas.

- No tiene que explicarme nada, Granger. Mi palabra sigue en pie pero la libero de cualquier compromiso- estaba siendo dramático, quería gritarle que era una idiota.

- ¡Quiero explicarle!- intento pararse pero eso la agito mucho y el la sostuvo antes de que cayera otra vez al suelo- Yo…- cada inhalación era igual a una puñalada- necesito… decirle…

- Basta, por favor, basta, le hace mal- volvió a acostarla, veía los estragos de ese pequeño chapuzón.

- No pude… No podía dejar de pensar en usted- cerro los ojos y nuevas lagrimas brotaron.

- Siento haberle arruinado la noche entonces- se odiaba por sentir lo que sentía, una vez mas era el segundo.

- No, no entiende, quería…- se sonrojo e intento respirar para hablar pero solo tosió un poco de sangre, su garganta quemaba.

- Basta, Granger, puede decirlo después, entiendo perfectamente- limpio la sangre de su comisura.

- quería que fuera usted quien…- su voz sonaba ronca y poco natural, dolía como si tuviera un infierno en la garganta- me hiciera suya.

- Creo que el agua la dejo tonta al fin- bromeo con su característico sarcasmo, pero sus ojos mostraban alivio.

- Perdóneme, por favor…- no aguanto más, y empezó a llorar angustiada por su respuesta.

- Después de todo, parece que si voy a quedarme aquí esta noche.

Ella lloro con mas fuerza y se aferro a su tunica cuando el se recostó sobre las colchas a su lado. No era el segundo, nunca más lo seria. Ahora, con ella a su lado, siempre seria el mejor, o al menos lo intentaría.

Hermione se calmo lentamente, el no dejo de abrazarla.

- Profesor…- susurro apenas para no seguir lastimándose- ¿Por qué seguimos con el usted?

- Porque aun no te hice mía, y mientras eso sea si, para mi serás mi Srta. Granger.

- Pero…

- Duerme, recuerda que soy un hombre educado a la antigua.

- Al menos ahora ame tutea…- frunció el entrecejo por las punzadas y se rindió al sueño. Tenían tiempo para hablar.

**Escribir lleva horas... Dejar tu comentario, solo minutos.... Y los escritores realmente lo agradecemos, es todo lo que pedimos por paga.**


	14. Para ustedes

**_Queridas lectoras:_**

Sé que quieren matarme pero no tengo teclado en la computadora de mi habitación y escribir fuera con todo el mundo rondando se me hace difícil. No deje la historia, voy a

continuarla, esta semana que voy a estar mas sola voy a subir un capi, les pido mil disculpas. Acepto sugerencias para el baile y la boda… Ya estan muy cerca!!!

_**DanySnape**_


	15. Chocolate con Jazmines

Hola!!! Y sé, me tarde una eternidad pero entre la mudanza, el cambio de carrera, etc… Mi vida dio un giro bastante grande gente, así que plis, plis, perdonen la tardanza. Bien, les agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Bien, vamos con un resumen para que recuerden de que va esto si?

En el ministerio redactan una ley de casamiento obligatoria por la merma de al población mágica, por una pluma dañada, Hermione queda en la lista y le toca casarse con el mas detestado profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape a quien ella salvo luego de la mordida de Nagini. Dentro de poco habrá un baile de navidad, días antes de la boda, Hermione pelea con Ron y casi muere por eso al descontrolarse su magia pero es rescatada por Snape.

**Capitulo 14: Chocolate con jazmines**

_- Mamá, cuando sea grande encontrare a un hombre igual a papá y me casare con un vestido blanco con una cola muuuy larga que tenga muchos moños y tendré un bonito ramo de rosas blancas como las de tu jardín._

_- Jajaja… ¿Y harás una fiesta muy grande?_

_- Si… estarán el Sr. Pony, mi Osito, la abuela, la maestra Anne, tú, la abuela, papá…_

_- Hermione ¡Para! Vas a romper de nuevo toda la vajilla…_

_Los platos empezaban a moverse como si quisieran salir de sus estantes a bailar ante la divertida mirada de la pequeña de 3 años. Siempre se controlaba para no hacerlo pero no podía estar siempre sin emocionarse._

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas rojas, los terrenos estaban blancos e inmaculados. Suaves destellos como de diamantes explotaban en la superficie ahora congelada del lago. Se movió apenas, disfrutando el recuerdo de ese sueño, no tenia muchos amigos de pequeña, solo sus juguetes, en la guardería nadie se acercaba. Se estiro y sintió que alguien sofocaba una carcajada a su lado. Recordó lo sucedido en la noche y abrió los ojos de par en par. Snape estaba leyendo a su lado.

- Si seguimos así, voy a tener que pedir licencia, no puedo faltar tan seguido a clase. Creo que le pondré un guardaespaldas Srta. Granger- la miro largamente, analizando los desastres de la noche anterior- Winky…

- ¡Amo!- resonó la aguda voz de la elfina al lado de Hermione, estaba poniendo una bolsa de agua caliente bajo las colchas, un método muggle pero más confortante.

- Trae una taza de chocolate caliente, debe ser chocolate amargo. También torta de chocolate con cubierta de limón y un jugo de naranja.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo le miro acostumbrándose a esa nueva faceta que empezaba a surgir de su relación. Las consecuencias del accidente volvían ahora que empezaba a moverse. Le miro y sonrío tímidamente en un esfuerzo por disimular el dolor.

- Ya va a pasar, pronto estará de pie- ahora estaba retomando su usual tono frío e indiferente. No podía dejar de mirarlo, se sentía tan relajada, segura.

Snape cerró el libro y se levanto, estaba completamente vestido e impecable como siempre. Dejo el libro en la desordenada mesita de noche y rodeo la cama para sentarse a su lado. Comenzó a revisar sus manos, flexionando cada dedo con suavidad, la castaña se sentía hipnotizada por su rostro concentrado, memorizando cada gesto. Fruncía apenas el ceño cuando estaba concentrado. Reviso sus brazos de la misma manera, verificando que no quedaran golpes sin sanar. Luego levanto un poco su barbilla y tanteo el cuello buscando su pulso, le miro fijo a los ojos… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5... 6... 7.8.9… Acerco despacio su rostro, dudando de lo que hacia, rozo los labios claros de la joven que no tardaron en responderle con una fuerza inusitada por su condición, sentía sus dedos enredarse en su cabellera, no podía parar, era tan dulce, acariciaba su costado con una mano mientras la otra se perdía tomando su nuca para acercara mas, la joven le respondía con igual habilidad, ajustándose a cada movimiento suyo, comenzando a deslizar su mano por su espalda, y todo termino como comenzó. Se levanto despacio, midiendo cada movimiento.

- El chocolate le hará bien, debería empastar su garganta, hará que no arda tanto. Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger- no volteo a verla ni al cerrar la puerta. Se fue sin mirarla, no era necesario.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo, Winky estaba sentada a los pies de la cama cuidándola. Se incorporo veloz y ayudo a la castaña a sentarse, había una bandeja con lo que Snape había pedido.

- Winky trajo el desayuno pero estaba dormida, y como sonreía, Winky pensó que no debía despertarla pero le preocupo que tuviera los labios enrojecidos y el Amo dijo que era normal. así que Winky se llevo el desayuno pero lo trajo de nuevo hace un rato porque la amita estaba despertando. Mmmm…- la elfina miro a Hermione sopesando si debía preguntar o no, ellos siempre le permitían preguntar todo- Ama… ¿Usted quiere a al amo Severus?

- ¿Estas preocupada Winky? ¿Temes que lo lastime?- se sentía aun adormilada, tan relajada, miro los grandes y redondos ojos de la elfina - Le quiero muchísimo Winky, estoy aprendiendo… y estoy muy asustada.

- ¿Por qué tiene miedo ama?- esta vez la elfina sonreía mientras ponía "el desayuno" sobre sus piernas y le acomodaba las almohadas.

- Porque no entiendo nada de lo que sucede, Winky, esto es muy nuevo para mí. Nunca había estado con alguien de esta manera. Yo… Jamás imagine una situación como esta, y temo que yo no sea suficiente, temo que cuando llegue el momento para que…- se sonrojo fuertemente- no se como… yo nunca lo hice… y el… y nunca se si es el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento, temo que piense que solo lo digo porque de todas formas debemos casarnos…- suspiro y se llevo un bocado del pastel a la boca, un suave y reconfortante calor broto en su boca, llenándola.

- Yo creo que el entenderá. El la ama mucho- a elfina se retiro dejando a una muy sonrojada Hermione.

La joven siguió comiendo hasta que estuvo satisfecha, ese pastel estaba exquisito realmente. Cuando Winky volvió a retirar la bandeja se molesto de verla levantada, cuando la convenció de retirarse luego de asegurarle mil veces que no le pasaría nada y hasta hacerse la enojada, se movió despacio, el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo y lo único que quería era hablar con Ginny. Ya casi daba el toque de queda, con un movimiento rápido de varita envío un patronus a su amiga. Se vistió con un conjunto deportivo celeste, aseguro su habitación y se sentó ante el fuego en la sala.

Cuando llego Ginny no hizo falta decir nada, la pelirroja la abrazo suavemente, Hermione escondió el rostro en el cabello rojo y aspiro ese aroma que tan bien conocía.

- Ginny, necesito tu ayuda…- la pelirroja ladeo un poco la cabeza y saco un bulto de su espalda, había traído la capa de Harry.

- ¿Te apetece una visita a la sala de los menesteres o al baño de prefectos?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

- Jajaja…- la risa de la castaña trino suavemente, ya no le dolía la garganta- No puedo decirte que no, nunca pude.

Se abrigaron bien, se abrazaron y Ginny tiro a capa sobre ellas para dar su paseo nocturno. La relación entre ellas era especial, se amaban muchísimo, eran mejores amigas, ante los problemas siempre se habían mirado y decidido todo. Solían quedarse abrazadas en silencio por mucho tiempo si necesitaban estar solas pero juntas. Se entendían perfectamente, eran almas gemelas, eran más que mejores amigas.

Susurraron la contraseña a llegar al baño de prefectos, no les apetecía subir hasta e séptimo piso, hacia mucho frío.

Apenas llegaron Hermione abrió el grifo de agua con rosas y Ginny la que tenía jazmines.

- ¿Espuma?- pregunto Hermione riendo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa

- No me apetece, burbujas mejor- respondió la joven Weasley aspirando el exquisito olor que reinaba en el baño- Hace mucho que no hacemos esto, desde hace casi un año y medio.

- Cierto- respondió la castaña luchando con la remera- Ginny, ayuda…- la pelirroja río mientras la ayudaba a sacarse la remera- supongo que se encogió un poco cuando mama la lavo.

- Puede ser o…- la castaña le arrojo la remera a la cara- te extrañaba mucho Hermione, y ahora ese vampiro te va a robar- se acerco a su amiga y tomando apenas su barbilla le dio un beso suave. Siempre se besaban cuando estaban solas, eran besos suaves, inocentes, besos entre amigas.

- Venga, me congelo- dijo Hermione girándola para desabrochar su sostén- ¡La ultima es una rana!- exclamo mientras arrancaba hacia la gigantesca bañera.

- ¡Tramposa!- le grito Ginny tirando el sostén e imitándola.

Nadaron un buen rato sin hablar, tirandose agua y riendo, finamente Hermione se apoyó en la orilla, y se dedico a reír con las piruetas y caras que hacia su amiga. Ginny se impuso veloz desde la otra orilla y cuando emergió estaba a solo un centímetro de la boca de la castaña.

- Cuéntame, ya es hora- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

- Quiero a Snape y me preocupa la noche de bodas, esta muy cerca- robo un beso de la pelirroja y se giro.

- Mmmm… vas a saber que hacer cuando sea el momento, cuando estés con el.

- Cuando tu y Harry… ¿Solo supiste que hacer?- pregunto algo colorada

- Jajaja… Si, solo me deje llevar porque estaba segura, debía ser con el.

- Entonces no voy a preocuparme mas ¿Vale?- sonrío mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla en un gesto infantil.

- Vale…

La pelirroja se alejo un poco y se hundió en el agua, a rato la castaña se encontraba también debajo en una guerra de cosquillas, reían y nadaban, a veces huyendo, otras persiguiendo.

El agua caliente las relajó por completo, ninguna tenia ganas de moverse pero no podían adueñarse del baño de prefectos.

- Hay algo mas que debemos hablar- dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de secarse y buscaba sus pantaletas.

- Dispara…- contesto Hermione mientras secaba su cabello con la varita.

- Luna esta teniendo problemas con su padre.

- Problemas… ¿De que tipo?

- Ustedes, mientras buscaban los horrocruxes, visitaron su casa, y su padre trato de entregarlos.

- Cierto… ¿y eso que?

- Sabes bien que Luna siempre adoro a su padre, y aunque es de mente muy aguda siempre lo tuvo en un pedestal bastante alto- la castaña suspiro imaginando cual era el punto- No lo comento contigo o con Harry porque no quiere que se sientan culpables. El tema es que después de eso se sintió totalmente defraudad y le cuesta asimilar que su padre no es quien creía.

- ¿Le llego un poco tarde esa etapa de la adolescencia, no?- se sentó para calzarse las medias, estaban casi completamente vestidas.

- Si, ella es muy especial, además el a sido su único ejemplo en la vida, recuerda que no es solo el haber perdido a su madre, ni siquiera los profesores dejan de mirarla como si estuviera loca, el lo es todo para ella.

- Lo entiendo Ginny, pero tiene que pasar por esto de una u otra forma, lamento que sea así pero no podemos meternos en su mente y ayudarla, solo podemos escucharla… Ella lo superara, es Luna, tiene una particular mirada para todo. además, creo que es entendible, su padre siente igual por ella. Incluso modifico su revista que es lo segundo más importante en su vida para salvarla. Lo va a entender, solo necesita tiempo.

- Pero esta muy deprimida, Hermione- hizo un sonido de hastío y golpeo con fuerza el suelo- Solo… Ella significo mucho para mí mientras ustedes estaban fuera, cuando fue a casa luego de que la rescataran. Ella era mi escape en casa.

- Ya lo estas haciendo Ginny, acompañándola, escuchándola.

La pelirroja sonrío y echo la capa sobre ambas para volver al cuarto de al castaña. Esa noche ambas durmieron profundamente.

* * *

- Minerva, te dije que no- Snape se sentó en el sofá de su casa enfurruñado como un niño de 5 años- No voy a cortarme el cabello, pareces Molly Weasley.

- Severus, te veras mas guapo, las pociones engrasan horriblemente tu cabello- la bruja revoloteaba alrededor del profesor intentando acercar su varita a la oscura cortina de cabello- Vamos, no puedes casarte así, falta tan poco tiempo. Y hay tanto que hacer sin contar con tu testarudez.

- Mira quien habla- respondió con sarcasmo- Minerva, no. ¡Albus detenla!- rogó mirando al cuadro donde el anciano director miraba sonriente la escena.

- Minerva, querida, hay cosas que nunca cambian además, ese cabello es su característica principal- suplico el exdirector a la animaga haciendo un mohín.

- Vale pero recuerda que solo quiero tu bien, Severus- Se retiro dramáticamente lanzándole una ultima mirada.

Su vida había dado un giro drástico desde la caída del Señor Oscuro, jamás creyó que vería a la adusta McGonagall tratándolo tan maternalmente, sin rastro de sospecha en la mirada. Mucho menso pensó que se enamoraría de una alumna y que además, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, alumna a la que había humillado constantemente y que resultaba ser el momento del día que mas disfrutaba. Mucho menos pensó que se casaría… Casarse nunca había entrado en su vocabulario, ni siquiera con Lily, eran muy jóvenes y solo le preocupaba llegar a la primera base, nunca se detuvo a pensar en matrimonio, pero era seguro que si hubiese logrado su meta con ella, eso habría pasado… Lily, su primer amor, su segunda oportunidad era gracias a ella, lo había reformado totalmente con el paso de los años, aunque quiso evitarlo… Muchas veces… Ondeo la varita y una medida doble de Whisky de Odgen apareció delante de él. Lo bebió de un solo trago y se tiro sobre el sofá.

- Amo… Amo Severus…- una pequeña mano lo mecía suavemente para despertarle.

- Winky…habla…- Se incorporo lentamente masajeando su cuello.

- La amita Hermione esta en su cuarto perfectamente, esta durmiendo con Weasley.

- ¿Qué?- eso no encajaba, no era posible que fuera tan… pero era una Gryffindor al fin y al cabo- ¿Con Ron Weasley?

- No, con la Srta. Ginebra- respondió inconsciente del sobresalto que había provocado en el hombre.

- Winky, cuando te refieras a un Weasley o un estudiante que tenga algún hermano en esta escuela, aclárame con cual de ellos es, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Si, amo.

- Gracias Winky, ve a descansar- se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, no se molesto en destender la cama, estaba agotado, resulto ser que la castaña era muy inquieta por la noche y pateaba mucho.


End file.
